Hazme Venir
by Shanebilasi
Summary: Ningún chico ha podido hacerme venir, era mi secreto. Hasta que accidentalmente se lo dije al mundo. Escupir algo tan humillante en internet es suficientemente malo, que nunca esperé que alguien realmente me mandara un mensaje sobre esto. Especialmente no alguien tan engreído y sexy como Haruka "El Creador de O's". Me dice que no solo PIENSA que puede hacerme acabar; lo sabe.
1. Michiru VS el Internet

_**Sipnosis.**_

 _Ningún chico ha podido hacerme venir. Era mi secretito. Hasta que accidentalmente se lo dije al mundo. Escupir algo tan humillante en mis redes sociales es suficientemente malo, que nunca esperé que alguien realmente me mandara un mensaje sobre esto. Especialmente no alguien tan engreído y sexy como Haruka "El Creador de O's". Él me dice que no solo PIENSA que puede hacerme acabar; lo sabe._

 _Tan caliente como es él, es un completo extraño. No debería darle la hora del día._

 _Pero mientras más habla... más me dice todas las cosas sucias que quiere hacerme..._

 _Mas no puedo decir que no._

 _Y una vez que Haruka se salga con la suya, yo seré la única gritando una palabra:_

 _¡Sí!_

Hola, aquí les traigo una nueva historia, una adaptación en la novela "Get me off" de Penny Wilder con mis personajes favoritos de Sailor Moon. Sé que debería estar actualizando mi otro fic pero este se me vino a la mente cuando termine de leer la historia. Espero que sea de su agrado.

 **Capítulo 1.- Michiru vs Internet.**

Consolar a mi mejor amiga Mina se ha convertido en un trabajo a tiempo completo. Lo siento por ella, sí. Debe joder que todos los novios que ella tuvo en su vida la engañaron. Pero cuando estás solo atraída a los chicos malos, ¿Qué esperas? Ellos no pierden esas malas reputaciones con solo repartir flores y escribir cartas de amor con palabras que hacen que las tarjetas de Hall Mark parezcan como garabatos en las casillas de los baños de hombres.

Mina y yo vamos mensajeándonos de acá para allá instantáneamente a la otra. Ha pasado casi un mes desde el "incidente" con su ex y aun así esto todavía es todo de lo que ella habla. Supongo que me sentiría de la misma manera si yo fuera ella, pero nunca me he atascado en relaciones lo suficientemente largas como para ser engañada. Nunca me he conectado con alguien lo suficiente como para preocuparme de lo que hacen cuando yo no estoy por ahí.

Mientras ella se descarga, yo reviso el más último chisme de Twitter. Siempre había alguien diciendo algo mal mientras internet se acuclilla como un degenerado en la parte de atrás de un callejón esperando a abalanzarse. Algunas veces era mejor que los realities de TV.

 _Mina: ¿Por qué los hombres son unos cretinos?_

 _Yo: Le estás preguntando a la persona incorrecta._

Me paso por Twitter otra vez. Un famoso de internet finalmente se ha puesto de vuelta en el foco de atención por un comentario sexista y ahora de repente, todos enloquecen. Estoy contenta de que nada de lo que posteo vale la pena para hablar. A pesar de mis miles de seguidores en mi cuenta oficial ya que soy una violinista reconocida, como la mayoría de los famosos tengo una cuenta alterna para uso personal; donde las pocas personas que me seguían eran amigos o porque estudiábamos juntos. Todo es tan sin sentido, y malditamente entretenido a la misma vez.

 _Mina: Que está mal conmigo que todos esos hijos de puta sienten la necesidad de estar con alguien más MIENTRAS todavía están conmigo._

Su gramática es espantosa.

 _Yo: No hay nada malo contigo. Eres increíble, y puedes hacerlo mucho mejor._

 _Mina: Nunca encontraré otro chico como él otra vez._

Dramática como siempre. Ruedo los ojos.

 _Yo: Seguro que lo encontrarás. Si te sientas frente a la cárcel el tiempo suficiente, el siguiente amor de tu vida caminará por esas puertas en cualquier minuto._

 _Mina: No heres divertida._

Le sonrío a la luminosa pantalla.

 _Yo: *No eres*._

 _Mina: Te odio._

Reviso Twitter otra vez. Las cosas han bajado el ritmo en la mayor parte, pero lo dejo abierto para poder revisar de vez en cuando.

 _Mina: Voy a enviarte una foto._

 _Yo: ¿De qué?_

 _Mina: Mi salpullido en llamas. Dime si se ve infectado._

¡Oh Dios! Ella es mi mejor amiga y la quiero mucho, pero algunas veces creo que nos hemos acercado demasiado.

Empiezo a escribirle una respuesta, rogando que no lo haga, pero me doy cuenta que estaba empezando a responder en mi actualización de Twitter en su lugar. Lo borro y cambio de vuelta a Instant Messenger. Ella ya envió la foto. Aparece en mi pantalla y suelto un suspiro de alivio. El titulo dice Infección, pero es una foto de su ex y la nueva novia de él.

El ex novio de Mina no es tan guapo, pero tiene un buen cuerpo y él nunca parece tener problemas con las damas. Ella cree que se ve como Ryan Gosling. Tal vez si entornar los ojos lo bastante fuerte y pones una foto de Ryan Gosling frente a su cara allí podría tener algún parecido. La nueva novia, por otra mano, es despampanante. Cabello rubio largo, pechos perfectos, piernas bien formadas en una falda corta. Por supuesto que no le cuento eso a Mina.

 _Yo: Él es gangrena._

Porque es lo que las buenas amigas hacen.

 _Mina: Estoy más que nada enojada por el sexo sin embargo. Él era INCREIBLE en la cama. Era como si el NASCAR corriera en nuestra cama. ¡Se creó para Joder, sí! en cinco minutos seguidos._

Me encojo mientras imagino la cara de él en los últimos momentos de un orgasmo, aquellos ojos saltones, la piel cálida sin importar el clima.

 _Yo: Eres afortunada._

 _Mina: ¿Cómo?_

No puedo creer que esté por admitir esto a la persona con la boca más grande, pero tal vez la hará sentirse mejor.

 _Yo: Lo que voy a decirte es mejor que nunca deje este jodido espacio._

 _Mina: Y tú eres la que siempre me llama melodramática._

 _Yo: Hablo en serio, si no me haces una promesa, no te lo diré._

 _Mina: Bien. Lo prometo._

Ventanas de propagandas llenan mi pantalla, ralentizando mi celular. Las quito con antes de responderle.

 _Yo: Nunca tuve realmente un chico que me diera un orgasmo antes._

Nunca le he contado eso. Probablemente debería mantenerlo para mí misma. Mientras más tiempo estoy con la idea, más empiezo a arrepentirme de contarle. Espero a que me diga algo de esto (Que enloquezca, más bien). No es el tipo de confesión que Mina solo dejará ir.

Un minuto pasa, luego dos, y todavía nada. Tal vez está demasiado ocupada rodando por el piso, riéndose.

¡Diablos! Ahora realmente me estoy arrepintiendo. Mina y yo nos decimos mierdas personales la una a la otra, pero esto podría ser pasar la línea. Esto tiene potencial para convertirse en un yunque que ella sostendrá sobre mi cabeza por el resto de mi vida. Un arma mordaz con el que ella puede picarme cuandoquiera que sienta la necesidad de entretenerse.

Mientras espero que me responda, enciendo la música en mi iPod y pasando por mi lista de Navidad, marcando los regalos que ya he comprado y los que todavía necesito comprar. Del de Mina ya me he ocupado. Ella es la más fácil. Todo el camino hasta los juguetes sexuales ahora que está viviendo la vida de soltera otra vez (Y tal vez, después de mi confesión, una mordaza de pelota). La lista parece seguir sin final. Necesito conseguir algo para dueño de la galería. La fiesta de Navidad del colegio está llegando pronto y yo no he conseguido nada para cualquiera de mis compañeros todavía. Si espero más tiempo. Estaré peleando con la multitud de Vísperas de Navidad en tiendas donde nunca compraría, de otra forma.

Mis parpados pesan y me pillo empezando a cabecear. No puedo tener una siesta ahora. Hay demasiado que hacer, así que me levanto de la cama, y voy a la cocina por un poco de té. Una vez que he hecho mi té y consigo algo para comer, miro por la ventana.

Qué hermosa tarde de invierno. El sol está empezando a ponerse, echando todo en una sombra gris y azul. Una perfecta capa de nieve fresca en el suelo, intacta por la carrera de pies ocupados. El invierno es mi tiempo favorito del año por las cosas con sabor a calabaza y castañas, por leer junto a la chimenea, y por usar todas las lindas bufandas y botas. Me encantaría solo sentarme en el apartamento todo el día, cada día, sin hacer nada, suelto un suspiro de derrota… ojala pudiera.

Tomo mi té y regreso a mi cuarto donde mi colcha de plumas esponjosas está como pelota en mi colchón. La luz de mi teléfono está destellando en mi mesita de noche. Recogiéndolo y pasando el dedo para revelar mi pantalla de inicio, veo que hay varios textos de Mina y una misma cantidad de llamadas perdidas.

¿Qué demonios? Me fui por quince, tal vez veinte minutos. Ella nunca me llama a menos que haya una emergencia urgente. De repente estoy pensando en choque de autos. _Por favor, dime que ella no estaba mensajeando y manejando_. Especialmente en la tarde cuando la temperatura empieza a hundirse y las calles se hacen escarcha. Me preocupo por esa chica algunas veces y por sus malas decisiones, pero no creo que fuera así de tonta.

No dejó una llamada de voz, así que reviso mi WhatsApp. Hay cinco de esos y todos dicen la misma cosa: _Revisa tu puto celular, ¡Maldición!_

Frunzo el ceño y veo a la pantalla. Si ella estuviera herida, lo habría dicho. Mi alivio se hunde por el fastidio picando mis nervios. Esto es demasiado, incluso para ella.

Echo un vistazo hacia mi Instant Messenger está cerrado. Raro. No recuerdo que lo cerré. Le envié un mensaje antes de levantarme. Abro la aplicación y veo las palabras frenéticas de ella todo en mayúsculas.

 _MIERDA. MIRA EN TWITTER._

¿De verdad? ¿Lo que sea que está pasando en Twitter vale la pena como para que me esté asustando con todas esas llamadas? Dándome cuenta que ella está siguiendo la misma historia que yo, voy a Twitter (El cual pensé que cerré junto con las ventanas de comerciales, pero aparentemente no lo hice), y veo que tengo más de trescientos likes y cien compartidos.

¿Compartidos? No he posteado nada recientemente, no desde que anuncié el próximo recital que tendré en el foro local. No era exactamente un post lo bastante relevante para likes, y definitivamente no para compartir. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era encender las noticias para ese tipo de informaciones de todas formas.

Miro mis posts previos para ver qué está pasando y mi estómago se sacude. De repente el cuarto está demasiado caliente. Mis pies están ardiendo dentro de mis botas cómodas, las cuales no se sienten tan cómodas por el momento.

En lugar de enviar el mensaje sobre mi orgasmo (O la falta de este) a Mina en Instant Messenger, lo envié en mi actualización de Twitter. Una actualización muy pública de Twitter. A mis cinco mil seguidores (Trescientos que viven en la misma ciudad que yo. Supongo que ya no seré invisible para ellos después de todo. Mi omisión está exhibida como un intermitente lujurioso en el centro comercial, exponiéndome a mí misma.

¡Qué diablos!

Mi teléfono suena. Lo recojo. La voz de Mina al otro lado, en alto y frenética:

Eres gamberra como la mierda. - Dice con su voz alta, chillona y excitada.- No puedo creer que acabes de decirle al universo de Twitter entero sobre tu tragedia de dormitorio después de que me hiciste jurar mantenerlo en secreto. Pensé que no querías que nadie lo sepa. ¿Todos con los que fuimos a la secundaria no te siguen en el foro local? - No deja de hablar lo suficiente para que yo responda.- De verdad eres mi heroína.

Al principio solo me quedo mirando la pantalla del celular, mi mente dando vueltas. Finalmente, encuentro mi voz. Sale sumisa, asustada.

No quise hacerlo.- Me aclaro la garganta, y cuando hablo otra vez es menos patético.- ¡Se suponía que era un mensaje privado para ti! No puedo solo borrarlo, ¿cierto? pretender que no pasó.

Mina no puede contener la risa, aunque sé que ella escucha la angustia en mi voz. Probablemente está pensando: mejor tú que yo. En realidad, dudo que le importe si fuese ella. Probablemente encontraría su propia admisión divertida también. Amaría toda la atención. Algunas veces deseo ser más como ella. —Borrarlo sería un poquito obvio, ¿No lo crees?- Dice ell.- Déjalo. De esa manera, si la gente cree que si lo hiciste a propósito, parecerás como una rebelde. Tú sabes, a la mierda el mundo. Como una valiente bloguera que es lo bastante segura para contarle al mundo sobre su vagina triste.

¡Jesucristo! Estoy tan jodida.

Los compartidos y los likes solo siguen multiplicándose hasta que mil se convierten en dos mil y estoy pensando en diferentes cortes de pelo y disfraces que puedo usar para cambiar mi identidad. Ya no seré Michiru. Tal vez cambiaré mi nombre a algo más eterno, más del viejo Hollywood, como Maude, o Audrey. ¿O qué tal algo exótico? Angélica, o Mariana.

¿Cómo demonios estoy teniendo tantos compartidos? - Demando. No es como si yo fuera una persona tan importante o algo. Soy solo nadie tratando de averiguar qué se supone que voy a comprar para mis amigos y mi familia para Navidad.

¡Por favor! ¡Si eres Michiru Kaioh! La chica más popular del Mugen, además de ser una prodigio.

No estas ayudando Mina.- Con desagrado.

La gente no tiene vida.- Contesta Mina.- Está frío como la mierda afuera y todos están sentados en sus computadoras o celulares como zombies, comprando en línea y revisando qué mierdas suceden en Twitter. Como nosotras.

Mi celular da una campanada.

¡Oh, Dios!, aquí vamos.- Digo, mi corazón congelándose.- Acabo de recibir un mensaje privado en Twitter. Su risa suena en mis oídos.

Léelo.

No quiero leerlo. Quiero borrarlo sin siquiera abrirlo. La gente es atrevida en internet. Dicen cosas hirientes y horribles y no les importa a quién se las dicen. No se detienen a pensar que hay un ser humano viviente y respirando al otro lado de sus insultos. Yo no quiero que mi Navidad sea arruinada por trolls detestables.

Me quedo mirando el pequeño ícono del sobre con la marca roja a su lado, preguntándome qué hacer a continuación. Si lo borro, siempre me estaré preguntando qué decía. Lo que sea que diga, puedo manejarlo. Estoy segura que no soy la única chica en el mundo que nunca ha hecho que un chico le diera un orgasmo antes, ¿Cierto? Quiero decir, no es mi culpa.

O tal vez lo sea.

La duda empieza a retorcer el camino hacia mi cabeza hasta que me estoy preguntando si tal vez soy yo. Tal vez hay algo mal en mi cuerpo y que nunca fue culpa de los chicos con los que estuve (Aunque si la mayoría de ellos parecían ser idiotas vacilantes en la cama sin idea de cómo trabajar la anatomía femenina).

He tenido suficientes hombres presumiendo sobre sus destrezas sexuales antes de tener sexo conmigo, solo para que lo den todo y salgan derrotados. Mi vagina es oh-para-nadie. Los hombres vienen a jugar, y se van con sus colas metidas tristemente entre las piernas. Solía fingir orgasmos para darles un estímulo de seguridad, como un trofeo de participación. Mientras más vieja me pongo menos paciencia tengo. O juegas para ganar o que se vayan a la mierda de mi campo.

Ugh. Okey, suficiente de analogías deportivas.

Miro el ícono del sobre otra vez y decido, a la mierda. Lo que sea que diga, puedo manejarlo. No puede ser peor de lo que ya es. Estoy más que curiosa para no leerlo de todas formas. Lo abro. El mensaje es de un usuario llamado Ruka El Creador de O's.

Una risa entretenida se levanta por mi garganta. ¿Este chico es de verdad? Esto va a ser raro, y no estoy segura de sí estoy dentro para esto ahora.

¿Lo abriste? – Pregunta Mina. He olvidado que ella todavía estaba en el teléfono.

No todavía.- Contesto, tratando de encender el altavoz, a la vez que hago malabares con el para poder leer el mensaje.- Cambia a Messenger.

Sí, porque eso tuvo grandes resultados la última vez.- La escucho burlarse.

No quiero hacer malabarismos, tengo el teléfono en mi hombro mientras estoy tratando de leer mis mensajes.-La escucho bufar al otro lado.

Bien. Pero trata de no avergonzarte a ti misma otra vez.

Cuelgo. Al momento que lo hago, ella me está mensajeando, voy de vuelta a Twitter y entro a mis mensajes privados.

Vacilo por un largo momento, luego lo abro.

Ruka El Creador de O's: _Un hombre nunca te ha dado un orgasmo antes, ¿eh?_

Oh Dios. ¿Quién es este chico?

Mi Instant Messenger frenéticamente repica. Prácticamente puedo sentir la ansiedad de Mina viniendo por mi celular. Ignorándolo, miro el mensaje de Twitter del señor Creador de O's. Contemplo decirle que fue solo una broma, algo que mi amiga y yo hicimos para conseguir atención, pero por alguna razón no quiero hacerlo. No estoy segura de por qué, pero me siento forzada a decir la verdad. Confesarle a una persona sin rostro que nunca conoceré en la vida real. Le digo que no, que un hombre nunca me dio un orgasmo antes. No por la falta de intentarlo, por supuesto. He tenido bastantes novios que lo dieron todo, pero por alguna razón nunca me llevaron al orgasmo.

Mis dedos pican, preparados para escribir. No conozco a este chico. ¿Y si él es un loco y yo estoy jugando en su fantasía enferma? Entonces otra vez, ¿Qué tengo que perder?

Tomando una profunda respiración, escribo: _No, nunca._

Me muerdo el labio inferior mientras espero a que responda.

 _Ruka El Creador de O's:_ _Yo podría ayudarte con eso._

Toso una risa.

 _Yo: Ni siquiera sabes cómo me veo. Por todo lo que sabes yo podría ser un camionero peludo de mediana edad, rascándome las bolas en el sótano de mi madre anciana mientras trato de recoger chicos jóvenes._

Mi foto de perfil es de mis pies en la arena de la casa de verano de mi familia y m último viaje a la costa de Francia en el verano. Nunca he posteado mi cara en Twitter antes.

 _Ruka El Creador de O's: Tan divertido como suena todo, sé cómo te ves. Tu cuenta de Instagram está posteada en tu perfil. Eres muy hermosa._

Cierro los ojos. Maldición. Me olvidé de eso.

 _Yo: Oh, gracias. Incluso si yo tuviera el hábito de dormir con hombres al azar que conozco en internet (Lo cual no hago), probablemente no vivimos cerca del otro._

 _Ruka El Creador de O's: Vives en Azabu. Yo estoy en Ginza._

Mi respiración se atasca y me aparto corriendo de mi celular como si este pudiera morderme. ¿Cómo sabe él eso? El miedo corta mi estómago, haciéndome sentir enferma.

Como si leyera mi mente, él escribe de vuelta: _Tu ubicación aparece junto a tu nombre cada vez que me escribes un mensaje. Realmente deberías utilizar tus opciones de privacidad._

Todavía estoy pasmada y no le respondo inmediatamente. Debería haber sabido mejor ya que yo puedo ver las ubicaciones de otras personas también.

Mi Instant Messenger suena una y otra vez hasta que es demasiado molesto de ignorar. Finalmente, le hago click.

 _Mina: ¿De quién es el mensaje? ¿Qué dice? Juro por Dios que si sigues ignorándome, voy a tu apartamento y nunca me iré._

Suspiro. Ella lo hará. Y una vez que lo haga, será imposible de deshacerse de ella.

 _Yo: Es un chico con el nombre de Ruka El Creador de O's. Quiere ayudarme con mi Pequeño problema._

Varios minutos pasan y ella no ha respondido. Mientras tanto, consigo otro mensaje de Ruka. Vacilo, luego lo abro.

Ruka El Creador de O's: Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no soy un pervertido acechando en las sombras, tratando de atraer a chicas inseguras en mi mazmorra. Solo te estoy ofreciendo hacerte sentir bien. Sin compromisos.

¿Insegura? ¿Cree que soy insegura? ¡Por favor, si soy hermosa!, ¿Pero que se cree para decir cosas así? ¿Como si yo estuviera en un triste caso donde no puedo echar un polvo? Confía en mí; puedo echar un polvo. Ese nunca ha sido el problema. El problema es lo que pasa después de que la ropa se quita.

Mis dedos golpean la pantalla, furiosa: _Oh, bueno, ya que lo prometes, entonces, em, no. Y, por cierto, no soy insegura. Soy una persona muy confiada, gracias._

Un segundo después, él responde con: _¡Ja! ¿Alguien está un poquito molesta? ¿Golpeé un nervio?_

Me está provocando. Está usando palabras como "insegura" para meterse bajo mi piel. Funciona, pero no voy a decírselo.

Mi Instant Messenger suena otra vez. Estoy teniendo un momento difícil haciendo malabarismos en ambas conversaciones. Tal vez Mina tenía razón. Tal vez no sé cómo navegar en internet o debería usar mi mano como en las conversaciones por teléfono.

Llevo a Instant Messenger en mi pantalla de inicio.

 _Mina: Oh Dios mío. Tienes que decirle que sí._

 _Yo: ¿Estás demente? No conozco a este chico. ¿Y si es un asesino serial?_

Ella responde con links.

 _Mina: Busqué su nombre y estuve buscando su cuenta y encontré estos._

Entro en los links resaltados que ella envió. Es una lista de comentarios de mujeres hacia Ruka El Creador de O's en Twitter. No solo de una o dos, sino que de montones de mujeres. Los leo en voz alta para mí misma.

Gracias por lo de anoche.- Digo. Es de la usuaria JasmineFontana.- Fuiste increíble anoche. De BrendaQua.

Nunca había tenido a alguien que me tocara así. —Este es de LadyBella, quien es una usuaria certificada de Twitter con la comprobación junto a su nombre. Pensé que solo los famosos tenían esos. El último dice: "Me hiciste venir tan duro". Leo este tweet varias veces en mi cabeza.

No puedo evitar sentirme intrigada. No voy a decirle eso a Mina no obstante, o ella me empujará incluso más duro para que duerma con este chico. Especialmente si le digo que vivimos en menos de una hora de distancia.

 _Yo: Él es asqueroso._

 _Mina: Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? Él suena exquisito._

 _Yo: Mira con cuántas mujeres ha tenido sexo. Es ridículo._

 _Mina: Mira lo felices que son ellas._

Eso es indiscutible.

Pero ni siquiera puedo entender lo de tener sexo con un extraño. No le daré ninguna oportunidad, incluso si estuviera lo suficientemente loca para darle un intento, estaría demasiado nerviosa para siquiera para excitarme.

 _Yo: No voy a hacerlo._

Me he decidido. Esto es demasiado loco. Esto es algo que Mina haría por capricho. No yo. No soy así de valiente o loca.

 _Mina: ¡Ni siquiera has visto cómo se ve!_

 _Yo: No me importa cómo se ve._

 _Mina: Pero qué mierda, solo veamos cómo se ve él, antes de que le bajes la cortina completamente._

 _Yo: No importa._

 _Mina: Por favor. Por mí._

Me quejo. Ella siempre saca esa tontería del "por mí." Como si nuestra entera amistad no siempre hubiera sido por ella.

 _Yo: Bien._

Me rindo como siempre hago.

Le envió un mensaje a Ruka: _Como ya sabes cómo me veo yo, es justo si me envías una foto de ti._

Unos segundos después un mensaje aparece en mi buzón. Lo cliqueo y veo que es una cuenta de Instagram de Haruka Tenoh. Sin el "Creador de O's" entre los nombres. Solo él.

Me inclino más cerca de la pantalla. Con las manos temblando, el corazón latiéndome en el pecho. No sé por qué estoy tan nerviosa por ver cómo se ve él. No es como si algo resultara de esto. No nos mandaremos mensajes o hablaremos por teléfono. Jamás nos conoceremos _sin importar cómo se vea_. Estoy simplemente curiosa, supongo.

No sé lo que estaba imaginando, pero no es al hombre en las fotos. Es aproximadamente de mi edad, se ve alto, aunque supongo que es difícil decirlo desde una foto. Él es muy hermoso, tiene cabello rubio desaliñado, labios llenos que se ven suaves, y los ojos verde esmeralda más increíbles, alineados con largas pestañas que hace que se destaquen incluso más. Mataría por tener esos ojos. ¿Cómo es justo que una persona tenga tantos atributos perfectos? Apuesto a que él es un verdadero pendejo.

Eso, o un completo idiota. Alguien que se ve así de bueno posiblemente no puede tener una gran personalidad también. Casi en todas sus fotos, él está con un perro. Un perro esquimal con un ojo azul y uno marrón. No son selfies. Solo fotos de Ruka y su perro en lugares diferentes.

Mayormente en ambientes de campo, haciendo senderismo cerca de un río, haciendo kayak en un lago. Un chico del tipo de exterior y fuerte. Se ve de ese tipo. Me pregunto quién ha tomado todas esas fotos. Probablemente las mujeres que parecen venerarlo en la cama.

Tropiezo por una foto de él parado en el océano hasta las rodillas con un par de pantalones cortos para nadar y una playera holgada sin mangas. Esta foto llamo mi atención, tiene un cuerpo delgado pero muy atlético y esculpido con músculos como si acabara de salir del gimnasio. Su sonrisa es blanca y brillante, entorna los ojos mientras su perro sale del agua para tomar el palo que él sostiene en su mano.

¿Estás jodidamente bromeando? Hasta tiene dientes perfectos. Pero algo no me cuadra de él, aunque si soy sincera Haruka es un duro diez. Fácil. Solo he visto a hombres como él en revistas. Se ve retocado, hermoso. Nada como los hombres que he tenido en mi cama.

De repente, sin darme cuenta al principio, estoy imaginándolo encima de mí, con aquellos hermosos ojos azules mirando los míos.

Realmente estoy imaginando cómo sería estar desnuda en una cama con un perfecto extraño.

Mi Instant Messenger repica, y lo abro.

 _Mina: Bueno, ¿Encontraste cómo se ve?_

Contemplo decirle que no. Si ella ve lo atractivo que es él, nunca lo dejará ir. Pero nunca le he mentido a mi mejor amiga y no voy a hacerlo ahora. Sin importar lo molesta que ella puede ser.

Le envío el link, luego cambio de vuelta a Twitter y a mi conversación con Haruka.

 _Yo: Me gusta tu perro._

 _Ruka El Creador de O's: ¿Eso es todo? ¿Te gusta mi perro?_

Creo que él está esperando a que yo hable efusivamente sobre lo caliente que es.

Estoy segura que eso hacen todas las mujeres que hablan con él. Yo no soy una de sus grupitos. Él es prácticamente un Dios, sí, pero no voy a alimentar su ego con menudencia barata.

 _Yo: Sí, me gusta tu perro. ¿Cómo se llama?_

 _Ruka El Creador de O's: Opie. Es mi mejor amigo._

Lucho con los pensamientos adorables corriendo por mi cabeza. Lo juro, soy embaucada por un chico y su perro. Estoy segura que es otra manera para atraer mujeres y que entren a su web sexual.

 _Yo: Así que, ¿Eres como un prostituto o algo?_

Supongo que sería llamado gigoló para un hombre, pero esa es una estúpida palabra y me rehúso a usarla.

 _Ruka El Creador de O's: No, nada de eso. Solo me gusta el sexo y hacer que las mujeres se sientan bien. Si nunca un hombre te ha hecho venir, lo más probable es que él está haciendo algo mal. Necesitas estar con alguien que sepa lo que está haciendo. Yo puedo hacer que tu coño explote con solo usar los dedos. Y soy mucho mejor con la lengua. ¿Te gustaría que te coman el coño?_

Esto me toma por sorpresa por lo directo y sexual que él es. No conozco a este chico y definitivamente no estoy cómoda hablando así con alguien que no conozco.

Sin responder, salgo de Twitter y saco Instant Messenger otra vez y veo que hay una sarta de mensajes de Mina. Estos mayormente parlotean una y otra vez sobre lo sexi que es él.

 _Yo: Tengo que irme, Mina. Te hablaré más tarde._

 _Mina: No me dejes colgada. Necesitamos hablar sobre este Creador de O's un poco más._

 _Yo: Más tarde. Lo prometo._

Okey, pues tal vez sí que le miento a mi mejor amiga una vez por momentos, porque no tengo planes de hablar de esto más tarde con ella.


	2. Una taza de humillación para llevar

**Capítulo. 2. Una taza de humillación para llevar, por favor.**

El resto de la noche me la paso mirando TV sin sentido, pero mis pensamientos siguen regresando a mi conversación con el Creador de O's. Recreo sus palabras. En mi cabeza puedo escucharlas. Imagino cómo sonaría su voz. Profunda, confiada, sexy, apuesto.

Jesús, detente, me digo a mí misma. Él probablemente suena como Minnie Mouse y cecea. Probablemente algo raro, navegando para pescar chicas vulnerables para que él pueda atraerlas a su cuarto de costura y haga trajes enteros tipo body con sus pieles.

Cuando finalmente estoy bastante cansada donde pienso que voy a caer dormida, son pasadas las dos de la mañana. Me acuesto en la cama, pero el sueño no llega. En todo lo que puedo pensar son en las palabras de Haruka.

¿Te gustaría que te coman el coño?

No es una pregunta fácil de responder. En teoría, sí que me gustaría. Algo cálido y suave y húmedo debería sentirse increíble en partes sensibles del cuerpo, pero las pocas veces que hice que los hombres me dieran sexo oral, ellos han apuntado con sus lenguas y me pinchan como si mi vagina fuera un teclado y ellos estuvieran transcribiendo el evento.

No fue exactamente caliente.

Pero aparte de todo eso, no puedo recuperarme de lo directo que fue él en sus mensajes. No diría que soy mojigata. Lejos de aquello, en realidad, pero nunca he tenido a un chico hablándome de esa forma antes. Tal agresivo y en mi cara. Si no tuviera una cara que vaya con las palabras, las habría encontrado asquerosas. Pero cuando pienso en Haruka, aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes mirándome, me imagino su boca entre mis piernas, sus labios llenos separándose, la lengua húmeda presionándose en mi abertura, lo estoy todo menos disgustada.

No tengo idea de cómo se supone que dormiré ahora. La caldera se encendió. Me quito mis cobertores y luego mi ropa. Levantándome, voy a salir, pero pronto después tengo frío. Al parecer no puedo ponerme cómoda, y mucho de esto tiene que ver con el hecho de que estoy excitada.

Mi computadora está en mi escritorio, la luz de la batería está parpadeando mientras se carga. Me quedo mirándola, preguntándome si me ha mensajeado otra vez. No he revisado Twitter desde que lo cerré, dejándolo a él colgado. Probablemente no. Un chico como él no necesita rogar. Pero aparentemente, piensa que yo sí, ya que cree que soy insegura.

Me rehúso a revisar mis mensajes. Puedo ser insegura, pero no estoy desesperada. No me levanto. No voy a salir de la cama por un extraño.

A la mañana siguiente, me arrastro fuera de la cama y voy directo a la ducha. Una vez que estoy vestida finalmente me decido y reviso Twitter. Como lo pensé, él no respondió. Tengo que salir a pesar que solo haya dormido un par de horas y es evidente por los círculos oscuros bajo mis ojos y por la piel hinchada de mi cara. Me pongo un poco de maquillaje y me dirijo al aparcamiento. Una brisa glacial consigue abrumarme hasta sacarme el sueño.

Una vez que estoy en el aparcamiento, noto que todos los carros están cubiertos de nieve. Hay un muñeco de nieve de clasificación X cerca y el nombre de alguien escrito de amarillo con un paisaje de manera intacto.

Tengo que adivinar qué carro es el mío. Todos ellos están cubiertos hasta la superficie. Por fin logro encontrar a James mi chofer, quien está tratando de quitar la pila de nieve con las manos hasta que alcanzó la puerta del lado del conductor. Está congelado y cerrado. Después de que finalmente consiguió abrirlo, el carro no arrancó.

\- Lo siento Srita. Kaioh.- Me dice apenado James como si fuera su culpa que el auto no encendiera.

\- te preocupes James, tomaré un taxi.- Le digo mientras me dirijo a la acera.- Puedes irte a tu casa, tienes la tarde libre.

Lo veo retirarse mientras sigo esperando a que pase algún taxi. Después de un par de minutos sin obtener ninguno le digo a nadie en particular.

\- ¿Es en serio?

Al menos el metro está cerca. Puedo caminar allí y llegar a Tokio es mucho más rápido de esa manera. Vuelvo a mi apartamento por una bufanda, luego me dirijo hacia el metro, será la primera vez que suba a uno. Las aceras están resbalosas por el hielo.

Aunque usé botas con buena fricción, todavía tengo que tener cuidado de no caerme. La estación de metro huele como pañales sucios y porquería humana, pero al menos es cálido. Cuando el tren se detiene, me subo a bordo.

Toma quince minutos por metro para alcanzar mi usual cafetería.

Casi me duermo durante el viaje, pero despierto justo a tiempo para mi parada cuando alguien a mi lado anuncia que tienen que orinar.

Bajo del metro y me entrelazo por el desastre de viajeros de fin de semana. Tan pronto subo las escaleras, salgo de los túneles, soy pillada por el aire polar, mi respiración inflando una nube blanca y ondulante frente a mí.

Envolviendo la bufanda más fuerte alrededor de mi cuello, camino varias cuadras hasta mi cafetería favorita.

Dentro está cálido y el olor del café y las especias de otoño es tentador. Unos minutos después, mi mandíbula deja de castañear y mis músculos se descongelan lo suficiente para relajarse.

Es una linda tiendita. Individualmente propio, en lugar de uno de esas cadenas cargadas donde cada una de sus tiendas se ve igual y reproduce el mismo molesto jazz por los parlantes, demasiado fuerte para escucharte a ti mismo pensar, ni que hablar de leer o relajarte mientras bebes tu café.

Las paredes están cubiertas de un arte inusual y extraño, los muebles disparejos y coloridos, y el único sonido es el siseo de las máquinas de expreso, el tráfico de afuera, y la charla de los amigos.

La mayoría de las personas en la tienda son regulares. Hay un anciano que lee su libro en el asiento de la ventana. La última vez que lo vi estaba leyendo Rebecca, de Daphne du Maurier. Hoy es Love Story, de Erich Segal. Otro está en su lugar usual en la esquina, usando un dispositivo de control de tobillo y una sudadera sucia. Juega videojuegos en su teléfono sin auriculares, con el volumen en alto. Me doy cuenta que es mejor evitar a ese tipo. Por las mesas vacías alrededor de él, asumo que todos están en la misma conclusión.

En unos de los sofás hay un grupo de chicos yuppies de L.L. Bean con sus iPads. No reconozco a ninguno de ellos. Deben estar aquí por el descanso de invierno como la mayoría de los jóvenes en esta ciudad.

Cuando paso junto a ellos empiezan a reírse. Los miro, haciendo contacto visual con uno de los chicos, cerca de los veinte, atractivo de una manera plástica. Su cabello es demasiado prolijo, la cara demasiada definida, dientes demasiado grandes y rectos.

Su mirada se topa con la mía y ahueca su boca con la mano, riéndose. Tan pronto hace esto, sus amigos hacen lo mismo.

Ahora me estoy poniendo paranoica. Estoy agitada y nerviosa mientras camino hasta el final de la fila donde la gente espera para ordenar. Bajo la vista a mi ropa, en la parte de atrás de mis botas, preguntándome si traigo pegado algún papel o algo. No hay nada que pueda ver.

Mirando directamente adelante, trato de ignorar a todos. Aun así, no puedo evitar sacar un pequeño espejo de mi bolso para observar mi cara solo en caso de que haya algo allí.

Una vez que estoy en el frente, ordeno mi tisana de belladona. La camarera se queda mirándome como si quisiera decir algo. He estado viniendo a esta cafetería por tanto tiempo desde que ha sido abierto. Conozco a estas personas lo bastante bien que ya no necesito decir mi nombre con mi orden. Ellos ya no me preguntan. Y aun así, esta chica me mira como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido antes.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto, esperando que revele lo que sea que parece estar atrayendo la atención de todos.

Es una chica linda, de veinte años o algo, con un corte de chico y con nariz fina. Recuerdo cuando ella consiguió trabajo aquí, manejando torpemente las máquinas para hace espuma y revolviendo las ordenes de todos. Es gerente ahora y hace los dibujos de hojas más geniales con la leche en los lattes.

Ella sacude la cabeza, mirando a su compañera quien esconde la sonrisa detrás de su mano justo como los chicos de L.L. Bean hicieron.

\- Nop, no en absoluto. ¿Puedo darte algo más?

Estaba por ordenar una barra de frutos secos, pero ahora solo quiero salir como lo más rápido de aquí.

\- No, gracias.

Me siento en una mesa vacía, bajando la mirada a mi teléfono e ignorando a todos.

\- Michiru.- Llama la camarera.

Cuando voy a tomarlo, miro la taza, pero no es mi nombre el que está escrito encima. En vez de eso, ella escribió, en una desastrosa caligrafía en cursiva: La Sin O's.

Espero a que la camarera termine con su cliente, luego pregunto.

\- ¿Esto es mío? Aquí dice La Sin O's. - Dos de las otras chicas en el mostrador bufan una risa.

\- Definitivamente es tuyo.- Dice ella.

Las veo, confundida y enojada. He estado viniendo a esta cafetería lo suficiente para pensar que las camareras me dirían si algo está mal conmigo. Soy una increíble cliente al dejar propinas, adecuadamente sobre la línea del veinte por ciento. Nunca otra vez. De hecho, no sé si quiero entrar por estas puertas. Supongo que tendré que tratar con el gusto a insípido de las tisanas de las cadenas grandes.

En lugar de confrontarlas como quiero, tomo mi tisana y voy afuera. ¿Debería siquiera beberlo?

¿Y si le pusieron algo y ese es el por qué están riéndose? Pese a mi cerebro privado de una bebida caliente, decido no tomar ningún trago y lo arrojo al bote de basura más cercano.

Una vez que estoy a unas tiendas de la cafetería, me siento en el banco frente a la tienda de lencería y googleo "La Sin O's." Al principio no creo que algo aparezca, asumiendo que es algún tipo de broma interna de las camareras. Como el juego que a Mina le gusta jugar cuando estamos en el centro comercial, señalando a todas las personas que ella piensa son "básicos".

No soy así de suertuda, sin embargo. Bastantes cosas aparecen en mi pantalla. Incluyendo una foto mía. Al principio no estoy segura de qué estoy buscando hasta que veo una captura de pantalla de mi post de Twitter. Mi estómago se retuerce hasta que siento como si pudiera vomitar. Me inclino, esperando a que las náuseas se disipen. Cuando la mala sensación finalmente pasa, mis pensamientos empiezan a correr. Si el internet lo sabe, y ya se ha extendido hasta mi cafetería favorita, ¿cuántas personas lo saben?

Luego me doy cuenta que la captura de pantalla de mi post de Twitter está en el foro local. La gente va allí para vender cosas, buscar animales perdidos, etc. Es como Craiglist, pero menos repulsivo. Es un sitio popular para gente de las escuelas locales cuando buscan compañeros de piso o cuando necesitan ayuda para encontrar muebles. Es probable que cualquiera que me conozca haya visto esto a estas alturas. Y con mi cara pegada en todo internet, si no me conocían antes, ahora lo harán.

Instantáneamente, estoy con mi teléfono, tratando de congelar mis cuentas de Twitter e Instagram para que la gente deje de tomar mis fotos y compartan mi post, solo que no puedo hacerlo desde mi teléfono. Borro el post, pero tengo que hacer el resto desde mi computadora.

Me paro para irme, resbalándome en el suelo y casi cayendo antes de sujetarme en el banco. Miro alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie me vio.

¿Este día puede ponerse peor?

Una vez que doy con mi punto de apoyo, cojeo tan rápido como puedo, prácticamente esquiando sobre hielo en la acera, para llegar al metro.

Una vez que llego, hay solo lugar para pararse. La yuxtaposición de olores de humanos sucios y de perfume hace que mi cabeza nade. Oficialmente odio el metro, el ruido metálico de las vías, el movimiento de sacudidas, la sensación de estrechez y claustrofóbica que da.

No hay lugar para sentarse, solo lugar para quedarse parado en el tren. Pero no me importa. Estoy demasiado preocupada por mi status como "La Sin O's" que la horda de bacterias colonizando él tubo en el que me sostengo para mantener el equilibrio mientras el tren empieza a moverse. Hago una nota mental para usar antibacterial en cuanto baje.

Nadie me está mirando, lo cual es un buen signo. Todos se ven tan miserables como yo me siento. Con las cabezas bajas, los ojos pegados a un libro o a sus teléfonos. Creo que finalmente esquivo la locura y yo empiezo a relajarme y trato de pensar en cómo escapar del estigma del post de mi Twitter, cuando un hombre se acerca a mí.

\- Oye, ¿te conozco? - Pregunta él.

Su respiración es caliente en mi cara, oliendo a mostaza y jamón, _repugnante_ , como cuando alguien eructa y el olor se detiene.

Está en sus treinta, con la frente transpirada a pesar del frío, cejas espesas y complexión de italiano. Tiene un poquito de sobrepeso y tiene que apretarse entre otros dos viajantes apropiadamente para alcanzarme. Me aparto para mantener su aliento lejos de mí. Nunca he visto a este hombre en mi vida.

\- No, no lo creo.- Digo, y giro la cabeza lejos de él, esperando que entienda.

Pero en lugar de marcharse o de solo seguir con sus asuntos, se mete en mi espacio personal y dice:

\- ¿Estás segura? Porque te ves realmente familiar.

Miro por la ventana manchada de suciedad, mi misión es tratar de seguir el ritmo del grafiti agregado en las paredes que pasan. Mi parada no se ve desde aquí. Espero que haya una pronto. No me importa dónde se dirija siempre y cuando me aleje de este hombre. Los bellos de mi nuca están levantados y estoy perdiendo la paciencia. No estoy de humor para hablar con alguien ahora, y menos con un pervertido con olor a embutidos, y pongo una distancia apropiada. Decido tratar con una mentira.

\- No soy de aquí. Acabo de llegar a la ciudad.

\- ¿De dónde eres? - Se acerca más, su pecho presionándose contra mi brazo izquierdo. No tengo a donde ir. Si me muevo más adelante, chocaré con otro chico parado a mi derecha. Estoy casi tentada de hacerlo. Tal vez enojarlo será suficiente distracción para que este tipo pierda el interés.

\- Osaka —digo.

\- ¿De qué parte de Osaka?

Con un suspiro de irritación giro para encararlo y decirle con todo mi lenguaje corporal que retroceda. Estoy por decírselo cuando él dice:

\- Oh, oye, sé quién eres. - Sonríe y me señala como si estuviera cara a cara con una celebridad. - Eres la Sin O's. He visto tus fotos en todos los memes.

¿Memes? ¿Hay memes sobre mí ahora? Trato de no ponerme loca. La ansiedad fluye en mi cuerpo haciéndome que todo se me entumezca. Quiero correr, pero estoy atascada.

\- No, definitivamente esa no soy yo. Digo.- No soy quien crees.

\- Sí que lo eres.- Asegura, sus ojos brillando con reconocimiento, ajeno a mi creciente ira.- Reconocería tu cara en cualquier lado.

Se inclina incómodamente cerca y todos los bellos en mi cuerpo reaccionan como las orejas de un conejo cuando siente a un depredador. Mis nervios disparan signos de advertencia, mi piel pica incómodamente. Se inclina incluso más cerca hasta que yo estoy retrocediendo contra una mujer que me empuja hacia él. Él me sujeta por la muñeca, presionando juntos nuestros pechos.

\- Apuesto a que puedo hacerte llegar al O.- Susurra repulsivamente.

Su mano serpentea a mí alrededor para sujetar mi trasero.

\- No me toques.- Gruño, con la voz lo suficientemente alta para escucharse sobre el ruido de metal y los chirridos de las vías.

Impasible por el cambio en mi voz, sonríe. Varias personas nos miran de reojo, pero regresan con sus libros y su música.

\- Vamos, no seas así.- Su mano se mueve más abajo, más cerca de mi entrepierna, más duro y enérgico.- Diez minutos conmigo y nadie te llamará "Sin O's" otra vez.- Empieza a molerse contra mí, prácticamente montando mi pierna.

\- ¡Suéltame!- Trato de pegarle, pero estando así de cerca, mis golpes son inefectivos. Sigo intentándolo de todas formas, esperando dar un golpe de suerte. La siguiente vez que trato de golpearlo, sujeta mis brazos en un fuerte agarre, apretándome lo bastante duro para cortar mi circulación.

Aun así, nadie hace nada para tratar de ayudarme. Ni siquiera nadie parece notarlo excepto por un grupo que levanta sus teléfonos para tomar una foto. Mi corazón acelera, y empiezo a entrar en pánico, preguntándome si este tipo va a tratar de hacer lo que sea conmigo justo aquí en frente de todos estos robots que al parecer no les importa nada más que su propio entretenimiento.

¿Esta ciudad ha enloquecido?

Trato de gritar pero él pone una de sus garras grasosas sobre mi boca para callarme. Luego repentinamente él es tironeado hacia atrás. Primero está allí frente a mí, luego se fue, tan rápido que mi cerebro lucha por comprender lo que pasó. Todos los demás de alrededor parecen tan confundidos mientras un hombre sube encima de él y lanza un feroz puñetazo al costado de su nariz. Hay un sonido de un chasquido que escucho incluso sobre todas las voces mascullando y los sonidos del tren. La nariz de mi atacante está sangrando y más torcida de lo que había estado cuando estaba parado frente a mí. Definitivamente rota. Grita y lloriquea, incapaz de conseguir el equilibrio suficiente para pararse.

Levanto la mirada hacia mi rescatador, pero su espalda está hacia mí. Luego se gira y toma mi mano.

Todo se mueve demasiado rápido para tener una visión clara de él. Me doy cuenta que el tren se ha detenido y las puertas se abren. Me jala por la multitud y por la atareada terminal.

Aturdida y un poquito aterrada por lo que acaba de pasar, permito que me arrastre como una niña hasta que estamos afuera en el frío otra vez.

Mirando nuestros dedos entrelazados, veo que sus nudillos están sangrando, y que su mano está empezando a hincharse. Aquello no parece entorpecer su fuerte agarre.

Cuando finalmente tomo aire y la nube que había estado sofocando mis pensamientos se aclara, me detengo, tironeando mi mano de él. Él lentamente gira para mirarme y mi respiración se congela en mis pulmones…

* * *

¿Quién será la persona que ayudo a Michiru en el tren? ¿Lograra Michiru sobrevivir a su tweet?

Esta y mil respuestas más se resolverán en los siguientes capítulos jajaja.

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron comentarios sobre el primer capítulo.

Milla 23: Actualice pronto :D ya tengo avanzada el problema es que no tengo tanto tiempo libre como para subir seguido como me gustaría, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

beccaholmes99: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ojala te siga gustando esta historia.

Vicky: Nunca dije que Haruka fuera hombre ¿O sí? Jajajaja aún faltan más capítulos mujer y si lees entre líneas verás que algo no le cuadra a Michiru sobre el creador de O's. Si he leído unas cuantas historias en Wattpad pero se e hace medio complicada la página que me desespero muy rápido y me pongo mejor a leer otra cosa. En cuanto tenga una chance me doy una vuelta por tu historia (Si logro encontrarla). Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Entre entrepiernas congeladas y Blazer

Hola a todos, ahora me he tardado más en actualizar esta historia pero he andado como loca estos días. Además que empecé a dar clases después del trabajo, y eso de preparar clases más mis otras actividades me trae un poco saturada por lo que ni cabeza para actualizar, espero agarrarle la onda pronto.

Pero bueno sin más por el momento los dejo con el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios.

* * *

 **Capítulo 03.- Entre Entrepiernas congelas y Blazer de parches en los codos.**

Cuando finalmente tomo aire y la nube que había estado sofocando mis pensamientos se aclara, me detengo, tironeando mi mano de él. Él lentamente gira para mirarme y mi respiración se congela en mis pulmones.

Reconozco aquellos llamativos ojos verdes, esa frente seria y las fuertes facciones de las fotos de Instagram.

-¿Haruka Tenoh?- Le pregunto, con la voz baja con confusión.

El hombre de Twitter. El Creador de O's. Mis primeros pensamientos coherentes no son de él salvándome, o por qué él estaba allí para salvarme en primer lugar. En lugar de eso, los pensamientos corriendo en mi cabeza son las palabras que él me había escrito anoche.

 _¿Te gusta que te coman el coño?_

Sin ninguna advertencia, hay un temblor entre mis piernas y la imagen en mi cabeza de las fantasías que había tenido cuando lo imaginé lamiéndome. Mis músculos se aprietan, y cuando lo hacen me doy cuenta que ya estoy húmeda. Eso nunca me ha pasado antes. Nunca me he puesto húmeda con solo mirar a un chico.

Jamás. Sin importar lo atractivo que sea. Aunque, tengo que admitir, nunca he visto un hombre tan atractivo como Haruka antes, con todos sus ángulos intensos y dramáticos.

Mi boca está abierta. Puedo sentir el aire frío secándome la garganta y tengo que forzarme a cerrarla y a tragar. Él se frota la mano. Obviamente la adrenalina que había estado bombeando está disminuyendo y el dolor de su mano está manifestándose. Por como luce, algo podría haberse roto. Tomo su mano con la mía, y recorro un dedo a lo largo de la piel dañada.

-Podría estar rota.- Digo.

-Solo magullada. Responde y aparta la mano de mí.

Su voz es justa como esperé que sonara: baja, segura e imponente. Nada como la de Minnie Mouse con un ceceo como me dije a mí misma que sería para sacarlo de mi mente.

-Luce un poquito más que magullada.- Replico.

-No lo está.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Él mira de costado, sus pestañas largas y oscuras dan una sombra sobre sus ojos, haciéndolos parecer esmeraldas.

-Solía hacer peleas en jaulas. Y sabría si mi mano está rota, y esta no lo está. Ni siquiera es un esguince. Está bien.

-¿Peleas en jaulas?- Definitivamente no puedo creer eso.

Tengo que levantar la mirada hacia él cuando hablo. Tenía la sensación que él era alto cuando vi sus fotos, pero es mucho más alto de lo que pensé, es una figura especialmente imponente. Aunque algo sigue sin cuadrarme de su aspecto.

-Suena peligroso- Digo.

Él parece divertido por mi obvia falta de conocimiento de luchas de jaulas.

-Puede ser.

-¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba yo?- Pregunto.

Su diversión se extiende hasta el resto de su cara y se ríe, exponiendo sus dientes hermosos, rectos y blancos. No le falta ninguno, no es lo que esperarías de un luchador. Él no ha perdido ninguno.

-¡Guau!- Dice, sacudiendo la cabeza.

El cielo esta blanco por la tormenta parece drenar todo el color excepto por Haruka. De alguna forma él es vibrante junto con el resto de la ciudad blanca y negra. Su rostro está manchado de rojo, sus ojos brillan como gemas preciosas. Incluso su piel parece resplandecer. No puedo evitar quedarme mirando. Sé lo obvia que estoy siendo, pero soy incapaz de evitarlo.

Mis ojos están fijos en él.

Y en ese preciso momento algo hace click en mi cerebro, no es un él es una ella. Aunque si les seré sincera su género no me importa en estos momentos. Es como mirar al sol. Sabes que no deberías, y que eso puede ser dañino, pero es tan malditamente hermosa.

-Un poquito ególatra, ¿no?- Dice.- Tienes suerte de que tu cabeza inflada no se atasque en las puertas del metro.

El hechizo del que me tiene de repente se rompe con sus palabras. El calor llena mis mejillas. Le frunzo el ceño. La única cosa que me previene de perder mi "cabeza inflada" y de arreglármelas con "él" es que, me salvó y no quiero parecer desagradecida. Cuando su risa finalmente se calma, dice:

-No me di cuenta que eras tú a la que acosaba, hasta que ya había golpeado a ese chico. Fue una coincidencia. Estaba de camino a Tokio.

Muerdo en interior de mi mejilla, sintiéndome estúpida.

Tiene razón.

Estaba loca por pensar que apareció solo por mí. Quiero alejarme de ella lo más pronto posible, escapar de esta vergüenza.

Definitivamente no voy a regresar en metro. Esta vez solo llamaré un taxi y espero poder encontrar uno.

-Oh, bueno, gracias por la ayuda.- Digo.- Lo lamento por tu mano.

Empiezo a marcharme, pero me toma de la mano otra vez.

-Actúas como si estuviéramos a punto de ir por caminos separados.- Me dice.

-Sí, lo estamos. Necesito ir de compras.

La verdad no tengo planeado ir de compras después de ese suceso en el tren. Estoy demasiado nerviosa por eso, aunque realmente necesito ir. Si no le encuentro al dueño de la galería un regalo antes de la fiesta de Navidad, podría terminar con regalarle una cosa al azar de mi apartamento.

Solo quiero ir a casa para poder borrar mis cuentas, detener el virus de Sin O's antes que se extienda a un más. Si todo este asunto de Twitter llega a mis compañeros del Mugen, nunca sería capaz de mostrar la cara en la escuela otra vez.

-Se ve como si es mundo está lleno de coincidencias hoy.- Dice.- Tengo que hacer algo de compras también. Es por eso que voy a Tokio. Iré contigo.

-Um, ¿Qué? - ¿Yo, ir de compras con "el" Creador de O's?

¿Este día podría ponerse más raro?

Se comporta de forma muy protectora. Con cualquier otra persona estaría enfadada por el espectáculo misógino y dominante que demuestra su actitud. Pero al parecer todo lo que puedo hacer es tomar su lenguaje corporal y aplicarlo al dominio.

Nunca he estado con alguien que solo tome el mando de la manera que "él" lo hace.

Siempre he sido yo la que ha llevado el control, la única a quien mis amantes buscaban por una respuesta. Mirándome con sus ojos de cachorrito, ansioso por una palmada en la cabeza, y esperando un regalo: ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? ¿Es bueno? ¿Te gusta eso? Honestamente, fue tedioso.

-No creo ni por un segundo que vinieras a _Azabu_ para comprar.- Este lugar no es exactamente una meca de tiendas exclusiva.

Ella habría estado mejor en Harajuku ó donde ella vive. Lo más probable que él está aquí por una de sus grupitos de Twitter y solo corrió hacia mí, la damisela en peligro.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto.- De mí, quiero decir.

Me toma de la mano otra vez, inclinándose cerca, jalándome hacia la entrada del centro comercial. Huele demasiado rico, inhalo muy profundamente, su colonia debe ser muy cara, quiero enterrar la cara en su abrigo e inhalar y no olvidar su aroma. Pero es una chica ¡A quién le importa! Lo único que deseo en estos momentos que entierre su linda boca en mi centro y que hiciera realidad las palabras que me dijo anoche.

En una voz baja y autoritaria, dice:

-Creo que sabes lo que quiero.

Sus palabras envían escalofríos desde la cima de mi cabeza hasta la apertura entre mis piernas.

Comienzo a pensar en aquellas palabras sucias que me había escrito y que me mantuvieron despierta toda la noche.

Parada frente a él, las imágenes mentales se hacen más fuertes. Miro esas manos y esos dedos capaces de cualquier cosa, los imagino dentro de mí, retorciéndose y haciendo su magia.

De repente me doy cuenta que en el corto momento que he estado en su presencia, me he puesto tan húmeda que se ha traspasado por mis jeans. Puedo sentir el aire congelado entre mis piernas, enfriándolo incómodamente.

¿Cómo se supone que iré a comprar así?

Necesito cambiarme. No, primero necesito ocuparme de esta dolorosa necesidad en mi cuerpo, luego una ducha, luego un cambio de ropa.

Lo miro y ruedo los ojos, tratando de sacudirme de su agarre, pero la rubia aprieta más fuerte, sin dejarme ir. Sus manos están cálidas. Las mías duelen por estar tan frías. Miro nuestros dedos entrelazados, los cardenales empiezan a formarse en sus nudillos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - Pregunto.

Con una sonrisa aniñada y arrogante, simplemente dice:

-Sosteniendo tu mano, ¿qué parece? De verdad, Michiru, ¿siempre eres así de densa?

Toso una risa incrédula.

-Guau, no eres encantador. ¿Cómo le haces para tener tantas mujeres en la cama con una personalidad como esa?

Quiero decir, además de su figura atractiva de pasarela y de héroe de acción.

-Oh, es fácil.- Dice, encogiendo sus hombros.- Es por mi maravillosa lengua y mis dejos largos.

Mis pies instantáneamente dejan de moverse. Pero Haruka sigue caminando, jalándome hacia adelante. Tropiezo y otra vez me está arrastrando como un perrito que todavía no está domesticado con correa.

-Sigue el ritmo.-Dice.- Tenemos compras que hacer.

Sin querer continuamente echo vistazos a su boca y sus manos, esperando que revelen algo. He oído hablar y he experimentado aquellos que se jactan de sus habilidades y están generalmente llenos de exageración. Tal vez ese es su truco.

Tengo que decir que me tiene más curiosa de lo que me gustaría estar a pesar de ser mujer.

Mientras caminamos, noto que la gente nos mira. Estoy teniendo incluso más atención de la que tuve en la cafetería.

Las calles están llenas de compradores. La canción _Salvation Army Santa Clauses_ suena fuera de diferentes tiendas. El aroma de canela y clavo de olor se derrama de las panaderías y de las tiendas de caramelos mientras reparten muestras de sus mercaderías de fiesta.

-Ves a todas esas personas mirándonos también, ¿cierto? ¿No soy solo yo?- Pregunto.

Sueno paranoica, pero parece que todos los ojos están sobre nosotros excepto por unos pocos grupos inconscientes.

Se encoge de hombros como si este tipo de cosas es un hecho de todos los días para él. Tal vez lo sea, pero no lo es para mí, y está empezando a meterse bajo mi piel.

-Se ve así.- Dice Saca su teléfono, y empieza a escribir.

Mi primer pensamiento es que está escribiéndole a la chica por quien vino para encontrarse. Esa voz paranoica en mi cabeza me dice que solo está usándome para matar tiempo antes de una cita.

Siento una chispa de celos que me molesta. No conozco a esta mujer. ¿Por qué debería importarme que me esté usando? Estoy contenta de que este conmigo, si estoy siendo honesta. Al menos de esta manera no tendré que estar mirando constantemente sobre mi hombro y cuidarme de los estúpidos que no mantienen sus manos para sí mismos.

-Tal vez tiene algo que ver con esto.- Dice, mostrándome su teléfono.

Miro la pantalla y su aplicación de Twitter está abierta. Ha puesto el hashtag de Sin O's, y mi estómago instantáneamente da una vuelta cuando veo que la gente nos ha etiquetado a mí y a él en los mismos tweets.

Alcanzo mi cartera, tomando mi propio teléfono y abro mi cuenta. Inmediatamente noto que tengo más de quinientos seguidores nuevos.

Me río. No puedo evitarlo. Esto es de locos.

Toda esta atención porque al parecer no puedo tener un orgasmo durante el sexo. La gente de verdad necesita tener una vida.

Reviso el hashtag, y bastante seguro, "La Sin O's" es tendencia otra vez. Solo que esta vez, el Creador de O's está en la mezcla.

Hay fotos de mí y Haruka caminando tomados de la mano en la calle.

Me detengo. Esta vez cuando el trata de jalarme hacia adelante, yo me resisto.

Dejando ir su mano me desplazo por los diferentes posts sobre nosotros. Levanto la mirada y veo que los teléfonos de la gente están afuera. Están tomando fotos de nosotros justo ahora.

-La gente está diciendo que el Creador de O's va a "salvar" a la Sin O's.- Mi voz empieza a elevarse, junto con mi humillación. Tomo aliento y trato de calmarme.- Te están llamando mi héroe, y no porque me salvaste en el tren. Aparentemente por fin voy a encontrar mi "O" y tú eres el Indiana Jones que va a excavarlo.- Sacudo la cabeza.

¿La gente habla jodidamente en serio? Sigo desplazándome y leyendo los comentarios. No debería hacerlo. Debería ignorarlo, dejarlo ir y esperar a la siguiente cosa tonta que va hacer tendencia.

No sigues a la moda por mucho tiempo en Twitter. Cada historia tiene su fecha de expiración. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Quiero saber lo que la gente está diciendo.

Noto que un montón de comentarios son de lo mismo. La gente dice lo hermosos que somos juntos. Una pareja de poder. Que si alguna vez tuviéramos hijos honrarán las cubiertas de las revistas. Que el sexo entre nosotros dos será explosivo.

No hay manera de que no tenga un orgasmo ahora. Ellos preguntan cuándo nos mudaremos juntos, y una mujer incluso dice que escuchó que estamos comprometidos. Sigo riéndome por la locura de estas personas.

-Esas personas han perdido la cabeza.

Haruka lee los comentarios sobre mi hombro.

-Actúan como si fuéramos pareja.- Digo.

-Supongo que es una conclusión fácil que alcanzaron.- Dice.- Todas esas fotos nos muestran sosteniéndonos la mano, y voy a follarte. Lo cual es lo que las parejas hacen, ¿cierto? Supongo que eso nos hace una pareja en algún nivel.

Me quedo con la boca abierta mientras lo miro fijamente, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho provocando con esto que se abultaran.

-¿Esa es una invitación? - Pregunta él.- Porque tendré que abrir la boca lo más grande que pueda para poder comerme a ese par. —Menea la ceja hacia mí.

Rechino los dientes bastante duro para hacer un sonido. Se encoge y sonríe.

-Tranquila, ahí. Sin dientes.

-Eres tan demente como el resto de esas personas.- Digo y empiezo a marcharme.

Pero no puedo evitar pensar en sus labios cálidos envueltos alrededor de mis areolas. Ha sido mucho tiempo. Siempre he disfrutado que me chupen los senos y jueguen con mis pezones.

-Nunca acordé dormir contigo. Digo.

Me sujeta por la muñeca tan repentinamente que yo chillo, y me hace girar para mirarlo. Me empuja contra una pared. Veo destellos de luz en mi visión periférica.

La gente definitivamente está tomando fotos de nosotros, pero en ese momento la verdad no me importa.

Todo en lo que estoy enfocada es en el verde de sus ojos mientras se queda mirándome.

Pone las manos sobre mis hombros, bloqueándome de escapar. Se inclina, poniéndose muy cerca de mí, hasta que siento su respiración en mis labios.

-Podrías querer considerar eso.- Susurra con una sonrisa torcida.- Puedo hacerte sentir cosas que nunca has sentido. Tu mente volará.

Me estoy poniendo húmeda otra vez. Más húmeda, debería decir. He estado húmeda todo este tiempo. Con el corazón acelerado, lucho para tomar aire. Se siente como si fuera a explotar.

Mi cuerpo ruega que se incline más cerca, que se presione contra mí. Necesito algo entre mis piernas, algo para satisfacer el hambre pulsando dentro de mí.

Como si sintiera esa necesidad desesperada de mí, empuja su rodilla entre mis muslos, enviando una sacudida en mi cuerpo. No me había dado cuenta que he estado conteniendo la respiración hasta este punto.

Cuando finalmente lo dejo salir, un gemido sale, lo cual hace que su sonrisa se amplíe más.

-Esa cara que estás haciendo justo ahora, está muy cerca a la que harás cuando te estés corriendo y gritando mi nombre.- Dice.

Estoy sin palabras sin poder explicarme. Abro la boca para hablar, pero nada sale. De repente se aleja un paso de mí, su sonrisa arrogante ya no está.

-Ahora.- dice, como si no acabara de forzarme contra la pared y no me hiciera repensar en esto de "nunca tener sexo con un extraño".- vamos a comprar.

Lo miro, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. Es tan increíblemente irritante y frustrante y… ¡no sé qué! Aun así estoy bastante segura de que quiero follarla. Estoy tan confundida ahora.

El centro comercial está lleno de compradores.

Música de navidad suena por los altavoces y el coro de jóvenes canta villancicos, haciendo una multitud.

La navidad es mi época favorita del año desde el olor hasta los sonidos y el sentimiento que esto genera. Y no sé cómo poder comprar después de lo que paso afuera con Haruka.

No me puedo concentrar en nada más. Incluso me choque con un chico que venía andando hacia mí, golpeando su hombro porque estoy demasiado concentrada en la rubia.

No sé cómo ha manejado tener este agarre en mí tan fuerte, necesito concentrarme en conseguirle un regalo a al dueño de la galería y olvidar a Haruka.

Intento pensar en lo que debo hacer, nos conduzco hacia Macy's y llegamos hacia la sección de ropa de hombres. Stan siempre lleva suéteres, pero son viejos y están desteñidos.

Esos extraños Blazer con parches en los codos color caqui y camisas de cuello de tortuga que hace parecerse que son de 1980. Es tiempo de actualizarlo.

Puedo sentir a Haruka observándome mientras busco entre los bastidores.

-¿Qué vas a comprar?- Le pregunto.

Mira hacia otro lado rápido y tiene la mirada avergonzada, como alguien que ha sido pillado mirando lo que no debía.

\- Regalos para mis amigos.- Me contesta.

\- ¿No es bastante ser el O's? - Digo, siendo muy sarcástica.

Finalmente me mira a los ojos, y ríe.

\- ¿Realmente crees que me lo creo, verdad?

\- Eres alguien que se llama a sí mismo El Creador de O's. ¿Si fueras yo, que creerías?

Se encoje de hombros, y sonríe.

\- Tengo una lista de cosas en las que soy muy bueno. ¿No hay algo en lo que eres buena y estes orgullosa?

-Sí, contesto. Soy muy buena repostera, pero no me ves llamándome Michiru, la que hace galletas.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Eres repostera? Me encantaría probar tu galleta.

Muerdo mi labio inferior para no reírme.

-Apuesto a que lo harías.

-No lo creerías.- Me asegura.- Pero hay más de mi persona online.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Rescato perros y llevo una organización de caridad que previene el maltrato animal.

Mis ojos se abren sorprendidos. Eso, no me lo esperaba.

-¿Opie es uno de tus rescatados?

-Lo es. Todos los perros que he tenido han sido rescatados.

Asiento.

-Eso es importante. ¿Qué más?

-También rescato a mujeres tristes e inseguras de una vida de sexo mediocre.- Me dice con un giño.

Me rio y le tiro un suéter que se va hacia un lado y él lo agarra antes de que golpee el maniquí detrás de él. Su sonrisa me quita la respiración.

-Eres terrible.- Le digo.

-No tan terrible como tu puntería.

Suspiro, le sonrió y vuelvo a buscar suéteres.

-También bromeo.- Dice.- Buen no sobre tu puntería.- Añade.- Pero sobre lo otro. Lo del Creador de O's es verdad, no es como soy ahora.- Su mirada se vuelve sorpresivamente seria.- Estoy buscando algo con más substancia.

Lo observo. Empieza a agitarse por mi mirada.

-Guau.- Digo, aplaudiendo.- Eres bueno. Casi me lo creí.

Se inclina.

-Bueno, gracias.

Parte de mí en realidad lo cree. Es difícil fingir sinceridad así. Levanto un blazer del montón delante de mí para que lo vea. Es azul y con un patrón gris.

-¿Qué piensas de este?- Pregunto. Ya que tengo "un chico" cerca, al menos debería usar su opinión.

Levanta sus cejas.

-Lo sé.- Digo antes de que pueda protestar.- Para cualquier persona este sería un regalo horrible, pero no conoces al dueño de mi galería como yo. Es un hombre totalmente de blazers, vive por ellos.

Haruka estudia el suéter en mi mano, lo ve y mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Empiezo a tener dudas de mi elección.- Digo. —Es difícil elegir algo del montón sin vérselo a alguien puesto.

-Dámelo. Lo modelare para ti.- Me dice, alcanzando el colgador.

-Eso es una buena idea en realidad.- Mientras se lo doy.

Agarro otros tres en diferentes colores y se los doy también. Estoy segura que Haruka podría probarse un mu-mu y aun así luciría bien. Seguro todo le queda perfecto, pero no puedo decir lo mismo con mi Stan no se le vera igual más con su cuerpo de papa y su incipiente calvicie, pero al menos me dará una pista de la talla y el color que se le vera decente.

Nos dirigimos hacia el cambiador de hombres. Mientras espero en un banco a que salga, escucho susurros al otro lado de la puerta.

-Creo que necesitare tu ayuda con esto.- Dice.

-¿Necesitas mi ayuda?

No es como que tenga cremallera o algo. Es solo un blazer. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

-Sí.- Me contesta.- Puedes venir por un segundo.

Desbloquea la puerta. Entro. Me apretó contra él por que este lugar es muy pequeño. No hay forma de evitar que nos toquemos, no es que lo esté intentando. Mi cara está enfrente de su pecho, Volteo hacia arriba y viendo su largo cuello. Estoy tentada a sacar mi lengua y probar su piel bronceada.

¿Cómo esta bronceado en la mitad de invierno cuando yo me veo como parte de la familia Addam's en cuanto cae el otoño?

Huele tan bien, tan masculino y limpio. Mi cara empieza a contraerse. No estoy segura de por qué. Me imagino que son por los nervios. No todos los días me encuentro encerrada en un pequeño cambiador con un extraño que en realidad es mujer que quiere hacerme correr. Estoy seriamente pensando que si se ofrece a tener sexo conmigo de nuevo, no habrá manera de que la rechace.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

Michiru aun al saber ya que Haruka es mujer sigue refiriéndose a ella como si fuera un hombre para fines prácticos, además de agregar el hecho que nuestra rubia aún no sabe que Michiru conoce la verdad. Y si lo vemos por otro lado Haruka siempre ha representado la figura masculina en su relación.

*Mu-mu: Camisa larga para dormir de tu abuela de toda la vida.

Ahora pasemos a los comentarios.

Milla23: Creo que si era le persona que te imaginaste :D Lamento no haber actualizado pronto pero realmente no tengo tanto tiempo libre y añádele que fueron fiestas patrias en mi país pues menos jajajaja muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Vicky: Lamento escuchar que te han hecho bullying, creo que todas las personas han pasado en algún momento por ello, el chiste es tener la fuerza de salir adelante y no darles el placer de ver que te afecta. Feliz cumpleaños atrasado por cierto, ojala te la hayas pasado super bien en tu día. Gracias por tus comentarios, en serio.

¿Pasara algo dentro de los vestidores? ¿Michiru caerá en las garras de Haruka?

Todo esto lo sabremos en los próximos capítulos, así que acompañen a Michiru en esta historia. Hasta luego.


	4. ¿Tiene este O en talla grande?

¡O sorpresa! ¡He actualizado pronto! Todo gracias a la lluvia que no me permitió salir de mi casa esta tarde para ir a dar clases jajaja por lo que aproveche para subir un nuevo capítulo. Literal todo está inundado en mi ciudad y la única forma de salir sería en lancha jajaja Sin más los dejo con la lectura, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **Capítulo 04.- ¿Tiene este "O" en talla grande?**

Huele tan bien, tan masculino y limpio. Mi cara empieza a contraerse. No estoy segura de por qué. Me imagino que son por los nervios. No todos los días me encuentro encerrada en un pequeño cambiador con un extraño que en realidad es mujer que quiere hacerme correr. Estoy seriamente pensando que si se ofrece a tener sexo conmigo de nuevo, no habrá manera de que la rechace.

Toca mi muñeca, el mismo lugar donde el hombre del tren me agarro. Pero con Haruka es diferente, es bienvenido, es querido.

Tiemblo mientras se estira bajo mis capas de ropa hasta encontrar mi piel, frotando la palma contra mi estómago. Sus cálidas manos empiezan a subir hasta que descansan justo debajo de mi pecho en el aro de mi sujetador.

Cuando hablo mi voz está temblorosa y vacilante como el resto de mi cuerpo.

-Obviamente no estás aquí para comprar. No has mirado no una sola cosa desde que llegamos aquí.- Le digo.

Se inclina hacia mí hasta que las partes traseras de mis rodillas están contra el banco y soy forzada a sentarme, mi vista está al nivel de la cremallera de sus jeans. Mi mirada se encuentra con la de él y estoy una vez más atascada por esos penetrantes ojos, la manera que me devoran con avidez.

-He estado mirando una cosa.- Dice.

Sus dedos se mueven bajo mi sostén, atrapando mi pezón entre ellos y suavemente apretándolos y jalándolos, jugando mientras un jadeo escapa de mis labios.

Su sonrisa se extiende por su cara.

-Suena como si lo quisieras también.- Dice.

Una parte de mí quiere resistirse, ser más fuerte que la lujuria que siento. Nunca pensé ser ese tipo de chica que tiene sexo con alguien sin conocerlo. Pero mi cuerpo está diciéndome otra cosa. Mi coño pulsante y el chorro de lubricante llenando mis bragas están pidiendo probar otra cosa.

Mis ojos se cierran mientras sus manos exploran la parte superior de mi cuerpo. Alguien camina en el vestidor junto al nuestro y cierra la puerta. En cualquier otra ocasión el ruido de las perchas y el arrastre de pies de alguien vistiéndose desviarían demasiado la atención para seguir el ritmo, pero no ahora. Estoy perdida en este placentero abismo.

Con experta precisión, Haruka desabotona mis jeans y desliza su mano adentro, frotando la tela de mis bragas que cubren el hinchado montículo de carne que podría ser más bien mi cerebro ahora.

-Maldición, estás húmeda.- Dice, con un gruñido bajo.

Me abre más las piernas pero no hay mucho espacio para que maniobre, así que me bajo mis jeans hasta mis tobillos.

Me muestra esa sonrisa arrogante. Conozco esa mirada. Pensó que yo iba a resistirme, pero resulta que no soy tan fuerte como pensé. Soy una mujer débil anhelando que una mujer me haga venir.

Estoy indefensa a su toque. Hay algo en Haruka que hace que todos mis esfuerzos para mantenerlo a raya se vuelvan completamente inútiles. Antes hubiera luchado para decirle que no. Pregúntenle a uno de mis ex.

Su mano se desliza en mis bragas y también las jala hasta mis rodillas. Lento como si quisiera que este momento durara.

Estoy respirando muy fuerte, ciento la humedad de mi coño que se filtra como un dolor de deseo. Mi clítoris se siente hinchado con la necesidad de ser tocado, con la necesidad de esa liberación.

Su mano roza ligeramente mi montículo afeitado. Mi cuerpo entero tiembla. Usa ambas manos para tocar mi abertura y separar los labios de mi coño. Sus labios se parten y la mirada en su cara está enfocada y llena de anhelo.

-Tienes un hermoso coño.- Y corre los dedos por los resbaladizos pliegues de piel.- Tan rosa y perfecto.

La persona en el cuarto de al lado deja de moverse. No hacen ni un sonido y sé que escuchó lo que dijo Haruka. Probablemente tiene el oído contra el muro de separación, escuchando.

Hay algo realmente excitante en que alguien escuche.

En el caso de que no estén cachondos por las palabras sexys de Haruka y lo encuentren ofensivo soy cuidadosa de no hacer algún sonido.

Trato de ignorar los pensamientos de tener una audiencia y cierro los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de la rubia tocándome.

Pensé que sería incómodo pero en realidad es un gran afrodisíaco.

Hunde un dedo dentro de mí.

Mis ojos ruedan, toco la parte de atrás con mi cabeza y mi cuerpo se afloja. Soy un charco en el banco mientras él hace su magia.

Que es esto, es un hechicero. Nunca he sido tan felizmente follada por un solo dedo. Se siente tan bien, y cuando agrega un segundo dedo me estoy derritiendo.

Suelta una risa silenciosa y besa la piel suave sobre mi clítoris. Nunca toca ese punto sensible solo alrededor, jugando conmigo, volviéndome loca.

Luego agrega un dedo más y me siento maravillosamente estirada. Me está follando bien y duro con los dedos, haciendo sonidos húmedos y de chapoteo. Es el mejor contacto sexual que he tenido y quien fuera a pensar que sería con una chica.

Se siente increíble pero es cuando empieza a abrir los dedos como un abanico y es cuando el verdadero placer empieza. Sus dedos se mueven dentro de mí, estirándome, curvándome, masajeándome.

Todas esas sensaciones diferentes sucediendo en un lugar donde solamente suelen entrar y salir.

Mi cuerpo se siente como si estuviera siendo transformado en algo más. Una incubadora protectora, una mariposa extendiendo las alas en algo majestuoso.

Me siento cargada, explosiva, volátil. Podría estallar en cualquier momento. Estoy sobre un borde al que nunca antes me he acercado.

Luego me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando. Estoy por correrme. Esta rubia de verdad va a hacer algo que nadie más ha sido capaz de hacer.

Mis ojos están muy abiertos.

Miro a Haruka. Y él me está mirando.

Sabe qué va a pasar también y la mirada engreída en su cara lo dice todo tiene escrita la palabra victoria. Es hasta que la puerta se abre.

Suelto un aullido sorprendida cuando veo a una joven de diecinueve años o tal vez de veinte parada allí, la mirada de shock en su rostro reflejado en la mía. Mi orgasmo es ahogado por la repentina intromisión.

La chica una morocha linda y bajita, tiene una pila de ropa colgada en su brazo. En su credencial se lee Stacia.

Me ve luego ve a Haruka, como si no estuviera completamente convencida de lo que está viendo. No le toma mucho en comprender. _Ya que mis piernas están ampliamente abiertas, mi coño desnudo completamente expuesto y los dedos de Haruka todavía están dentro de mí._ Es algo difícil no sumar dos más dos.

La chica ni siquiera trata de apartar los ojos, una sonrisa tímida sale de sus labios. Es como si estuviera bajo un tipo de hechizo.

Te lo digo, Haruka es un hechicero.

-Um…- Dice finalmente. Se sonroja y se ríe.- No se supone que hagan eso aquí.

Quiero cerrar las piernas esconderme, pero Haruka no saca la mano. La única cosa que puedo hacer es quedarme mirando a Haruka. No hace demasiado para evitar la humillación que siento.

Estoy mortificada pero Haruka enciende su encanto con una sonrisa muy confiada.

Ella lo mira atentamente mientras él saca los dedos de mí, la evidencia de mi cercano orgasmo gotea sobre el asiento un líquido turbio y blanco. Sus dedos brillan bajo la luz húmedos con mis jugos.

Los ojos de la chica se amplían mientras él se lame los dedos.

Mueve su peso de un pie a otro como si tratara de contener su propia humedad de gotear por su pierna. Lo mira embelesada como si él fuera un dios. Luego sus ojos se mueven rápidamente hacia mí y la mirada en su rostro es completamente de envidia.

-Voy a um… dejare que terminen de vestirse.- Y se va corriendo, olvidando cerrar la puerta a su paso.

Cuando se va Haruka dice:

-Creo que quería unirse a nosotros.

Pensando que tiene razón.

-Bueno… Y en caso de que no y decidió llamar a seguridad, podríamos salir de aquí.- Le digo.

Me guiña un ojo y dice:

-Tienes razón.

Rápidamente nos vestimos y huimos de la tienda.

Tanto para un blazer. Tendré que comprarlo en otro lugar.

Una vez que estamos fuera de la tienda, ambos empezamos a respirar con fuerzas y nos reírnos tan fuerte que la gente se gira para mirarnos.

-¡Oh Dios mío! No puedo creer que hiciéramos eso en público.- Digo sintiéndome vibrante y ligera.

Nunca he hecho algo así de loco. Tal vez hay algo con el exhibicionismo, porque me siento más excitada. Todavía puedo sentir sus dedos moviéndose dentro de mí.

Haruka se dobla tomando aire y suelta una risa. Cuando se endereza, estira un brazo hacia mí. Al principio pienso que va a alcanzar la chaqueta en mi mano.

Se había olvidado de ponérsela y por eso la tomé antes de salir del vestidor. Pero en lugar de tomar su chaqueta toma mi cintura me jala y me da un beso.

Estoy sorprendida al principio. No estoy segura de por qué. Follarme con los dedos dentro de un vestidor para hombre parece de lejos más íntimo que un simple beso, pero esto se siente… diferente. No un beso de lengua que llegue a mi garganta o un beso rabioso cubriéndonos el uno al otro.

En lugar de eso, es dulce y lento y… romántico. El tipo de beso que hace que mi cuerpo entero cobre vida. No es lo que estaba esperando del Creador de O's.

Cuando se aparta se ve igualmente sorprendido por sus acciones. Como si su boca tuviera mente propia.

Tiene una mirada seria, frunce su frente. Su sonrisa arrogante y rebosante de confianza está ausente.

-Necesito estar contigo. Ahora. Y no tomaré un no por respuesta.

Cuando se trata de Haruka, creo que la palabra "No" ha sido liquidada de mi vocabulario.

-Vámonos —digo.

Salimos rápidamente, en cuanto se abrieron las puertas eléctricas nos golpeó en la cara el helado viento invernal.

-Hay que caminar con cuidado.- Le digo a Haruka.- Hay bastante hielo en el suelo y nos podemos resbalar.

Haruka elevó los ojos fastidiado.

-Vamos Michiru, ni que no supiera caminar en el hie…

La rubia no termino de hablar, de pronto solo vi que sus pies perdían el suelo, arrastrándome junto con ella. Mi vista dio justo con los botones del abrigo de Haruka.

-¡Haruka!- Grite desesperada cuando vi como daba tremendo resbalón y que la parte de atrás de su cabeza golpeaba directo con la acera.

Tras el golpe vi como Haruka parpadeaba un par de veces para después cerrar los ojos. En menos de un segundo ya había tres personas a nuestro alrededor.

Tras un largo minuto la rubia abrió los ojos.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto muy angustiada.

\- Sí…- Me dijo tratando de mantener su orgullo, por lo que de inmediato y aguantándose seguro el dolor trató de enderezarse. Más el hielo aun insistía en humillarlo y sus pies nuevamente patinaron por lo que no logro levantarse.

Para ese momento más y más personas nos rodeaban, mientras un señor y yo le ayudábamos a levantarse, pues no había diferencia entre él y Bambi cuando intentó caminar en el hielo.

Como si no estuviera suficiente avergonzado por la aparatosa de su caída las personas a nuestro alrededor generaban comentarios _como "Quizás haya que llamar una ambulancia", "Debe de ir a un doctor, no vaya a ser algo grave", "por eso debe de tener mucho cuidado en esta época al caminar"._

Afortunadamente pronto paso un taxi y con ayuda del señor de hace rato subimos a Haruka rápidamente. Tras agradecer al señor nos alejamos del centro comercial.

En total silencio contemple como Haruka se encogía en su asiento al tiempo que se llevaba la mano al rostro fingiendo frotarse los ojos cuando en realidad quería ocultar su sonrojo de mí.

-Se que lo que en realidad te duele es el orgullo, pero creo que deberíamos ir al hospital.- Le dije al tiempo que tomaba su mano.

Silencio, no me dijo nada.

-Si te preocupa que le diga de algo a tu club de fans pierde cuidado, soy una tumba.

Haruka lentamente se deslizo en el asiento hasta esconder su rostro en mi cuello. Su aliento golpeaba directamente en el provocando que se me enchinara la piel y mis pezones se pusieran duros, estaba de nuevo excitada.

Sentí como Haruka se estremecía, preocupada voltee a verlo y de pronto soltó una sonora carcajada, hasta las lágrimas se le escaparon. Estaba en shock, no sabía cómo reaccionar, por lo que espere a que dejara de reír.

-Creo que si necesito ir al doctor- Finalmente me dijo tras limpiarse un par de lágrimas.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Solo cuando me río.

Le sonreí para después girarme y darle indicaciones al taxista que nos llevara al hospital más cercano.

En el hospital nos atendieron rápidamente, haciéndole a Haruka varios tipos de prueba, pero al final todas salieron bien y solo tenía una contusión a consecuencia del golpe. El médico le mando algo para que remitiera el dolor de cabeza y guardara reposo.

A la salida del hospital acompañe a Haruka a que tomará un taxi para que fuera directo a su casa a descansar, este estaba renuente de irse primero pero al final puede convencerlo. Tras verlo partir yo tome otro taxi con rumbo a mi casa, necesitaba dormir…

Pero no había el taxi avanzado más de dos cuadras cuando recibí una notificación de Twitter. ¡Por Dios, no podían dejarme en paz un momento!

Estuve tentada a no revisarlo pero fue mayor mi curiosidad y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que era un mensaje privado del creador de O's.

 _Ruka creador de O's: No creas que te has salvado._

No pude evitar sonreír y contestarle inmediatamente.

 _Yo: ¿De que estas hablando? Creo que te afecto el golpe._

 _Ruka creador de O's: sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando. Muero por tener de nuevo en mi boca tu exquisito coño y beber ese delicioso manjar hasta saciarme._

¡Dios! Estaba a punto de venirme de solo recordar lo que había pasado en el probador. Me temblaban las manos al escribirle una respuesta.

 _Yo: Eso no volverá a pasar._

 _Ruka creador de O's: No te libraras de mi Sirena, tu "O" será mío al igual que tu coño…mmm delicioso._

 _Era un hecho había mojado el asiento del taxi con mis fluidos._

 _Yo: Descansa._

Fue lo último que le escribí antes de guardar mi teléfono en mi bolso y concentrarme en el paisaje exterior. Esta sería una larga noche.

* * *

 **¿Qué les parecía el capítulo del día de hoy?**

 **Por fin hubo algo de acción entre estos dos pero o sorpresa que los interrumpieron antes de concretar el negocio jajajaja**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	5. Disculpe, ¿La sección de libros de oral?

**Una gran disculpa por tardarme una eternidad en actualizar, que se me ha juntado el trabajo de la oficina como el de la escuela sin contar que tengo auditoria.**

 **De nuevo una disculpa y sin más les dejo un nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.- Disculpe, ¿La sección de libros de oral? Digo de oratoria.**

Como cada Lunes me preparé para ir al colegio. La sensación de nervios nació en mi estómago al ver la entrada del Mugen, rezaba porque nadie se hubiera enterado de mi falta de O's sino sería lo que resta del ciclo escolar muy largo.

En cuanto baje del auto camino en línea recta por la zona de aparcamiento. Tragando saliva, alcanzo a ver mi reflejo en el espejo de uno de los autos, me miro tratando de calmar mi estómago revuelto. Me veo muy bien si seré sincera a pesar que ese día no me esmere tanto en mi arreglo, ya que no quería llamar la atención, solo esperaba pasar a través de la escuela sin avergonzarme ese día.

Suspire hondo y seguí con mi camino, casi de inmediato todo el mundo dejo de hablar y volteó a verme. Me sentía como en una de esas típicas películas de adolescentes.

 _¡Solo quería que el día pase inadvertido!_

Enderezo los hombros e intento parecer calmada para no dejar que los nervios se muestren en mi cara. Como si fuera una señal los chicos empezaron a silbar y a maullar, mientras las chicas me miraban con mofa y alguna que otra con pena.

Al parecer todo mundo está al pendiente de mi twitter.

-¡Michiru! – Escuche alguien llamarme.

No podía ser posible, solo eso me faltaba… Mi ritmo cardiaco parecía aumentar solo con el sonido de esa voz. Me gire expectante, mi ojos rastrillaron el estacionamiento esperando encontrar a otra persona y no la que pensaba.

Mi corazón casi se detuvo cuando lo vi caminando hacia mí, una enorme sonrisa se extendía a través de su rostro. Su corto cabello rubio desordenado se mecía por el viento mientras se acercaba a mí.

Todos se apartaban de su camino como si una fuerza extraña lo protegiera. Cuando llego hasta mí me quede completamente pasmada dejando caer mi mochila en el proceso.

 _¿Qué hacía el aquí?_

Todo el mundo en el estacionamiento nos estaba viendo con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

-Hola, sirena.- Sus hermosos ojos brillaban con emoción.

Tras salir de mi letargo e ignorando su saludo, solo pude extenuar lo que rondaba por mi mente en ese momento.

-Haruka, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?

-¿Siguiéndote?- Soltó una carcajada.- ¿En serio? – Gorgoreó tomando mi mano casualmente y recogiendo mi bolsa. Su sonrisa aún se extendía por su rostro.- ¿Porque clase de acosador me tomas?, también estudio aquí, ¿Qué no lo sabias?

Jamás en mi vida lo había visto en el Mugen, aunque el colegio es muy grande era imposible que no nos hubiéramos topado antes o que alguien como el pasara desapercibido.

-No mientas, no te había visto antes hasta el día de hoy.- Le dije con tono severo.

-Me gusta mantener un bajo perfil.- Se limitó a decir, apretando suavemente mi mano, guiándome hacia interior del colegio.

\- ¡Haruka! Dime la verdad.- Exigí ferozmente mientras me soltaba de él.- Como si pudieras pasar desapercibo.

Él sonrió mientras se acercaba de nuevo a mí.

-Soy de nuevo ingreso, tontita.- Me agarro de nuevo metiéndome bajo su brazo mientras besaba un lado de mi cabeza.

Traté de ignorar las miradas dirigidas hacia nosotros pero fue imposible cuando los chicos de antes empezaron a gritar.

 _¡Yo te puedo dar un O mejor que el Kaioh! ¡Vaya que ese bastardo tiene suerte! ¡Yo también quiero participar lindura!_

Y un sinfín de vulgaridades que no quiero repetir. Sentí como mi respiración se dificultaba, tuve un impulso de correr de allí, de aquella situación en la que aún me lamentaba en cómo me había metido en eso. Pero toda idea se fue al notar como Haruka se detuvo en seco al escucharlos.

Voltee a verlo para ver que sucedía y su mirada me paralizó. Esos ojos eran capaz de congelar a cualquiera, y algo más… me sentía incluso asustada.

El rubio se giró volteando a ver a los tipejos y en un rápido movimiento tenía agarrado a uno por la camisa levantando un par de centímetros del suelo.

-Jamás vuelvan a faltarle al respeto a Michiru sino quieren lamentarlo.- Los amenazo furioso. Haruka se mostraba casi irreconocible.

-¡Por favor suéltalo, Haruka! - Lo tome del brazo con la intención que bajara al chico que estaba pálido en esos momentos.

-¡Te faltaron al respeto y no permitiré eso!- Exclamó furioso, zarandeándolo más fuerte.

-Te meterás en problemas, suéltalo por favor.- Le suplique, tomando su rostro con mi mano volteándolo hacia mí para poder verlo a los ojos.- Te lo suplico.

Se restregó contra mi mano al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, como si fuera un felino.

Nadie decía una palabra notando la extraña atmósfera de la situación mientras curiosos tenían puesta la mirada en nosotros expectantes de lo que haría el rubio.

Haruka volteo a ver al muchacho con odio.

-Quiero que tú y tus amigos le pidan una disculpa y jamás vuelvan a dirigirle la palabra, ¿Entendido?- Le dijo apretándolo un poco más.

Me extraño la petición. Vi como Haruka permanecía inmutable mientras el chico parecía que rompería a llorar en cualquier momento. Ante tales palabras escuche el murmullo de los otros alumnos sorprendidos.

-Lo…lo…lo siento, jamás volveré a faltarte al respeto.- Me dijo aquel chico y sus amigos lo imitaron en el proceso. Haruka lo arrojo sobre su grupo de amigos haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo.

-Más les vale imbéciles.- Gruño con tono amenazante en su voz.

Y sin más se giró hacia mí, tomándome tomando con una de sus manos mi mochila y con la otra fuertemente de la cintura, pegándome a él para seguir con nuestro camino.

-No necesito que me protejas.- Soltándome un poco de su fuerte agarre.- Puedo defenderme sola.

\- Si como lo hiciste tan bien con el tipo del tren.- Murmuro frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué? Son distinta situaciones ¡Por Dios!- Alce mis brazos al aire.- Casi le provocas un infarto al pobre muchacho.

-¿Pobre muchacho? ¿Acaso estás loca?- Estaba alterado.- Te estaba faltando al respeto.

-¿LOCA? ¿ME LLAMASTE LOCA?- Quería golpearlo.- ¡VE A DECIRLE LOCA A TU ABUELA!- Le arrebaté mi mochila de la mano y me fui en dirección a mi edificio con la esperanza de no encontrarme con nadie en el camino.

-¡Michiru espera!- Haruka me llamó.

No hice caso de su petición y seguí caminando. Solo había avanzado un par de metros de distancia cuando un brazo colgó perezosamente alrededor de mi hombro.

-¡A caminar linda!—Era Mina dándome un guiño. No pude más que sonreír agradecida.- Ahora seré yo la que te escoltará hasta nuestro salón.

\- Gracias.- Mina siempre tenía ese efecto sobre mí de hacerme reír hasta en los peores momentos.- Creo que esto no puede empeorar ¿o sí?

\- Lo peor ya ha pasado querida, y claro que no estás sola.- Escucho a Mina decirle.- Siempre estaré junto a ti.

Me llene aún más de confianza, tenía el apoyo de mi amiga, no podía ser tan difícil.

* * *

Cuanto me arrepentí al creer que no sería una semana difícil. Entre aguantar los rumores, hasta una que otra broma de mal gusto y tratar de no toparme a Haruka; me sentía agotada. Gracias a Dios ya era viernes y podría olvidarme de todo esto por unos días.

Iba caminando por el pasillo con mis libros rumbo a la biblioteca, tenía que terminar un ensayo esa misma tarde ya que no quería trabajar en el durante el fin de semana.

Al entrar al lugar me senté en una mesa alejada de todos los demás, necesitaba concentrarme y alejarme de las miradas maliciosas y los comentarios desagradables.

Estaba tan enfrascada en el trabajo que no sentí cuando alguien se paraba a mi lado.

-¿Puedo sentarme, preciosa?- Levante la mirada y ahí estaban esos ojos verdes que me perseguían.

-¿Qué quieres, Haruka?

El rubio me sonrió, ¿Por qué sonreía?

-Tu sabes lo que quiero.- Dijo sugerentemente mientras se sentaba aun lado mío.

-Argh, ¿Qué pasa contigo? No te invité a sentarte.

Ignorando mi mueca, saco un cuaderno y me sonrío suavemente.

-Parece que te vendría bien un poco de compañía.- Responde con una risa baja.

Pongo los ojos en blanco retomando con mi trabajo.

Me mira rápidamente mientras tamborilea su lápiz sobre el escritorio.

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor y tratar de no hacer ruido? Tengo que terminar esto.

-Tranquila, puedo hacerlo especialmente con una mordaza en la boca.- Mueve sus cejas seductoramente.- También tengo un asuntito que quiero terminar contigo.

-No, gracias.- Enfurruño en mi lugar y sigo escribiendo.

Cuando menos me lo esperó, siento una mano correr por mi muslo derecho, sorprendiéndome.

-Haruka…basta.- Digo sonrojada.

Escucho su risa.

-No me toques, estamos en un lugar público.- Digo ahogando la voz, sintiendo que su mano subía hasta mi ingle.- Haruka…- Volteó frenéticamente a todas partes, pero nadie parecía estar viéndonos, todos estaban prestando atención a sus cosas, además, había pocos alumnos por ser viernes.- Por favor…- Suplico, él me estaba tentando.

De nuevo, un silencio palpable se asienta en la habitación.

-Sirena, déjame follarte sobre la mesa.- Me suelta sin más con voz rasposa por el deseo.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Sentí su gran mano hundirse en mi entrepierna y no puedo evitar gemir, tapándome la boca de inmediato, soltando el bolígrafo que estaba sosteniendo. Sentí como su mano levanto mi falda y se escondía bajo de ella, trazando un camino sobre mis bragas.

-No digas que no has pensado en hacerlo en la biblioteca.

-Um, puedo afirmar honestamente que no he pensado en ello, pero claramente tú sí.- Lo miro como si estuviera loco.

\- Um, claramente. Odio decírtelo, pero follar es casi la única cosa que pienso cuando estoy contigo.

Vuelve a pasar su mano sobre mi entrepierna.

-Bueno…Sácatelo de la mente, no vamos a tener sexo en la biblioteca.

-¿Qué va a convencerte?

-Nada-Le digo firmemente.

Ignorándome me preguntó.

-¿No llevas licra? ¿Estabas esperando que alguien más te metiera mano?- Susurro molesto en mi oído.

Negué de inmediato. Mientras el presionaba mas su mano.

-No… Se me olvido esta mañana ponerme.- Le dije sufriendo.

-Me encanta saber que estas mojada para mí.

\- No estoy… eso para ti, alguien nos vera, por favor…- suplique con la cabeza baja.

-Nadie nos está viendo, esto me excita.- Masajeo más rápido, haciéndome estremecerme contra su mano.

-Por favor, Haruka… aquí no, hay gente.- Gimoteé mientras él iba más rápido.

\- Levanta la cabeza, te quiero ver la cara.- Me ordenó y lo hice. Pero desee no haberlo hecho porque su mirada fue el detonante para sentir el triple de lo que estaba sintiendo.

\- ¿Te gusta? Ve la cara que tienes…

Negué.

-No tengo… ninguna cara- Luche para pronunciar esas palabras.- Por favor…

-De acuerdo…

Respire con dificultad cuando quito su mano y trague en seco al sentir un beso contra mi cuello.

-Terminemos esto en el área de literatura antigua. -Me dijo levantándose.- En cinco minutos ahí te veo.

Lo observe alejarse rumbo a esa sección como si estuviera seguro que lo seguiría. ¡Diablos! Y si lo haría.

Los cinco minutos se me hicieron eternos, mucho más que eternos. Tampoco quería parecer desesperada, pero qué diablos, me estaba empapando solo de pensar que iba a tener sexo en una biblioteca.

Yo no sabía cómo actuar, menos mal que al parecer Haruka sí controlaba más del tema, pues claro al ser el Creador de O's seguro había tenido sexo millones de veces en una biblioteca.

Sin pensar en ello vi que estaba al fondo de la sección que siempre se encontraba desolada, me hizo una seña que me acercara. Yo no hablé, estaba demasiado nerviosa, tiré para dentro casi corriendo, él se rió.

Normal, parecía una jodida desesperada.

Apenas llegar a su lado me empujó contra un estante y Haruka ni corto ni perezoso, puso la palma de su mano contra mis bragas empapadas. Empezó a apretar con fuerza la palma de su mano contra mi coño, cubriéndolo entero y empezó a moverla de adelante hacia atrás, despacio, pero ejerciendo muchísima presión. Y todo lo que hacía era mirarme a los ojos, no perdía detalle y yo tampoco, en ningún momento bajó la vista para ver qué estaba pasando ahí, solamente nos miramos y me rozaba.

Luego cambió a movimientos circulares, un poco más rápidos, yo empecé a no poder aguantarle la mirada y a necesitar cerrar los ojos ante el aluvión de placer que se me venía encima, fue justo entonces cuando puso sus dos dedos, el índice y el corazón contra mi clítoris, sobre las bragas y ahí ya sí que empezó a moverlos frenéticamente, empezó a masturbarme fuerte, sin piedad, de pie, sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

Entonces creo que por la inercia de casi caerme, me cogió de la parte baja de la espalda e hizo que mi culo se deslizara hacia una mesa que estaba en un costado. Subió mi falda y acercó su cara a mi coño, empezó a restregarse contra él, sus labios, sus mejillas, su nariz… No había parte de su rostro que no rozara mis mojadas bragas; luego cogió y con las dos manos me las quitó, dejando mi templo del placer al descubierto, lo miró como si de un plato súper delicioso se tratase, luego pasó a mirarme a los ojos intensamente y me susurro.

-Si lo de antes te ha gustado, espera a lo que te voy a hacer ahora.

Lo primero que hizo fue pasear su lengua por absolutamente todo mi coño, desde abajo hasta arriba sin dejarse ni un centímetro, tenía la lengua dura, mojada, segura. Luego se centró en mi clítoris, comenzó a rodearlo con su lengua, círculo tras círculo, de más despacio a más deprisa, no sé cómo lo hacía intercalaba el ritmo y me volvía loca, yo no sabía dónde meterme, no sabía cómo controlarme, no sabía cómo no ponerme a gritar como una loca.

Luego bajó y empezó a penetrarme con su dura lengua, la sacaba y la metía, deprisa, luego volvía a mi clítoris, encerraba los labios de mi vagina con los de su boca y tiraba de ellos, para luego presionar mi clítoris fuerte y succionarlo, llegó un momento en el que ya no sabía qué me estaba haciendo ahí abajo, solamente podía concentrarme en disfrutar y en intentar no alzar la voz.

-¡Oh Dios!... justo ahí…

-¿Lo quieres más fuerte?

\- si lo haces más fuerte romperemos esta mesa

\- Merece la pena, m…mucho… Sabes deliciosa...

-Mi trasero…m… mi trasero esta sobre el filo de la mesa y se me está clavando en la cadera…Oh Dios…No dejes de hacer eso… Se siente tan bien… ¿Escuchaste ese crujido? Te dije que íbamos a romper esta mesa…

Haruka me dijo _'ponte de pie'_ , lo hice, como una autómata, cómo no iba hacer todo lo que me dijera. Después me dijo _'ahora dóblate por la mitad, apoya los brazos y la cara en la mesa y ábrete de piernas_ ', no sé muy bien por qué, pero tampoco dudé ni medio segundo en hacer literal y rigurosamente todo lo que me pedía.

Me subió la falda y me dejó con el trasero al descubierto. Abrió mis nalgas y comenzó a comerme la vagina por detrás. También fue la primera vez que alguien me ponía en esa posición, yo no sé si era la situación, su don para el sexo o que, único que hice fue mojarme un poco más. Estaba disfrutando tanto mientras me comía… quién me lo iba a decir a mí.

-Demasiado para no tener sexo en público, pequeña princesita.- Me dijo para luego, devorarme como si le faltara un mundo para comer, se puso de pie y comenzó a estimularme el clítoris muy deprisa, muy fuerte, no saben cuán deprisa y cuán fuerte, me metió dos dedos y empezó a meterlos y a sacarlos al mismo ritmo, deprisa y fuerte, muy deprisa y muy fuerte. Dedo anular y corazón entrando y saliendo de mi coño a la jodida velocidad de la luz, ya no aguantaba más…

Estaba segura que estuve punto de correrme cuando escuchamos voces acercarse y nos congelamos en el momento. Yo empinada sin bragas con los dedos de Haruka en lo más profundo de mi ser. Me quedé en esa misma posición un par de minutos, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Qué vergüenza que por segunda vez nos cacharán en esta situación. Gracias a Dios las voces se alejaron de nuestra ubicación.

Me acomodé la falda rápidamente y me puse mis braguitas y salí, muerta de vergüenza, pensando que todo el mundo pudo enterarse de lo que me acababa de pasar, todo lo que acababa de hacer. Corrí a tomar mis cosas y salir del lugar sin siquiera voltear a ver a Haruka.

* * *

 **De nuevo las volvieron a interrumpir y Michiru se quedó de nuevo a medias.**

 **Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews a meerkatnip, Tsuki11519, Hotaru Tomoe, Vicky, Milla23.**

 **Gracias por todo, les contestaré con calma sus mensajes mañana que ya es de madrugada y estoy muriendo de sueño.**

 **No vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	6. Besos de Pompas de Jabón

**¡Hola a todos! Realmente lamento tanto que me tome bastante tiempo en actualizar pero literal necesito días de 26 horas para poder realizar mis actividades (Algo que siempre me están recordando mis amigos). Y por si fuera poco aparte de mi adicción hacer ejercicio, mi trabajo y que doy clases saliendo de él, me acabo de inscribir en la universidad de nuevo para hacer una segunda carrera; por lo que me la pase todo Diciembre en curso propedéutico**

 **Pero ya espero actualizar más seguido, también que el día de hoy tendremos capitulo doble. Sobre mi otra historia, también espero actualizarla pronto ya tengo escrito el 85% de un capitulo nuevo.**

 **Sin más los dejó continuar con la lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6.- Besos de Pompas de Jabón.**

Me encontraba saliendo del área de la piscina después de terminar la práctica de ese día con el equipo de natación.

¡Gracias a Dios ya era viernes!

Había tenido una larga semana lidiando con las consecuencias de mi Tweet aunque gracias a la intervención de Haruka por lo menos habían dejado de molestarme en la escuela.

 _Haruka…_

No pude contener un suspiro.

Haruka era otro de los causantes de mi cansancio al tratar de evitarlo a toda costa desde el episodio de la biblioteca.

Vaya que era insistente.

Por lo menos no tendría que verlo por un tiempo ya que hoy iniciaban las vacaciones de invierno.

Pero como siempre hable antes de tiempo y al girar en el edificio de ciencias para llegar al estacionamiento me topé de frente con la rubia.

-Hola Sirena.- Saludo con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué me dices así?- No pude evitar preguntarle ya que van varias veces que me llama por ese apelativo.

Se acercó peligrosamente a mí rodeándome y viéndome como un enorme tiburón apunto de devorar a su presa.

-Porque además de ser hermosa y un poco escurridiza…- Se paró detrás de mí casi tocando mi espalda con su pecho y me susurro en el oído.- No creas que no me di cuenta que estas evitándome, pero no importa, ya que serás mía pronto…- Un enorme escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al escuchar su ronca voz.

Se separó de mi cuerpo colocándose de nuevo frente a mí.

-También sé que eres capitana del equipo de natación, entonces el conjunto de todas esas cosas te convierten en una sirena.- Tocándome de forma juguetona con su dedo índice la nariz y regalándome un guiño.

Estaba en shock por su cambio drástico de depredador al acecho a… no sé cómo calificarlo…mmm… ¿Tierno?

Y todo esto en cuestión de segundos.

Salí de mi letargo al sentir como enlazaba nuestras manos y empezaba a dirigirnos rumbo hacia su auto.

-Espera, ¿A dónde me llevas?- dije deteniendo su andar.

Volteo a verme levantando una ceja de manera cómica.

-¿Cómo que a dónde? Te iras conmigo, no creas que te libraras de mi.- Volvió a jalarme para seguir caminando.

Esto ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

Voltee al estacionamiento donde vi a James mi chofer junto a Mina esperándome. También su reacción de intentar acercarse a nosotros pero Mina se lo impidió, diciéndole algo ¡Traicionera! Ya me las pagaría.

Volví a soltarme de Haruka.

-No puedo ir contigo, ya tengo planes, lo siento.

Se acercó a mí seductoramente para abrazarme por la cintura. No sé por qué se lo permití y no quería atribuírselo a su embriagador olor. Una mezcla de picante, cítricos y notas acuáticas que tiene toda la frescura y sensualidad del Mediterráneo haciéndola tan irresistible y exquisita.

Amaba su loción.

Y qué decir de los cálidos que eran sus brazos y la seguridad que me embargo al estar entre ellos.

Salí de mis pensamientos al escucharlo hablarme.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante a que pasemos el día juntos?- Restregó su cara contra mi cuello al tiempo que colocaba dos pequeños besos en él, provocándome escalofríos.- No sé, piénsalo, tú y yo, en una cama desnudos mientras te hago venir tan fuerte que no podrás caminar en días.

¡Dios! Había provocado que me humedeciera.

Estaba a nada de aceptar su propuesta al sentir como seguía esparciendo besos en mi cuello pero gracias a un momento de lucidez que tuve al percatarme que varias personas nos observaban y en qué lugar nos encontrábamos, logre alejarme de él.

\- Ya te dije que no.- Me separe un poco más, para evitar que me volviera atrapar su delicioso aroma.

-¡Michiru!- El rubio volteo a verme suplicante.

-No, ya quede con Mina.

Me aleje rápidamente de Haruka antes que usara alguna otra de sus tácticas sobre mí. Tome a Mina del brazo para meterla al auto rápidamente, mientras esta no podía contener una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Que espectáculo! Ustedes vaya que derrochan sensualidad.- Dijo la rubia abanicándose con la mano.

-¡Claro que no es verdad!- No sabía dónde meterme de la vergüenza.

-Si me lo permite Srita. Michiru, la Srita. Aino tiene razón, usted y su novio hacen una ardiente pareja.- Dijo James sonriéndonos desde el espejo retrovisor haciendo que Mina soltara la carcajada.

-¡Cállate, Mina!- Empujándola, mientras se partía más de risa si se podía.

Después de un largo camino cargado de bromas hacia mi persona llegamos a Tokyo Midtown, que literal es una ciudad dentro de la ciudad en el centro del distrito de Roppongi. El complejo incluye apartamentos, oficinas, tiendas, restaurantes, museos, parques, un hotel de lujo y una pista de hielo por lo que lo hace un lugar de la mar interesante.

James nos dejó en la entrada de la calle Akazaka que era la más cercana para llegar a nuestro destino el cual era la pista de hielo. En mis labios aparece una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo, me encanta venir aquí, porque amo patinar sobre hielo, y prácticamente tengo que esperar todo un año para hacerlo, si bien hay algunos lugares disponibles los 365 días, yo prefiero venir a este.

La pista se encuentra dentro del parque Hinokicho, el cual es un oasis urbano adornado con linterna de piedra; rodeado de una flora increíblemente rica, una maravillosa vista del hermoso arroyo y del refrescante estanque. Además, que puedes disfrutar del contraste entre la naturaleza tranquila y los edificios altos que rodean la zona, que son el único recordatorio de que se encuentra en el centro de Tokio.

Mientras íbamos avanzando para llegar a la pista Mina no dejaba de escribir en su celular ignorándome completamente, no le di importancia y seguimos avanzando pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que a mitad del camino veo a un alta figura conocida acercándose a nosotros.

\- ¡Hola chicas!- Nos saluda alegremente Haruka al llegar a nuestro lado.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?- Algo molesta.

\- Lo siento Michi, yo lo invite.- Me comenta Mina mientras se esconde detrás de Haruka al ver mi mirada asesina clavada en ella.

-¿Tu qué?- Cada vez estaba más molesta.

-No te molestes con Mina, yo la convencí porque quería pasar la tarde contigo.- Y como lo hizo hace rato se acercó a mi envolviéndome con sus brazos. Sin soltarme tomo mi mentón con una de sus manos levantado mi cara para que lo viera directo a los ojos.- Por favor, Sirena.

-Está bien.- Suspire resignada.

-En ese caso, me retiro amigos.- Dijo Mina despidiéndose de nosotros.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo siento, no recordaba que tenía que ir… a un lado.- Salió corriendo rumbo a la salida dejándonos solos.

-¡Mina! ¡Me las vas a pagar!- Le grite haciendo que corriera más rápido.

-¿Y qué haremos?- Pregunto Haruka acercándose a mí.

La emoción inicial al recordar que hacia ahí volvió a mi tomando a Haruka de la mano y arrastrándolo rumbo a la pista.

Después de caminar alrededor de diez minutos me pregunta el ojiverde.

-¿Llegamos?

-Aun no.- Susurro y si antes lo arrastre, ahora lo remolco hasta que llegamos al recinto.

Todo está adornado de navidad con muchos árboles, luces y por supuesto, hielo. Hay muchas personas aquí, realmente está repleto el lugar.

Sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, lo llevo hasta el chico de las entradas, pago por ambos y una vez hecho esto, nos dirigimos al encargado de los patines; pidiendo dos pares, ambos rosados como una pequeña venganza.

Lo guío hacia los asientos frente a la gran pista de patinaje donde varias personas ya se deslizan sobre el hielo. Y cuando voy a sentar a Ruka a mi lado, este se da cuenta de todo; y no reacciona bien. Su rostro adopta una expresión de enfado.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¡Yo no sé patinar!- Exclamo, con los brazos abiertos, parado frente a mí. Me sorprende su sinceridad.

-Tranquilo, yo te voy a enseñar.

-¡No! No voy hacer el ridículo.

Hace ademan de irse, pero fui más rápida y me interpongo en su camino, entre la puerta de salida y el.

-Puedes dejarme enseñarte, va a ser muy divertido. Lo prometo.

-Lo siento, pero no.- Sus pies lo impulsan a moverse hacia adelante, pero pongo mis manos en sus mejillas, deteniéndolo.

Suavemente, bajo mis manos por su cuello con estilo seductor para después hacer lo mismo a sus hombros, sus fuertes hombros, los acaricio con la yema de mis dedos hasta que estas vuelven a su cuello y observo con sumo placer la manera en que mis caricias le afectan, porque se relaja.

-¿Lo harías por mí?- Le sonrío mientras mis dedos cubiertos de lana se deslizan por su cabello y el comienza a tomar respiraciones profundas y pausadas.- Te pido que te quedes, no dijiste que querías pasar tiempo conmigo ¿O me equivoco? – Negó con su cabeza.- Lo disfrutaras.

-¿Segura?- Eso sonó mas como un jadeo que como una pregunta. Entonces me doy cuenta que ejerzo un gran poder sobre él y me encanta.

-Muy segura.- Ronroneo.- Y te prometo que después de esto haremos lo que tú quieras.

-¿Lo…lo prometes?

\- Si, lo prometo.- Susurro, mi boca rozando levemente su oído.

-Entonces sí, enséñame a patinar.

-¡Genial!- Exclamo como niña pequeña y todo el glamour y la actitud sensual de antes, se esfuma de mí.

Haruka y yo caminamos de vuelta a los asientos y nos ponemos los patines. Luego, tomando una de sus manos lo ayudo a caminar hacia la pista de hielo. Como si él fuera un niño pequeño.

Cuando las cuchillas de los patines por fin hacen contacto con el hielo y nos deslizamos unos centímetros sobre este, me ve asustado y yo no puedo más que sonreír para tranquilizarlo.

-Todo va a estar bien.- Le susurro y el aun atemorizado asiente.

Deslizándome sobre el hielo para quedar frente a él, tomo sus dos manos con las mías y lo hago fijar su mirada en mis ojos.

-Relájate y déjate llevar por mí.- Le digo y él se ríe con ironía.

-Creo que ese consejo también lo deberías tomar tú.- Y vuelve su lado seductor haciendo que me sonroje.- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te vas a dejar llevar?

-Cállate.- No puedo evitar sonrojarme y trato de retomar la clase.- En verdad es fácil, solo tienes que mantener tu vista al frente y mantener el equilibrio. Daremos un par de vueltas agarrados de manos y luego te dejare solo.

-Pero… ¿Estarás a mi lado verdad?

-Claro que sí.

El parece relajarse porque sonríe y su sonrisa le llega hasta sus ojos verdes iluminándolos.

Tal como dije, agarrados de manos le damos la vuelta varias veces a la pista. Hay solo unas cuantas personas en ese momento, lo que hace las cosas sean más fáciles. Con cada vuelta que damos, el miedo y la inseguridad van abandonando a Haruka permitiéndole disfrutar mucho más, como cuando un bebe descubre que puede caminar.

-Es curioso ¿No?- Digo pasando por el lado de una pareja.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta mirándome por encima de su hombro.

-Pues sabes mil maneras de hacer venir a una mujer pero no sabes patinar- Murmuro y él se ríe, por un momento, suelta mi mano y pasa la suya por su cabello. Es increíble como su pelo se esponje con el frío y permanezca tan perfecto, cuando el mío a pesar de todo el cuidado que le doy, parece la melena de un león.

Un momento…

-¡Soltaste mi mano! ¡Estás haciéndolo tú solo!- Exclamo sorprendida y él sonríe, mira sus pies y luego me mira con autosuficiencia, peinando su cabello hacia atrás.

-Era cuestión de tiempo.- Ronronea y con ambas manos acomoda su abrigo, de manera prepotente.

Ruedo los ojos y miro al frente. Hay una valla a unos metros de nosotros.

-Como te decía, solo necesitaba un empujón para hacer esto.

-Haruka...

-Como todo lo que he aprendido, me lo explican solo una vez y ya lo entiendo todo.

-Haruka…

-Acabo de añadir otra habilidad a mi curriculum, solo me falta ser presidente.

-Haruka hay un valla en….

-¿No ves que lo estoy disfrut…

¡Auch! Sí, trate de decírselo pero me ignoro y ahí está el resultado, se estampo contra la reja de seguridad, perdió el equilibrio y cayó con la espalda en el hielo, su rostro retorcido por una expresión de dolor y sus ojos apretadamente cerrados.

-¿Estas bien?- Me arrodillo a su lado tratando de ver si se había hecho algún daño grave.

-¿Hay mucha gente, Michiru?- Sisea y resistiendo las enorme ganas de reír le digo.

-Oh sí, todas las personas han venido a ver si estás bien, hay una multitud rodeándonos ahora.

-Mierda.- Sisea de nuevo y como si tuviera dos toneladas en cada ojo, los abre y mira a su alrededor. Su ceño se frunce.

Trata de levantarse pero se marea, logrando únicamente sentarse en el hielo.

-Haruka, estate quieto.- Lo ayudo a incorporarse tomándolo por la cintura y los hombros.

Salimos de la pista sentándonos en la banca más cercana. Inmediatamente él se recuesta en mi regazo y empiezo a buscar en su cabeza alguna herida.

Suspira y sus mejillas están rojas y sé que es por el bochorno de haberse caído.

-¿Estas bien?

\- Estoy bien, mi orgullo no.- Ahora sí que me rio de él y el resopla, colocando una mano en su coronilla.

-¿Acaso te salió un tercer cuerno Haruka?- Pregunto entre risas y el me ve mal.- Lo siento.- Me disculpo levantando mis manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que estaba la valla?

\- Trate de decírtelo.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Después de que me la llevara por delante?

-Oh, lo siento pero estabas tan sumergido en tu propio mundo que no me hiciste caso.- Le digo con mi voz animosa.

Sigo acariciándole el cabello, la verdad es muy sedoso podía estar haciendo esto durante horas.

Haruka estaba muy serio al girar para ver cómo se encontraba contuve el aliento al chocar con un par de ojos verdes que me observaban con intensidad.

-¿Ya estoy muerto?- Pregunta suavizando su mirada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Le pregunto mientras le quito el cabello de su frente que me obstruye de ver sus hermosos ojos.

-Un ángel cuidándome, no es cosa terrenal.- Susurra provocando que me ruborizara.

Oh, sí. La caída le afecto el cerebro. Pobrecito…

-No soy un ángel… y tú estas vivo.- Le respondo ocultándome de sus ojos abrazadores. Alza su brazo derecho para tomar mi rostro, acariciando mi mejilla con el pulgar de su mano, después me atrae hacia el para poder unir nuestros labios y se lo permito; el beso era lento pero lleno de pasión.

Pero unos rayos de luces nos pegaron directo a los ojos haciendo que nos separamos para ver qué pasaba.

La iluminación navideña brilla con intensidad bajo los claros cielos nocturnos de invierno que llegan junto al frío y en la pista de hielo se estaba llevando acabo algo impresionante. El lugar estaba repletos de miles de luces LED, formando figuras como pompas de jabón.

¿Cómo se me pudo haber pasado? Si desde finales de noviembre empezó el "Starlight Garden", que es un festival de luces que se lleva cada año en tokyo Midtown. Que incluye una iluminación especial durante un periodo limitado: la "Iluminación Pompas de Jabón".

Cada día, un total de casi 450.000 pompas de jabón y unos 100 globos con luz representarán el "nacimiento, brillo y explosión de las estrellas".

Dos tipos de pompas de jabón, las "pompas cristal" y las "pompas humo" ayudan a crear un ambiente de fantasía.

Haruka se levantó de mi regazo para sentarse en la banca y en un movimiento rápido me abraza por los hombros acercándome a él y me es imposible no recargar mi cabeza en su hombro para así contemplar mejor el espectáculo.

Realmente es hermoso, digno de admirar. Estuvimos en esta posición un rato hasta que gire mi cara para observar si a Haruka le estaba gustando tanto como a mí y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

No supe quién de los dos fue el que se acercó primero o si fuimos ambos pero nos volvimos a besar.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, sonreímos y volvimos a unir nuestros labios con otro beso cariñoso y amoroso. Haruka profundizo el beso haciendo que subiera la intensidad de este; con una mano tomo mi mejilla mientras con la otra empezó a acariciar mi cintura para después tomarme fuertemente de ella para evitar que me separara de él, algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer si soy sincera.

Al darse cuenta de esto bajo su mano pasándola por todo lo largo de mi pierna, logrando que subiera rápidamente mi temperatura.

Rompió el beso para dirigir sus labios a mi cuello mordiéndolo y succionando.

-Michiru… Por favor, te necesito.- Me suplicaba sin dejar de acariciarme.

-Vámonos de aquí.- No había razón para hacerse del rogar, estaba tan necesitada como él.

* * *

 **Esto no termina aquí chicos :D como lo mencione arriba es capítulo doble.**

 **Quería darles un momento que no fuera candente como los demás sino algo de diversión (Bueno sana) para variar. El siguiente será todo lo contrario, subirá considerablemente la temperatura de estas dos.**

 **Los comentarios los agradeceré en el otro capítulo.**


	7. Chocolates en la almohada

**Capítulo 7.- Chocolates en la almohada.**

Haruka nos consigue un cuarto en un hotel cercano. Apenas hemos llegado al ascensor y ya está besándome otra vez.

Estoy segura que hay cámaras aquí, pero dudo que sea algo nuevo para quien este mirando. Probablemente han visto cosas peores.

Una vez que estamos en el cuarto, solo nos separamos lo suficiente para que deslice la llave.

Es un cuarto lindo con ventanas cubriendo una pared entera mirando a la ciudad nevada. Es más sofisticada de la que alguna vez me imagine. No es exactamente lo que estaba esperando para un polvo rápido. Hay mentas en la almohada y todos caen al suelo cuando me empuja sobre la cama.

Se dedica a quitarme la ropa, se tarda un montón en quitarme las botas, chaqueta, suéter, camisa y chaleco de lana.

Me había abrigado para poder patinar. Soy como una fortaleza. Estoy sorprendida como fue capaz de meterse bajo todas esas capas de ropa para jugar con mis pechos en el elevador.

Quita todo excepto mi sujetador. Es cuando empieza a ir más lento.

Es tan rara y dulce la manera que me mira a los ojos, tocándome la mejilla y besándome suavemente en la cara o en cualquier parte excepto en los labios.

Otra vez, no era exactamente lo que esperaba del Creador de O's.

Toca la tela de seda de mi sujetador. Sus manos son grandes, tan enormes como mi tamaño de copa.

Todo el tiempo me toca, me mira a la cara, hasta que empiezo a sentirme un poquito consiente de mí misma. No es que tenga nada de qué sentirme mal. No tengo problemas serios de autoestima. Es solo que nunca alguien me había prestado tanta atención mientras mi ropa se iba. Sus dedos ascienden ahora acariciando la cima de mis pechos. Se inclina, besa la cima de cada uno de ellos.

Sonrío. ¿Dónde está la persona que había sumergido los dedos dentro de mí en el vestidor, lamiendo el fruto de su trabajo frente a una ignorante trabajadora y me había empinado en un escritorio en la biblioteca del colegio?

Rápidamente me doy cuenta, mientras besa mi cuello, que este no iba a ser un polvo rápido y furioso. Al menos no al principio. Esta iba a ser una experiencia.

Mi excitación empieza a construirse hasta que estoy temblando incontrolablemente. Mi mandíbula incluso tiembla un poco antes de cerrar la boca.

Haruka deja de besarme lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos. Esa mirada es suficiente para hacerme temblar otra vez.

— ¿Tienes frío?- Pregunta.

Corro los dedos por su espeso cabello rubio y acaricio la parte baja de su mandíbula.

—Estoy perfecta.

Baja la mirada a mis pechos.

—Joder que lo estás.

Me río. Me besa los labios otra vez. Esta vez cuando nos besamos hay mucha más urgencia. Cuando abro la boca para saborearlo, toma mi lengua con ansiedad y la chupa, manteniéndola cautiva por varios segundos hasta que la deja ir. Pero quiero entrar de vuelta.

Obligo a mi lengua a que entre en sus labios y lo beso profundamente otra vez. Me aprieta un pecho y yo jadeo.

Tomando mi labio inferior entre sus dientes suavemente lo muerdo. Estoy atrapada entre la intensidad de nuestro beso y la sensación de su pulgar rozándose contra mi pezón a través de la delgada tela de mi sostén. Nunca toca la piel, pero la sensación es tan intensa que mis pezones se ponen duros.

—Tienes un cuerpo increíble —Me dice.

Antes de que pueda devolver el cumplido, me está besando otra vez, luego deja mis labios y encuentra mi mentón. Va de vuelta a mi cuello, bajando, otra vez a la hinchazón de mis pechos donde empezó.

Apretándolos juntos, mete la lengua en la grieta.

—Quiero follarte tan duro.- Dice.- No tienes idea de lo difícil que es contenerme justo ahora.

Estoy respirando como si acabara de correr una maratón.

—Entonces fóllame.- Digo.

No voy a tratar de reprimirlo. Estoy lista. La piscina entre mis piernas es bastante evidencia.

Si puede ponerme así de cerca de correrme solo con usar los dedos, ya no tengo más dudas de sus habilidades.

Sacude la cabeza, trazando un dedo por mi ombligo.

—No, quiero torturarte primero.

Mis cejas se levantan y me encuentro con su mirada malvada.

Continúa.

—Quiero llevarte justo al borde antes de negártelo. Empujar y jalar hasta que pienses que enloquecerás. Al momento que finalmente permita que tu cuerpo se libere, lo sentirás en los huesos, tu cráneo, tus dientes.

—Sí, quiero eso.- Digo desesperadamente, apenas me salen las palabras.

Estoy frenéticamente tratando de quitarle la ropa, pero Haruka no va a hacérmelo fácil. Después de muchos intentos fallidos, finalmente se para.

Me quede en la cama, apoyándome con los codos y lo observe como se aleja un poco de mi con la mirada baja.

-¿Sucede algo?- Le pregunto al verlo dudar en continuar.

-Antes de continuar tengo que decirte algo importante.- Veo como pasa su mano nervioso por su cabello.- Talvez después que te lo diga me odiaras y no querrás ni verme… - Empieza a divagar.- Pero nunca me ha pasado con las demás y espero que no seas la primera…

-¡Haruka, ya dime!- Estaba exasperada más después de escucharlo hablar de las otras.

-Lo siento.- Tomo aire para después soltarlo, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos- Soy mujer…

Guarde silencio por unos minutos disfrutando la cara de Haruka esperando mi reacción, una pequeña venganza por matar el momento mencionando a sus otras amantes.

-¿Y?- Fue mi respuesta.

\- ¿No te molesta?

-¿Acaso tienes alguna enfermedad o algo de lo que deba enterarme?

\- No claro que no, estoy súper sana.

\- Entonces no veo cual sea el problema, al menos que para ti lo sea y no quieras continuar con lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

Su cara paso de una total sorpresa a una completamente lasciva en cuestión de segundos.

Vuelve acercarse a la cama y se quita las botas. Lento y sensual se quita la camiseta, revelando la falta de sostén y el cuerpo más hermoso que he visto jamás.

Lentamente se desabotona los jeans, luego baja el cierre, prolongando el tiempo, haciendo un espectáculo con eso.

Su jeans está tan ajustado a su perfecto trasero y piernas largas que se vuelve una lucha para sacárselos, pero cuando finalmente lo hace, vale la pena la espera, al verla vistiendo unos pequeños bóxer Calvin Klein.

—Los quiero afuera.- Digo, sentándome.- Quiero verlo todo.

—Tú primero.- Dice.

No desperdicio tiempo y estiro los brazos hacia atrás, desasiéndome de mi sostén y arrojándolo por el cuarto.

Hace un sonido de aprobación y con un toque de gracia en su voz, dice:

—Esos son increíbles.

Mis senos siempre han sido trampas de moscas para hombres. Incluso Mina siempre hace comentarios sobre lo perfectos que son. No demasiado grandes, no demasiado pequeños, copa C naturales, llenos y redondos. En realidad estoy bastante orgullosa de ellos. Especialmente después de ver la mirada en la cara de Haruka.

Me quito las calcetas, los jeans para que ambos estemos con nuestra ropa interior.

—Ahora tu turno.- Digo, señalando sus bóxers.

Su sonrisa saca algo de los miedos residuales o la vacilación que tenía sobre follar con un extraño. Engancha los pulgares bajo la cinta de sus bóxers y los baja.

Mis ojos se abren ampliamente, bebiendo cada onza de ella. Mi coño se flexiona por instinto, como si mi cuerpo estuviera calentándose preparándose para lo que venía.

Estoy un poco incrédula ahora. Esta mujer hermosa se desnudó frente a mí. Es loco cómo nunca me imaginé en mi vida tener algo con otra mujer. Ahora estoy aquí.

Y pensar que todo empezó con un error.

Algo estúpido que dije en internet. Si todas las cosas estúpidas que digo pudieran terminar con tal premio.

La deseo desesperadamente pero se rehúsa a entregarse a mí inmediatamente, incluso con mis brazos estirados hacia Haruka rogando.

Tiene más auto—control que yo. Probablemente es porque está acostumbrada por tanta mujer que ha complacido. Yo soy solo una de muchas. Otra marca para su cinturón. No sé por qué estoy celosa, pero lo estoy, y la idea de Haruka con todas esas mujeres me jode.

Debe verlo en mi cara, porque se acerca más y envuelve los brazos alrededor de mi cintura las manos frotando la piel desnuda de mi espalda.

—Eres tan hermosa.- Dice.- Más hermosa que cualquier otra mujer con quien alguna vez he estado.

Hay una agitación en mi estómago aunque estoy segura que probablemente usa esa línea con todas ellas. Pero lo dice tan convincentemente que me convence _solo por el momento_ de cabo a rabo.

Me recuerdo que esta no es una relación. No estoy aquí por amor, es el Creador de O's, y ahora, yo estoy aquí para obtener mi maldito O.

Sujetando los costados de su cara, digo:

—Bésame.

Lo hace. Es un beso desastroso, maravilloso y frenético. Me empuja hacia abajo, forzando a que mis rodillas se separen y se hunde entre mis piernas. Al principio sus dedos toquetean la tela húmeda de mis bragas.

Me frota vigorosamente, besando la cara interna de mi muslo. No estaba bromeando cuando dijo que sería una tortura. Lo deseo tanto que me siento casi demente.

—Dime qué quieres que te haga.- Me dice.

—Yo…

Pensé que sabía lo que se suponía iba a pasar, pero resulta que no. No estoy segura de lo que quiero porque todo lo que había hecho antes con otros hombres no había funcionado ¿Funcionarían con una mujer? Ahora parece como si todo lo que Haruka está haciendo es lo que quiero. Como si conociera mi cuerpo mejor que yo.

—No lo sé.- Admito, avergonzada.

Estoy segura que estaba esperando a una tigresa confiada, y en lugar de eso tiene a este confundido desorden. Qué decepcionada debe estar.

Me mira curiosamente. Tengo que decirlo, no hay nada más sexy que verla levantando la vista de entre mis piernas.

Tiene esta sonrisa descarada que estoy empezando a darme cuenta es un distintivo de ella.

—Supongo que ese es un problema, ¿no? No hay dudas de que un chico nunca antes te ha dado un orgasmo. Ha estado volando a ciegas aquí.

—Tú pareces saber que estás haciéndolo bien.- Digo.

Muerde la piel suave de la cara interna de mi muslo haciéndome saltar un poco.

—Es porque sé cómo leer el cuerpo de una mujer.- Dice.

Esa bestia celosa dentro de mí asoma la cabeza otra vez a la mención de otras mujeres, y trato de tragarlo a la fuerza, pero me lo está haciendo difícil. Tal vez lo está haciendo a propósito. Tal vez esa es una parte de la tortura de la que estaba hablando. Si es así, no me gusta.

—Como cuando hago esto… -Dice, y toca la piel justo encima de mi clítoris. Suelto una lenta respiración.- Justo allí tu cuerpo hizo cientos de cosas diferentes que me dicen que te gustó. Tu respiración cambió. Tu culo se levantó de la cama muy ligeramente como si tu coño estuviera buscando mi dedo después de que lo saqué. La manera que tu boca se partió.

—Si estás tan sintonizado con el cuerpo de una mujer, ¿entonces por qué me preguntaste qué quería en primer lugar? - Pregunto.

Continúa tocando ese punto muy delicado encima de mi clítoris, frotando en círculos. Un hombre nunca me había tocado allí por mucho tiempo. Generalmente es evitado, ir directamente al clítoris.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Solo quiero escucharte hablar sucio, hacerte pensar que tienes una palabra en todas las cosas que planeo hacerte.

—Oh, bueno entonces.- Digo, escueta.- Pues folla mi coño.

Levanta la cabeza, mirando el techo ensimismada.

—Hmm, no. Quiero decir, sí, probablemente te correrías en este punto si solo follamos, pero no vas a correrte aun.-Otra pasada de sus dedos sobre mi clítoris me tiene casi saltando de mi piel. No puedo enfocarme en sus palabras, estoy tan enloquecida por el deseo.

Extiendo más las piernas para Haruka.

—Haz lo que quieras.- Prácticamente estoy rogando. ¿No puede escucharlo en mi voz?

Estoy sobre mi espalda, con la cabeza sobre varias almohadas, inclinada solo lo suficiente para ver qué está pasando. Mi corazón martillea en mi pecho. Mientras empieza a tocarme, mi cuerpo cobra vida inclinándose en cada caricia que me da. Sus manos inician en mis rodillas, provocándome y haciendo cosquillas hasta mi centro. Sus ojos permanecen inmutables en mi cara.

Estoy tratando de mantener la calma, de evitar sujetar la parte de atrás de su cabeza y presionar su cara en mí. Este es un momento que necesito para saborearlo porque quién sabe cuándo será la próxima vez que me encuentre en la cama con alguien tan increíblemente sexy como Haruka.

Las personas como Haruka no crecen a menudo por estas partes. Es como una orquídea rara y no puedo creer que yo esté aquí expuesta a su merced.

Sus dedos se deslizan en la grieta de entre mis piernas, pasando fácilmente a lo largo de mi carne húmeda. Cuando apenas alza la cabeza contra mi clítoris, yo casi pierdo el control. Ni siquiera hemos llegado a la cosa buena y ya estoy sintiendo la presión en mi centro, ese mismo maravilloso preámbulo que había sentido cuando me metió los dedos en el vestidor de la tienda.

Una vez que ha masajeado mis labios externos, extiende mis labios internos y cubre mi coño con su ansiosa boca. Mis caderas se levantan de la cama, embistiendo hacia él. Su lengua empieza a explorar, sin dejar superficie sin tocar.

Cuando se levanta para respirar, se lame los labios y dice:

—Tu vagina es tan dulce como huele. Justo como imaginé que sería.- Su voz es como terciopelo, goteando lujuria.

No espera a que le responda y se sumerge otra vez, su lengua está dentro de mí. Se maneja dentro y afuera, bebiendo y yendo de vuelta por más.

Cuando aparece otra vez, dice:

—Frótate el coño para mí. Quiero verte tocándolo.

Hago lo que me pide, frotando la dura protuberancia, haciendo hacia atrás la piel de la capucha de mi clítoris, abriéndome a él.

Soy su esclava, dispuesta para hacer lo que sea para complacerla en este punto siempre y cuando siga haciéndome sentir de esta manera.

Mientras me folla con la lengua, un grito de éxtasis estalla de algún lugar profundo dentro de mí.

Abro los ojos. ¿Yo hice ese sonido? No quise hacerlo. Estoy un poquito avergonzada de eso para ser honesta.

Difícilmente soy ruidosa en la cama, pero este ruido que hice salió de la nada. A Haruka parece gustarle.

Está en un frenesí ahora, levantándome las piernas, prácticamente doblándome a la mitad. Mi trasero está en el aire. Su lengua va completamente fuera de curso y encuentra mi trasero.

Inhalo una respiración sorprendida. Si no se sintiera tan asombroso, lo habría detenido. Ese lugar está estrictamente fuera de los límites. Siempre lo había sido. Nunca me dije a mí misma y a los novios que rogaban juego anal. De ninguna manera.

Pero con Haruka, mis inhibiciones han sido lanzadas por la ventana. Todo sigue mientras se siente bien.

De alguna forma aunque no lo conocía me siento a salvo. Lo bastante segura para permitirme a mí y a todas mis reglas estrictas irse completamente.

Ahora que estoy teniendo esta nueva e increíble experiencia, no sé por qué estuve alguna vez bloqueada a la idea.

—¡Oh mierda!- Grito cuando la punta de su lengua empuja pasando del anillo exterior de ese músculo virgen. No puedo creer que su lengua está realmente en mi trasero y a mí me está encantando eso cada minuto.

Realmente va por ello y todas esas nuevas sensaciones rujen por mi cuerpo como un tren.

Cuando está tan dentro como mi prieta apertura conduce, saca la lengua y vuelve a lamer mi coño. Esa presión está de vuelta y sé lo que está viniendo.

Varios jadeos rápidos escapan de mis labios. Me voy a correr.

El Creador de O's lo ha hecho otra vez. Otra mujer con un cuento en Twitter de satisfacción garantizada.

Pero mientras estoy por ser empujada sobre el borde, se aparta. Justo tan rápido mi orgasmo empieza a aparecer, se va otra vez.

Lo miro como diciendo ¿Qué diablos?

Su sonrisa arrogante envía mariposas por mi estómago.

—No todavía. Dije que esto iba a ser tortura y lo dije en serio.

Me desplomo de vuelta en la cama. La tortura está bien.

Estuve tan cerca de mi primer orgasmo y ahora se fue.

Mi cuerpo está temblando. No puedo controlarlo. Y lo sabe. Se ve tan arrogante ahora. Y de alguna manera permanece la cosa más sexy para mí. De hecho me estoy poniendo más excitada mientras más me niega.

Estoy mecánicamente frotándome el clítoris todavía, cuando aparta mi mano y se inclina, dando golpecitos con la lengua una vez, dos veces, una tercera vez. Cada vez que lo toca yo tengo un espasmo, mi ser entero esforzándose por la liberación.

Se detiene, levanta la vista hacia mí y sopla un chorro de aire caliente directamente a mi clítoris. Suspiro un largo gemido y arqueo la espalda.

¿Quién habría pensado que una respiración de aire fresco podría hacer que una chica chorreara?

Se ríe entre dientes, antes de envolver sus cálidos labios alrededor de la dura protuberancia.

Tararea la vibración disparando placer por mi centro y por mi columna. Salto debajo de ella, gritando, incomprensible, jadeando por aire.

Es su gemido lo que me deshace. Mete con fuerza dos dedos dentro de mi coño tan rápido que me ahogo por aire.

Mi boca se abre en un grito silencioso mientras bombea dentro y fuera de mi resbaladiza vagina, sus labios chupando tan duro en mi clítoris que me pongo rígida al placer penetrando cada terminación nerviosa.

Y luego sucede. El Big Bang donde todo se expande y viene a la vida. Mi mundo explota. Todos mis músculos se ponen rígidos y salto fuera de la cama, mis caderas levantándose de golpe, enterrando más la cara de Haruka en mi coño. Me deshago, destellos de luz corriendo en mi visión.

—¡Dios, sí! —grito, finalmente capaz de poner palabras. Haruka no se detiene, sigue sacando el mejor orgasmo de mi vida. Mi cuerpo tiembla, se retuerce contra él con cada embestida de su dedo, cada empuje de sus labios contra mi clítoris. En breve, va más despacio, tocándome lentamente, saboreándome.

—Mmm, que húmeda. — Susurra, casi para sí mismo.

Bajo la mirada mi visión ligeramente borrosa viendo a dos Haruka.

¿Eso no sería todo? Sus ojos están calientes, hambrientos, vagando sobre mi cuerpo antes de remover los dedos, poniéndolos en su boca y chupándolos hasta dejarlos limpios.

Casi me vengo otra vez, justo allí. Es tan jodidamente ardiente, arrodillada entre mis muslos, dándose un festín.

La necesidad que tengo de sentirlo de nuevo dentro de mí crece estrepitosamente. Lo siento por Haruka, mi coño está apretando más sus dedos.

Como si sintiera mi necesidad, se levanta, jalando mi cuerpo hasta el borde de la cama, mi trasero colgando fuera de la cama está a medio camino. No dice nada pero sus ojos hablan por ella. Hay una promesa, un calor tan intenso que lo siento quemándome de adentro para afuera.

—Dime que quieres que te folle.- Demanda, repentinamente. Con sus fosas nasales ensanchándose, los músculos de su estómago y su pecho flexionándose. Sus dedos se entierran en mis muslos dolorosamente mientras se inclina hacia adelante, frotando sus senos en mi espalda.

Gimo. Se siente tan bien, su boca presionada contra mí.

—Fóllame, Haruka. Te necesito.- Digo sin aliento. Estoy teniendo dificultad para respirar otra vez.

Con cada pequeño movimiento de caderas que hace, logra que su rodilla esté contra mi sensible clítoris, enviando sacudidas de placer a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Me siento gotear, los jugos de mi coño corriendo por la línea de mi trasero.

Nunca he estado así de húmeda en mi vida.

—Ruégame.- Gruñe, sus movimientos se vuelven más rápidos, sus caderas sacudiéndose en las mías, cada roce contra el manojo de nervios causando que mi respiración se detenga.

¿Podría correrme otra vez así?

Joder, sí que podría.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor.- Ruego, como un mantra. Sus provocaciones nunca van a acabar.

Empuja mis piernas más separadas, exponiendo más. Cuando sus ojos se vuelven soñolientos me derrito en la cama. Maldición, Es hermosa.

Nunca me sentí de esta forma.

Retrocede solo para apoyar su mano en mi entrada. Yo me aprieto por reflejo.

—Te gusta eso, ¿no?- Ronronea, deslizando la punta de sus increíbles dedos alrededor de mi húmeda entrada.

No puedo soportarlo, está tan cerca, necesito que este dentro de mí. Me siento vacía, la necesito desesperadamente.

Elevo las caderas, tratando de forzarla dentro de mí. Se ríe, tomando su otra mano y empujándome hacia abajo, sosteniéndome en mi lugar.

—No me hagas atarte.- Dice.

Siseo una exhalación, la repentina imagen tan atrayente que me pongo ciega por un segundo.

Lo siento moverse de la cama, estirándose hacia abajo. Finalmente, regresa y me embiste con sus largos dedos tan dentro de mí que me encojo.

Me está partiendo en dos. Lloriqueo contoneando las caderas queriendo apartarme, aun así queriendo más de lo mismo. Me tiene tan ansiosa que ya no sé lo que quiero.

Se queda quieta encima de mí, su respiración de repente es fuerte. Las líneas de su rostro se afinan volviéndose más intensas.

Me está mirando otra vez de esa manera, la manera que hace que me sienta como si yo fuera la única mujer en el mundo para ella.

Le hace algo divertido a mi estómago, aprieta mis adentros.

Pierdo ese tren de pensamiento cuando empieza a moverse lentamente. Se retira, gimiendo suavemente, antes de meterse de vuelta dentro de mí y se siente tan bien.

Es. Tan. Jodidamente. Bueno.

Hace su cabeza para atrás, sus ojos dejando los míos mientras su cuerpo toma el control.

Una y otra vez se retira lentamente, solo para embestirme más profundo. La presión se construye, la piel de gallina por el placer se esparce a lo largo de mi cuerpo.

No puedo soportarlo. Necesito que vaya más rápido, necesito… estoy tan necesitada.

—Más rápido, más duro.- Digo, incoherente.

Me obedece y ya no está provocándome. Sujeta mi trasero y me levanta, cambiando el ángulo, yendo más profundo mientras se frota contra mi pierna. Yo grito, su quejido imitando el mío. Algunos gemidos y lanza la cabeza hacia atrás, sus movimientos volviéndose frenéticos.

Se empuja dentro de mí, metiéndose más y más rápido, las bofetadas de piel contra piel haciendo eco alrededor de nosotros.

—Estás tan jodidamente apretada.- Dice, sus dedos clavándose en la carne de mi trasero.

Me aprieto alrededor de sus dedos y la sorpresa se registra mientras se intensifica. Puedo decir que también está cerca, su respiración es desigual, su entrepierna frotándose con mi pierna con una fuerza incontrolable.

No podría detener el orgasmo aunque quisiera. Me vuelvo loca y Haruka me agarra, instintivamente envolviéndome en sus brazos, jalando mi pecho hacia el suyo. Mis senos se presionan contra él y me deshago en sus brazos, sus dedos están tan dentro de mí que estoy viendo estrellas.

Las paredes de mi resbaladiza vagina los aprietan con firmeza y maldice, se viene fuertemente.

Nos quedamos así por unos minutos, nuestros pechos jadeando al unísono, mi cuerpo temblando contra el de Haruka, saciados.

Gira la cabeza, finalmente, y besa la esquina de mi boca. Se retuerce, una vez más, empujando su mano dentro de mí con un gemido bajo.

—Es… Tan… Jodidamente… Bueno.- Enuncia cada palabra con una pequeña embestida. Yo lloriqueo, mi carne sensible respondiendo inmediatamente.

* * *

 **Bueno ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les agrado?**

 **Maryels: Creo que la mayoría queremos ver una Haruka dominante, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo es Michiru la que manda. Ojalá estos capítulos te haya gustado, un gran abrazo.**

 **Vicky: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y aunque tarde espero que tu también hayas tenido una excelente navidad :D**

 **Guest: Ya vimos que por fin Michiru dejo de ser la "sin O" y no la volvieron a dejar con las ganas xD**

 **Hotaru tomoe: Haruka saco su mejor arsenal para lograr tirarse a Michiru, tuvo varios contratiempos pero vemos que la espera valió la pena.**

 **tsuki1519: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, como todo había sido muy hot y un poco frustrante para los dos decidí que ya era hora del esperado desahogo de las chicas :D ojala cumpla con sus expectativas.**

 **Milla23: ¡Es muy difícil dar clases! Ahora entiendo a mis maestros y deje de juzgarlos al pensar que ni hacían nada, pero lidiar con los alumnos (En mi caso doy clases a universitarios pero unos se comportan peor que niños de primaria), preparar clase e ir aun cuando no tengas ganas, se han ganado mi respeto.**

 **Como verán no faltan muchos capítulos para el final ya que la peliverde ya consiguió su "O". Espero actualizar pronto y de nuevo muchas gracias por sus Reviews. Un fuerte abrazo a todos.**


	8. El paseo de la vergüenza

**¡Hola todos! Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, a casi un mes de la última actualización pero es que he andado vuelta loca.**

 **Sin más las dejo con este.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 08.- Entre el paseo de la vergüenza y ensayos.**

No sé qué hora es cuando me despierto por la mañana. Una tormenta se había puesto por la noche, las nubes bloqueaban el sol, pero se está haciendo más claro.

Veo mi teléfono que está en la mesa de noche. Son las siete de la mañana.

Mi mente soñolienta está despierta instantáneamente y me tambaleo poniéndome en acción. Estoy llegando tarde al conservatorio. Todavía tengo que envolver el regalo para el director y tomar una ducha.

Haruka se revuelve. La he despertado con mis movimientos frenéticos.

-Oye, ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunta, su voz dificultosa por el sueño, de forma atontada. Su cabello está desordenado, plano en el lado donde se había dormido.

Es adorable.

-Tengo que ir al ensayo.- Digo, apresurándome a recoger toda mi ropa que esta tirada.

-¿No hay tiempo para desayunar?- Pregunta.

No recuerdo haber desayunado con mis otros rollos de una noche, pero lo haría con ella.

Si pudiese.

Desafortunadamente, no hay tiempo para eso.

-No, lo siento.

Sólo puedo imaginar cómo ve Ruka todo esto. Es como si no pudiera escapar lo suficientemente rápido.

Pero simplemente no hay tiempo para pensar en sus sentimientos ahora mismo, aunque alguien como ella probablemente no está demasiado preocupada por ello. Tal vez incluso está tranquila. Los adioses con los rollos de una noche son bastante torpes sin alguien resistiéndose, cuando todo lo que quieres hacer es seguir con tu día.

No es así como me siento con Haruka, sin embargo. Extrañamente, me siento cómoda a su alrededor. Tiene una manera de ponerme a gusto. Me encantaría verla de nuevo, tener una repetición de anoche.

Por supuesto no voy a preguntar. Porque si me rechaza, todo lo que hicimos anoche seria manchado por un mal recuerdo, y quiero recordarlo con cariño.

-Uh, gracias por lo de anoche.- Le digo, un poco insegura. ¿Qué le dices a alguien después de una noche como esa?

Termino de ponerme las botas y empiezo a marcharme. Llego a la puerta, mi mano está llegando al picaporte cuando dice:

-¿Qué, ningún beso de despedida?- Suena ofendida, lo cual no estaba esperando.

Normalmente los chicos se despiden y vuelven a dormir. Aunque Haruka no es un chico aunque lo parezca.

-Oh, lo siento.

\- Regreso a la cama. Mientras que mis prendas de vestir hacen sonidos silbantes en la habitación silenciosa.

Apoyada sobre la cama, le doy un rápido beso en los labios. Sé que si me quedo demasiado tiempo, un beso podría acabar conmigo y estaría devuelta en la cama. Por mucho que lo quiera, no puedo hacer eso.

Me tengo que ir.

Cada paso que doy al salir del hotel y dirigirme hacia la calle es agonía. Se siente como si acabase de correr un maratón y hubiese sido golpeada con una tabla de madera a lo largo del camino. Creo que anoche usé los músculos que no sabía que tenía.

Sonrío a mí misma.

Ahora esto es lo que debe sentirse después del buen sexo. Yo tomaría esta clase de entrenamiento riguroso todo un día en el gimnasio en cualquier momento.

Estoy pensando en mi noche con Haruka mientras finalmente paro a un taxi y viajo a lo largo de la ciudad rumbo a mi departamento. No podía llevar al conservatorio oliendo a sexo y sin mi violín.

Inesperadamente cuando pienso en todo lo que sucedió, no estoy pensando realmente en el sexo

-Que fue INCREÍBLE.

En lugar de eso, estoy pensando en esa sonrisa suya que se ladea levemente. Le hace ver que está a la altura de algo incluso cuando no es así. Y el sonido de su risa, un sonido profundo que hace con su vientre. Era el sonido más genuino que había escuchado en un largo tiempo. Por supuesto que también pienso en esos ojos. No solamente su color impresionante y la forma en que destacan contra su piel bronceada.

Es el modo en que me mira. Como si yo fuera la única chica en el mundo cuando estoy con ella. Como si nadie más importara.

Solo nosotros dos y no hay otro lugar donde prefiera estar. Sé que no es cierto, pero cuando estoy con ella, no puedo evitar sentirlo de esa forma.

Me desmayaré de nuevo para cuando vuelva a mi apartamento.

¿Cómo puedo ya extrañar a alguien que acabo de encontrar y ni siquiera conozco realmente?

Es probablemente alguna suprema narcisista en su vida y estoy de suerte al haber esquivado una bala al conocerla. Tengo que seguir diciéndome eso para evitar este irritante dolor en mi pecho.

Yo no soy esa chica que se encariña al sexo de una noche. Me niego a ser una.

Después de haber tenido mi ducha y envuelto el regalo para el director, voy al ensayo por ocho horas agitantes.

Estoy a punto de colocar mi violín en su estuche para un breve descanso cuando Mina viene hacia mí.

-Has estado desaparecida desde que te deje en Tokyo Midtown.- Dice.

Puedo sentirla estudiándome mientras intento difícilmente deshacerme de la resistente sonrisa atascada en mi rostro.

-Tuve mucho que hacer.- Digo.

-¿Dónde estabas anoche? Me detuve en tu apartamento para encontrarlo vacío, ¿Qué sucedió con Haruka después de que los deje solos?

Culpa se sitúa en mis hombros. Normalmente le digo todo a Mina, pero ni siquiera cruzó mi mente comprobar mis mensajes de texto o ponerme en contacto con ella para decirle qué sucedía.

Haruka había tomado todo el espacio en mi cabeza.

Cuando volteo hacia ella frunce el ceño.

-¿Por qué te ves así?

Estoy intentando difícilmente de no sonreír.

-¿Cómo?

-Como si estuvieras tratando de abrazar al sol.

Mi sonrisa crece, estirando mi mejilla y exponiendo mis dientes.

-Oh Dios mío.- Dice ella.- Lo hiciste, ¿Verdad?

-Se dieron las cosas.- Admito.

Sus ojos se abren.

-Santa. Mierda. Cuéntame todo.

Nos alejamos un poco de los demás, ubicándonos en la parte de atrás del auditorio para poder hablar sin ser escuchadas.

Le hablo sobre lo sucedido en la biblioteca y en el estacionamiento del colegio.

Luego le hablo sobre el accidente de la rubia en la pista de hielo. Y luego siguió aquel beso que se sintió mucho más que simplemente un beso.

Finalmente, le hablo sobre conseguir una habitación y el hotel de fantasía y toda la magia que sucedió después, sin dejar detalles. Conforme termino, la boca de Mina está colgando abierta y una gota de sudor rueda por un lado de su sien.

-¡Jesús!- dice.- Acabas de vivir cada fantasía que alguna vez he tenido.

-¿Has fantaseado hacerlo con una mujer?- La interrogo sorprendida por su confesión. - ¿No te molesta que haya tenido relaciones con una mujer?

Ella levanta sus cejas y me sonríe de manera descarada.

\- Digamos que estoy abierta a todas las posibilidades.- Me guiña el ojo, haciendo que las dos riéramos a carcajada haciendo que todos voltearán a vernos.

Después de que Mina controlará su risa cambia su expresión a una cara más seria.

\- Tengo una gran duda Michi, la primera vez que viste a Haruka fue en Azabu ¿En Azabu? ¿Qué compró?

-Nada. Me dijo que estaba ahí de compras, pero pienso que fue a ver a otra chica.

Ella toma un bocado de algo que había estado en su bolsa, pero ya que ambas llevamos más de cuatro horas en el ensayo me estoy preguntando cuánto tiempo eso había estado posado allí.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —dice con la boca llena.

-¿Por qué si no estaría ahí? Obviamente no para las tiendas. Las compras son mucho mejores en Ginza, donde vive, o porque no ir a Tokio.

Mina limpia las migajas de su camisa y se gira a coger las partituras de la pieza que estábamos ensayando.

-¿Así que fue a Azabu a ver a otra chica pero terminó pasando tiempo contigo en su lugar? -Dice ella.

Parece extraño, pero ella podría haberlo plantada o algo, o tal vez sus planes cambiaron y terminé siendo un conveniente plan B. Excepto que ese día no recuerdo alguna vez verla revisando su celular además de mirar en Twitter.

Yo estuve con la ojiverde todo el tiempo.

-Si tienes una teoría, me encantaría escucharla.- Digo.

-No tengo nada, es una extraña coincidencia.- Sus ojos se abren como platos.- O tal vez es el destino. Quizá los dos son almas gemelas y el universo los está empujando juntos.

Ruedo mis ojos. Mina siempre tiende a aventurarse en la ideología de la nueva era.

Cada vez que tiene algo en común con un chico nuevo ella culpa al destino y mira cómo dan la vuelta.

Pero tengo que admitirlo, la idea de Haruka y yo estemos hechos la una para la otra es bastante atractiva. Tiene un rostro que no me importaría mirar cada día por el resto de mi vida.

Desafortunadamente, no comparto su mismo sistema de creencia. Todos toman el tren.

Es la forma más rápida y barata de llegar de una ciudad a otra y no tener que preocuparse sobre los atascos de tráficos, horas picos y hielo en el camino. Es posible que hayamos tomado el mismo vagón muchas veces y fue solo por nuestra conversación en Twitter que nuestros caminos se cruzaron finalmente. Sin embargo dudo que pudiera olvidar un rostro como el suyo, además si soy sincera tampoco es como si tomará el tren seguido, de hecho rara vez lo hacía.

Y cuando estoy en el tren, mantengo mi cabeza baja e intento llegar del punto A al punto B sin ser presa de cualquier cosa sucediendo como la mayoría de las personas a bordo. Así que es muy posible que lo haya pasado por alto antes.

-¿Vas a verla de nuevo?- Pregunta.- Digo aparte del colegio.

Mis hombros caen y allí está la nota de tristeza en mi estómago que se siente casi como punzadas de hambre. Quiero verla de nuevo, por supuesto, pero es probable que no suceda.

-Lo dudo.- Digo.

No me presiona ni intenta convencerme para hablar con Haruka nuevamente. Ambas sabemos cómo son los rollos de una noche. Nadie quiere ser esa persona irritante que permanece más tiempo del que debería.

Estoy agradecida cuando ella deja el tema. No hablamos sobre ello nuevamente. En realidad no hablamos sobre nada. Podría ser el día más productivo en el conservatorio que alguna vez hemos tenido.

* * *

 **Vicky: Vaya que he tenido un mes difícil realmente y si literal termino agotada sin ganas de hacer nada que solo ver el infinito, pero el que quiere azul celeste que le cueste jajaja muchas gracias por tus comentarios :D**

 **Maryels** **: Fueron días agitados pero ya voy agarrando el ritmo, aunque prácticamente me la he pasado recluida haciendo tarea** **. A mí me encanta Haruka dominante que saca de su zona de confort a Michiru, por lo que seguiremos viéndolo aquí, un gran abrazo.**

 **Hotaru tomoe: Por fin se pudo desahogar Michiru, después de varias medias tintas jajaja espero haya cumplidos tus expectativas este capítulo.**

 **tsuki1519** **:** **Vaya que la hizo sufrir, incluso ya en el acto pero recibió su recompensa jajaja si por Haruka fuera hubieran seguido pero Michiru decidió hacer la grácil huida.**

 **Pablo395: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me da mucho que te hayan gustado los capítulos :D**

 **Kely: No pienso dejarlo inconcluso este fic, me tardo pero si prometo terminarlo, que si te soy sincera no falta mucho para ellos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Ana: Hola, contestando a tu pregunta, Michiru sigue tratando a la rubia como mujer porque, la chica no sabía que la peliverde conocía la verdad, hasta este capítulo. Si te fijas aquí incluso Mina ya también habla de ella como mujer.**

 **harumi34: Muchas gracia por tu comentario, en serio. Nunca es tarde para comentar, ya que estos siempre motivan a los autores a seguir :D jajajaja sobre el tema Lemon, la realidad que no tengo experiencia en lo relacionado chica x chica, solamente lo que he leído de otros Lemons de este par, incluso tuve que pedir asesoría a una amiga referente al sexo entre mujeres, ya sabrás la cara que me puso cuando le pregunte jajajaja**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y a los que leen la historia sin dejarlos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	9. En la nube nueve

**Capítulo 09.- En la nube nueve.**

Esa noche después del ensayo, me puse mi pijama y tire mi cabello en una cola desordenada. No es como si tuviese ningún lugar en el que estar un sábado por la noche.

Mina y yo fuimos hace poco a un club cerca de aquí. La música era terrible y la gente peor. Hubo una pelea en la que termino en que a una remilgada rubia le arrancaban su peluca y la policía fue llamada.

Después que la policía llego, y empezó a revisar identificaciones, muchos menores fueron encontrados con identificaciones falsas. El lugar fue cerrado unas semanas después. Eso fue hace seis meses y lo volvieron abrirlo hace una semana.

Las posibilidades son: Si voy algún lugar va a estar a reventar por la hora, y realmente no estoy de humor para ir a esperar en una fila y congelarme con este viento. Y más si una vez que logremos entrar, entonces tendríamos que esperar incluso más por una bebida.

¿Por qué molestarme con todo ese drama y sufrir durante horas el tedioso top cuarenta de remix cuando tengo una cama cómoda y un iPod con música que realmente quiero escuchar?

No tengo vino, pero eso es probablemente una buena cosa. No debería estar bebiendo sola ahora mismo. Es una terrible idea especialmente cuando no puedo sacarme a Haruka de mi mente. Me conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber que después de unas cuantas copas, los pensamientos sobre tratar de contactarla sonaran como una buena idea.

Nop. Estoy apegándome al té.

Mina está en Instant Messenger. Hablamos sobre la próxima fiesta de Navidad de la filarmónica y lo que vamos a ponernos; a quien puede llevar a casa después y no odiarse a la mañana siguiente por hacerlo. Lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue el chelista. No es muy viejo, no está casado, y tiene un montón de tatuajes de prisión. Lo que le va.

Después de una batalla interna sobre si debería o no entrar a Twitter, decidí solo hacerlo. Es muy tentador entrar al Twitter de Haruka y ver lo que ha estado haciendo.

¿Qué puede pasar?

Pero primero reviso el hashtag Sin O's, a ver primero el desastre caliente que estaba haciendo. Una vez entro lo primero que veo es que el tráfico ha empezado a enfriarse y que lentamente ha hecho su camino hacia abajo en la lista de tendencia. Eso fue hasta que alguien decidió traerlo a la vida nuevamente.

Hay un tweet en particular que parece estar teniendo mucha atención: #RukaCreadordeO's ha superado a la #SinO's con su varita mágica y todos vivieron felices para siempre.

Sentí el estómago en mi garganta. El tweet tiene seis mil compartidos y cientos de respuestas. Haruka y yo los dos estamos etiquetados en este.

Está seguido de otro tweet:

 _El final. Ahora supérenlo y sigan adelante, gente._

La persona twitteando no es otra que mi mejor amiga Mina. Estaría enojada si no estuviese tan entretenida. Hay algo tan liberador en que todo el mundo sepa que estuve con Haruka. Estoy casi orgullosa de ese hecho. Nunca lo anunciaría al mundo. Y si Mina me hubiese dicho que estaba planeando hacer eso, me habría asegurado que no lo hiciera. Lo que es obvio porque ella no me dijo en primer lugar.

Luego un pensamiento horrible me golpea, y en vez de guardarlo para mí, mensajeo a Mina.

 _Yo: ¿Por qué diablos posteaste eso? Haruka fue etiquetada en ese post por otras personas. Lo verá y sabrá que te conté sobre el sexo de anoche._

Solo le toma unos pocos segundos para responder.

 _Mina: ¿A quién le importa? Los hombres aman cuando las mujeres hablan de ellos con sus amigas, bebe._

 _Yo: ¡Pero ella no es hombre!_

 _Mina: lo sé n_n_

Mis ojos rodaron. No puedo creer que ella hizo esto, en realidad, ¿A quién estoy engañando? Puedo totalmente creer que ella hizo esto.

Miro todos los comentarios, y todas las etiquetas. La mayoría de ellas son personas diciendo felicidades. Puse mis manos sobre mi cara, preguntándome que va a pensar la rubia cuando lo vea.

Debería haberme quedado alejada de Twitter. Muy tarde ahora.

Ya que estoy aquí, debería revisar los post de Haruka, mientras estoy en Twitter ¿Verdad? No toma mucho convencerme a mí misma que, si, es una buena idea.

Hago click en su nombre porque no tengo ningún tipo de autocontrol. Ha posteado un montón de cosas desde que la deje esta mañana.

La primera: _Estoy en la nube nueve._

Viendo esas palabras, mi corazón entra en acción. No dice por qué está en la nube nueve, pero hay muchas respuestas preguntándole el por qué. No ha respondido a ninguno de ellos. Miro la hora en la que lo escribió. 7:15 esta mañana. Justo después que deje la habitación.

¿Es este tweet sobre mí?

Me levanto de mi cama, cubriendo mi boca con mis manos y una sonrisa partiendo mi cara en dos.

Trato de no tener demasiada esperanza. Podría estar hablando sobre lo que sea, comida, su equipo favorito de hockey ganando un juego, un nuevo trabajo. ¡Cualquier cosa!

Tomo una profunda respiración, la dejo salir y me siento. Estoy enojada conmigo misma por estar tan emocionada. Eso no debería pasar, sin ataduras fue lo que me dijo cuándo se ofreció a ayudarme con mi pequeño problema. Solo una persona amigable ofreciendo darle un orgasmo a una chica. Nada más y nada menos.

Sigo hacia su siguiente tweet. Es una respuesta a alguien que le twitteo primero.

 _Ruka Creador de O's: Lo siento, no esta noche. Tengo planes._

Voy atrás a ver quién ha hecho la pregunta y cual exactamente fue la pregunta. Entonces la encuentro.

 _WanderwomanBree: ¿Qué te parece tú y yo esta noche, una botella de vino y algunas esposas?_

Un nudo se forma en mi estómago y mis dientes empiezan a rechinar más cada segundo que sigo mirando la pantalla.

Después de la respuesta al tweet ella respondió con un emoji triste _y "Es una chica afortunada_ ".

 _Ruka Creador de O's: Créeme, yo soy el afortunado._

Me siento enferma.

Todo el día me senté en el ensayo, reviviendo cada momento de nosotras juntas una y otra vez. Era como si estuviese flotando sobre mi escritorio, mirando como todo ocurría desde la distancia mientras yo estaba en algún sexo mágico de Narnia en donde solo Haruka y yo existíamos. Mientras la ojiverde estaba haciendo planes con su próxima chica afortunada de su lista de conquista… Oops, mi culpa; "Él" es el suertudo.

Bueno, que se joda.

Tratare de no sentir nada. Debería sentir nada. No la conozco. No realmente.

Pero es imposible de no sentir nada después de la conexión que tuvimos. O al menos, creí que tuvimos. Entonces en vez de eso trato de estar enojada.

Pero eso tampoco funciona. Cuando cierro mis ojos y dejo entrar el silencio, y todo lo que siento es tristeza.

No quiero estarlo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Ni siquiera espero 24 horas para pasar página. Esperaba poder al menos haberla satisfecho un tiempo. Supongo que no.

Mi alarma de Messenger suena. La abro.

 _Mina: ¿Qué haces? Te quedaste callada de repente._

 _Yo: Nada. No me siento muy bien. Creo que iré a la cama._

Tal vez si necesito esa bebida después de todo. Hay una licorería a la vuelta de la esquina que abre toda la noche. Podría correr y tomar algo.

No hay manera en el infierno que vaya a salir de mi pijama. Iré así mismo. Es más decente de la mitad de las personas que he visto frecuentar ese lugar. Especialmente a esta hora de la noche.

 _Mina: Está bien. Cuídate y consigue un poco de descanso. Tal vez te has pasado con todos esos orgasmos que tuviste anoche._

Cierro mis ojos. No quiero pensar en Haruka más, o mi noche de sexo.

Le respondo solo para complacerla.

 _Yo: Si, tal vez._

Ella dice adiós y luego se desconecta. Estaba a punto de apagar la laptop cuando escucho la alerta de Twitter. Probablemente alguien respondió al reciente post de Mina. Pienso en ignorarlo pero decido leerlo. No es como que tengo algo mejor que hacer.

Tan rápido como miro el mensaje y veo el nombre de Haruka, mis oídos empiezan a sonar y mi boca se seca. Mi lengua se siente pesada en mi boca.

 _Ruka Creador de O's: Te fuiste con mucha prisa esta mañana. ¿Fue tan malo que no podías esperar por alejarte de mí?_

Cuando estoy buscando el teclado, mis manos están temblando tan mal que todo lo que escribo viene con letras demás.

 **Yo: Tteniaa qque ensayaarr.**

Lo borro y estrecho mis dedos. ¿Por qué diablos estoy tan nerviosa ahora mismo? Enfócate, Michiru.

Finalmente mis manos se estabilizan, y pude escribir. Reviso el deletreado antes de enviarlo. Unos segundos pasan antes que el responda.

 _Ruka Creador de O's: Ven y bebamos algo._

Mi corazón empieza a aletear, traicionándome. No estoy dispuesta a emocionarme ahora mismo. Estoy dispuesta a estar enojada. Estoy dispuesta a no sentir nada.

¿Beber con ella? ¿Hoy? Su cita debe haber sido un fracaso. No voy a ser su plan B esta vez.

 _Yo: Lo siento, no puedo._

Debí de haberle dicho sus propias palabras _"Lo siento, no puedo. Tengo otros planes esta noche",_ como le dijo a la chica en Twitter. Pero entonces el sabría que estaba espiando su Twitter y me haría parecer desesperada. Lo cual estoy, pero no necesita saber eso.

 _Ruka Creador de O's: Vamos ¿Por favor? Dejé vino y esposas por tener un rato contigo esta noche._

Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Yo soy la ''Chica afortunada'' en su conversación de Twitter? En este momento es que mi corazón se eleva, no trato de detenerlo. No podría ni aunque quisiera.

 _Yo: ¿A qué hora?_

 _Ruka Creador de O's: Podría estar en Azabu en una hora._

 _Yo: Te veré entonces._

Después de enviarle mi número y dirección, apago mi laptop.

Después que pasa la impresión inicial, me paro rápido de mi cama y hago mi baile feliz. Los vecinos golpean su techo para silenciarme. Obviamente no están acostumbrados a ese tipo de cosas en este lado del apartamento.

Para mantener la paz, me bajo de la cama, pero la celebración no acaba, incluso bailo mientras voy hacia la sala de estar para encender la música, mientras me alisto, me estoy diciendo a mí misma que no esté tan emocionada.

Beber es solo otra palabra para sexo. Estoy bien con eso, pero una parte de mi desearía que pudiese haber más. Nunca creí decir esto pero es del tipo de mujer con que podría verme y no solo por los explosivos orgasmos. Es un gran bono, pero no lo es todo.

Me quedo mirando como los copos de nieve caen en la luz amarilla del porche como polillas. No es exactamente un clima para minifaldas y tacones. Quiero verme sexy, pero eso no va a pasar si me deslizo y caigo de bruces.

Un vestido esta fuera de cuestión, entonces voy por mis vaqueros más apretados (No tan apretados que Haruka tendría un momento difícil tratando de sacármelos al final de la cita), y un suéter con un corte tan bajo en el frente que estará aguantando la respiración cuando lo vea, esperando un deslizamiento.

Una vez que mi maquillaje está listo y mi cabello rizado, reviso mi apartamento y quito todo lo que podría ser embarazoso.

Como mi colección de muñecas de porcelana que mi abuela me regalo y mi conejo orejón que he tenido desde que tenía seis años. Lo siento abuela, pero no quiero nada en este apartamento que le recuerde personas mayores a Haruka.

Toca la puerta exactamente una hora después que dijo que iba a estar aquí. Es puntual. Eso es definitivamente un punto para la rubia. Tomo aliento, cuadro mis hombros y abro la puerta.

El olor de la nieve y su colonia dan en mi cara, es afrodisiaco que me tiene preocupada por el bienestar de Haruka.

Quiero saltar sobre ella. Comérmela viva. Se ve tan bien en su abrigo y bufanda, el cabello hacia atrás, puesto sin esfuerzo. Su sonrisa hace cosas en mi estómago, dejándome sin aliento.

-¿Te importa si entro por un minuto?- Pregunta.

-Oh sí, claro.- Digo, tropezando con mis palabras. ¿Por qué no pensé en eso? Debí haberla invitado a pasar. Genial, voy a ser una neurótica idiota toda la noche.

-¿Estás bien? - Pregunta, con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.- Te ves un poco nerviosa.

Diablos.

-¿Nerviosa? No. ¿Por qué estaría nerviosa? No es como si no nos hubiésemos visto antes.- El temblor en mi voz me delata.

No dice nada, solo se ríe y sacude su cabeza.

—Um, ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Café, jugo, agua?- El plano abierto de mi piso me da una vista directa a la cocina y una razón para darle la espalda y poner mis emociones bajo control.

\- No, gracias. Estoy bien.- Su voz es juguetona, suave. Solo ese sonido es suficiente para que mis rodillas sientan como que no pueden sostener su peso.- ¿Qué tal un recorrido?- Me dice.

¿Un recorrido?

Gracias a Dios que oculte todo lo vergonzoso de todas las habitaciones antes de que apareciera.

-Claro.- La conduzco por la sala pasando por la cocina.- Bueno, ya has visto la cocina y la sala de estar.- Siento como mis mejillas se calientan.

Aparte de Mina, nunca había estado alguien más en mi apartamento hasta este momento.

Siempre había estado muy orgullosa de él. Conseguí mi arrendamiento cuanto tenia dieciséis años sin ninguna ayuda de mis padres y lo he hecho mío. Es acogedor y se siente como en casa.

O al menos hasta que Haruka da un paso en la habitación. Es como si tener a alguien tan perfecto en mi espacio lo ha contaminado de alguna manera.

Todo es aburrido e inadecuado en comparación con la ojiverde.

-Este es el baño.- Le muestro.

Va directamente a la bañera vintage, de la cual me enamore en el momento que la vi. Perfecta para relajarme en un baño de burbujas con velas aromáticas como si fuera una duquesa.

-Estrecho, para dos personas.

Soy incapaz de contener la sonrisa que se está formándose en mi cara.

-No me tengo que preocupar por eso muy seguido.- Menciono.

-¿No? Hmm.- Es todo lo que dice, y eso es el final de eso. Le muestro mi cuarto después. Se toma su tiempo ahí, mirando cada pequeño artículo en mis estanterías y arriba de mi cómoda.

Es como si fuese un científico estudiando mi habitad, y estoy muriendo por saber lo que piensa.

Mira un llavero con mi nombre que está colgado de una esquina de mi espejo. En la parte de atrás hay una foto mía del año pasado.

-¿De dónde es esto?- Me pregunta, tomándolo.

\- Mi director de orquesta nos sorprendió con un paseo a un parque de atracciones para que encontráramos inspiración. Había un lugar en donde podías hacer llaveros como esos.

-¿Tiene un valor sentimental?- Me pregunta, corriendo su dedo sobre la foto.

Que pregunta más rara.

-No. Es solo un llavero.

-¿Puedo tomarlo?

Siento mi cara contorsionarse en confusión.

-¿Eres una asesina en serie o algo así, colectando trofeos de tus víctimas?

Me mira seriamente.

-¿Seria eso una razón para romper el trato?

Me encojó de hombros.

\- No realmente. Todavía mejor que el tipo con el que salí la última vez.

Su sonrisa se amplía.

-¿Entonces puedo tomarlo?

-Puedes tomarlo.

Lo añade a su llavero, después pone sus manos en mi cama, y empuja la colcha. Haciendo un pequeño ruido a cambio.

-Entonces ¿Es aquí donde toda la magia pasa?- Me dice, meneando las cejas.

La veo directo a los ojos, tratando de transmitir una mirada fría y calmada.

-Aparentemente, para mí, la magia solo pasa en habitaciones de hoteles.

Parece sorprendida por un momento. Un poco tímida cuando sonríe. Se aclara la garganta y deja salir una risa tranquila.

-¿Deberíamos conseguir esas bebidas ahora?

Por alguna razón, cuando pregunto si podía entrar, no pensé que realmente iríamos al bar. Es un poco decepcionante, la quiero toda para mí. Pero de nuevo, no me importa ser vista con Haruka. Es algo sobre el ego, es como los cazadores arrollando al insecto con los cuernos más grandes. Puedo pasearme alrededor delante de todas las chicas como diciendo "Perras, miren lo que casé."

-Solo déjame que tomé mi abrigo.- Digo.

No me sorprende ver su Ferrari afuera de mi edificio. Siempre he pensado que le queda, elegante, potente. Me gusta la manera en la que maneja con una mano sobre el volante y la otra descansa en la consola central. Irradia confianza.

-¿No hay metro hoy?- Pregunto en burla.

Aunque pensándolo bien no es mala idea ir en metro. No sé por qué querría manejar con este tiempo, maniobrando las carreteras heladas, y sentado en el tráfico cuando el metro es directo y cortaría como 15 minutos de viaje. Pero recuerdo con horror la última vez que me subí a él y espero que diga que no.

-Nunca tomo el metro.- Menciona.- No puedo soportar el olor o estar atrapada con extraños como sardinas.

-¿Entonces por qué estabas ahí el día que nos conocimos?

Se muerde el labio inferior.

-Ese día fue diferente. Mi auto estaba en el mecánico.

Su automóvil es nuevo. Entonces, ¿Por qué estaría en el mecánico?

Hay un cambio en su voz cuando lo dice. Un ligero aumento y caída en sus palabras que no suena tan suave y natural como cuando había hablado antes.

No la conozco lo suficientemente bien para decir que está mintiendo, pero si fuera Mina, le echaría en cara su mentira.

Me lleva a un restaurante exclusivo con un bar en la habitación contigua. No sabía ni siquiera que este lugar estaba aquí. Tiene una vista al río que quita el aliento.

Dentro es igual de bello con una escultura de una cascada y un tanque de peces que cubre toda la pared detrás del bar.

Por cómo se ven las cosas en este lugar debe tener una clientela exclusiva también. Las mujeres usan apretados vestidos de diseñador y tacones de aguja, mientras yo aunque también de diseñador pero sencillo visto con mi suéter y botas, preparada para el apocalipsis de nieve.

Maldición.

Definitivamente no estoy vestida como se debe en estos momentos.

Probablemente hay un código de vestimenta y me echarán de aquí. Ojalá Haruka me hubiera dicho a dónde íbamos y qué clase de lugar era, antes de que saliéramos, aunque me tomaría un par de horas estar lista.

-¿Quieres sentarte en el bar, o prefieres que consigamos un cubículo privado?- Me pregunta.

El Bartender usa un esmoquin, mezclando bebidas de colores brillantes. Él sonríe y asiente a Haruka como si fueran viejos amigos.

¿Es aquí donde trae a todas sus citas? ¿Soy solo soy la _Srta. Sábado por la noche en este momento_? Ese sentimiento enfermizo está de vuelta. Realmente me gustaría no sentirme tan insegura cuando se trata de la rubia. Me está dando un latigazo.

-En el bar está bien.- Respondo.

Nos sentamos al final de la barra del bar, el lugar está lleno. La proporción de hombres para mujeres es baja, las mujeres dominan la escena. Y todas son hermosas y sexys. Cada una de ellas con maravillosas figuras. Y todas están mirando a Haruka, incluso las que tienen citas. Ni siquiera intentan ocultar su interés. Estoy bastante segura de que cualquiera de estas chicas dejaría felizmente a su actual cita para pasar una noche con la ojiverde.

Una mujer en particular parece demasiado agresiva. Ella toma el taburete a su lado, acercándose más de lo que me parece apropiado.

-Michiru, éste es mi amigo Andrew.- Me dice Haruka, presentándome al bartender.- Fuimos a la secundaria juntos.

Sonrío y sacudo la mano extendida de Andrew. Siento que el pinchazo de celos empieza a bajar cuando hay algo más en lo que enfocarme. Así que tal vez me estoy poniendo paranoica por nada. Cuando estás con alguien tan caliente como Haruka, es difícil no hacerlo.

-¿Puedes creer que Haruka solía ser el feo de nosotros dos?- Dice Andrew.

Veo a Haruka, no muy convencida.

-¿En serio?- Lo dudo.

-Dientes de conejo, frenos, acné.

La molestaban sin compasión. Yo siempre venía a su rescate.

-Es cierto.- Confirma Haruka.

No puedo evitar reírme.

-No puedo ni siquiera imaginarlo.

-Definitivamente no hubiera podido salir con una chica como tú.

Haruka se carcajea.

-Ok, eso fue suficiente.

-Está bien, dejaré de avergonzarte.- Dice, Andrew. Luego me mira.- ¿Qué te puedo dar de beber?

-Whisky y Ginger ale, por favor.

Ambos me miran fijamente como si hubiera dicho algo místico. Realmente no bebo mucho pero gracias a mi padre tenía cierto gusto por esa bebida, además que sentía que esa noche necesitaría algo fuerte.

-¿Qué?

Andrew sacude la cabeza.

-Nada. Sólo estoy agradecido por no tener que preparar otro Cosmopolitan o Appletini esta noche.- Le da a Haruka una mirada pícara.- Si no tienes cuidado, te la podría robar.

Haruka se inclina hacia mí. No sé si el gesto protector es a propósito o simplemente un reflejo.

-Tendrías que luchar conmigo por ella.- Le dice.

Mi rostro se calienta y me fuerzo a ocultar la risita infantil que trata de salir de mí.

-Valdría la pena la nariz rota.- La molesta Andrew con un guiño. Cuando giro de vuelta a Haruka, la chica que había estado sentada junto a ella se ha acercado aún más, inclinándose para escuchar nuestra conversación.

Le llamo la atención y ella sonríe. No hay nada amistoso en esa sonrisa.

Una discusión al final de la barra rompe nuestro contacto visual. Dos hombres con elegantes trajes de negocios comienzan a discutir, hablando en voz alta y apasionadamente sobre algún caso en el que habían estado trabajando. Asumo que son Abogados, o algo en el área legal.

Por lo despectivo de sus palabras y la forma en que siguen repitiendo sus argumentos, está claro que han tenido demasiados tragos encima. Cuando empiezan a meter las manos, empujándose el uno al otro, Andrew se dirige a Haruka.

-Hablando de pelea ¿Quieres ayudarme a ocuparme de esto? Tengo una sala llena que atender.

Haruka se queja y me mira.

-Lo siento, él siempre me hace jugar al encargado de seguridad cuando paso por aquí.

-Está bien.- Digo.

Mientras se va a deshacer la pelea, doy un sorbo a mi bebida y veo el espectáculo que están montando los dos borrachos.

Supongo que no importa qué tipo de bar es. Cuando hay alcohol involucrado, las cosas se van a poner escandalosas.

La mujer que había estado sentada al lado de Haruka, la misma que me había dado esa sonrisa venenosa, se sienta en la silla de Haruka.

-Ese asiento está ocupado.- Le digo aunque estoy segura que ella ya lo sabe.

-Solo será por un segundo.- Me dice, su voz llena de algún acento extranjero.

Ella es preciosa. Cabello largo ondulado, piel morena latina. Su lengua se envuelve alrededor de la delgada pajilla de una bebida rosa brillante bordeada con azúcar azul.

\- Así que tú eres la Sin O's ¿Eh?- Dejo escapar un largo suspiro. No otra vez con esto.

Su mirada recorre la longitud de mi cuerpo como si estuviera midiendo la competencia. Ella no parece demasiado intimidada y su sonrisa repentina me deja saber que ella no me ve como una amenaza.

Realmente no estoy de humor para esto. Sólo quería pasar otra noche increíble con Haruka.

-Sí, supongo que es así como los niños me llaman en estos días.- Le contesto, exasperada. No trato de esconder mi irritación. Quiero que sepa que está importunándome.

-¿Es tan bueno en la cama como todo el mundo dice que es?- Pregunta.

Jesús, señora. ¿Tengo que decirle literalmente que se vaya al diablo para que ella entienda la indirecta?

-Mejor.- Le digo infantilmente, usando el tipo de voz que solía usar en el parque infantil cuando tenía algo que todo el mundo quería, pero de momento no lo iba a compartir. Tampoco me iba a molestar aclarándole que no era un el sino una ella.

-¿Qué te parece esto?- Me dice ella, inclinándose de cerca para que nadie más pueda oír, como si estuviera a punto de decirme un secreto.- ¿Por qué no te consigo un taxi y te vas a casa? porque una vez que el Creador de O's me mire, tú no tienes oportunidad con él. Y yo lo tendré esta noche.- Ella se sienta recta y lame el borde de su vaso, dejando una mancha azul en su lengua.- Deberías escaparte por detrás rápido, le diré que no te sientes bien.

Quiero abofetear esa engreída apariencia en su cara, estoy demasiado enojada.

-Poco probable, pero buen intento.-Digo.

Su sonrisa arrogante se transforma en algo feo y contraído.

-Tuviste tu oportunidad, así que vete a la mierda.

Se levanta del taburete, se eleva sobre mí mientras sigo sentada. Si ella piensa que la intimidación física le funcionará conmigo, ella se llevará una gran sorpresa.

Sólo un empujón con esos altísimos tacones de aguja y ella caería el suelo.

-Hola, ¿Ella es amiga tuya?- Pregunta Haruka, viéndome en una conversación muy subida de tono con su admiradora.

-No. Sólo otra fanática del Creador de O's, parece.- Incapaz de esconder la irritación que siento. Si esto es como va a ser salir con la rubia en un barrio en ella que ni siquiera vive, no sé ni siquiera si vale la pena. No quiero seguir sintiéndome como si estuviera en una batalla por su atención. Es demasiado trabajo.

Eventualmente me voy a hundir. Esto nunca solía ser un problema para mí.

Se voltea y le da la espalda para mirarme. El obvio rechazo la ha hecho comenzar a decir una serie de malas palabras en su idioma extranjero que siguen mientras se aleja.

-Lo siento. Debería haber sabido que esta pequeña tormenta en Internet sobre nosotros nos seguiría hasta el bar.

Miro directamente hacia los peces de colores brillantes en el acuario detrás de la barra.- Está bien.- Con mi voz simple y sin emoción.

Se inclina hacia mí, sus labios rozando sobre mi oreja, su cálido aliento acariciando mi piel.

-Déjame compensarte.- Su mano toca mi rodilla, deslizándola hacia arriba entre mis piernas.

Dejo escapar una respiración temblorosa mientras sus dedos me hacen cosquillas en la parte interna de mi muslo. Separando mis piernas, le doy acceso a todo. Todo es perdonado con un solo toque.

-¿Qué pasa si alguien nos ve?- Susurro, mi voz apenas audible contra el zumbido de las voces y la música que suena en el fondo.

-¿A quién le importa?

En este punto, ciertamente no a mí. Mis ojos se cierran, mi boca se separa mientras masajea sobre mis pantalones vaqueros, haciendo que me moje.

-Quiero sentir tu apretado coño alrededor de mi mano de nuevo.- Dice en una voz baja haciendo que la lubricación fluya de mí como si fuera un tipo de "Encantador de coños".- Quiero que tu cálido y sedoso canal me trague.

Su respiración se hace más pesada, más caliente contra mi piel. Extiendo la mano. Cuando toco su monte debajo de sus vaqueros, se estremece y succiona en un respiro.

-Te deseo tanto que duele.- Me dice con una voz ahogada.

Presiona más fuerte contra mi mano y no puedo evitar el suspiro que pasa más allá de mis labios.

-Necesito que me folles.- Le digo.- No me importa dónde, sólo te necesito dentro de mí.

Me toma del brazo, me levanto. Me lleva hacia la parte de atrás del bar.

Al principio creo que estamos a punto de irnos por una salida trasera, pero en lugar de ello me empuja en lo que parece ser un espacio de oficina del tamaño de un pequeño armario sólo lo suficientemente grande para un pequeño escritorio y una silla; cierra la puerta detrás de nosotros.

-¿Y si nos vuelven a atrapar?- Digo, sin importarme realmente. Yo ya tengo sus pantalones desabrochados y estoy buscando su centro.

-Entonces les daremos un espectáculo que nunca olvidarán.- Dice.

Arrodillándome, me agarro a su cintura, y escucho el aliento salir de sus pulmones con un fuerte ruido.

Acerco mi rostro a su centro y tomo su clítoris en mi boca. Agarra la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, empujando suavemente hacia ella.

El sabor salado cubre mi lengua mientras la remolino alrededor del borde de sus labios, empiezo a penetrarla con mi lengua. Sus dedos se cierran alrededor de mi pelo.

Deja escapar un profundo sonido animal y empieza a restregarse contra mi boca con empujones entusiastas mientras acelero los embistes con mi lengua.

-Mírame cuando chupes mi vagina.- Dice en una voz grave y pesada por el deseo. Miro hacia arriba para encontrar su mirada.

Trato de cubrir su vagina por completo.

-Tu boca se siente tan bien.- Dice.

Me relajo lo suficiente, la tomo toda, y succiono. Cuando finalmente se retira, me trago una respiración codiciosa, saliva deslizándose por las comisuras de mi boca.

Me toma de las axilas, levantándome sobre mis pies, dándome un beso hambriento. Al separarnos lamo el camino desde su garganta hasta sus senos abriendo su camisa en el transcurso, no lleva sujetador por lo que no dudo en tomar su seno en mi boca y rodando alrededor de sus pezones mi lengua, asegurándome de mantener el contacto visual con Haruka todo el tiempo.

Me mira fijamente, con ojos salvajes y deseo.

-Necesito ese coño.- Dice, y se desliza fuera de mi boca.-Voy a follarte tan fuerte que no podrás caminar recto por una semana.

Amo la forma en cómo me habla sucio. Me hace sentir como una zorra y a la vez sexy.

Me da la vuelta y me inclina sobre el escritorio. A continuación, tira hacia abajo mis pantalones vaqueros y mis bragas por lo que mi trasero queda descubierto.

Lo azota fuerte y yo grito por el escozor que deja. Sus dedos buscan entre mis piernas.

Miro por encima de mi hombro para verla. Su mano roza ligeramente mi montículo, mi cuerpo entero tiembla, toma los jugos que corren hacia abajo de mi pierna y usa ambas manos para tocar mi abertura y separar los labios de mi coño. Fue justo entonces cuando me penetro con sus dos dedos, el índice y el corazón, empezó a moverlos frenéticamente, empezó a masturbarme fuerte, sin piedad con un enérgico empuje, golpea dentro de mí tan fuerte que casi me doblo bajo su peso.

-¿Te gusta como estoy llenando tu coño?- Dice.

Apenas puedo sacar algunas palabras entre sus empujes.

-Te sientes tan bien dentro de mí.-Digo sin aliento.

Saca su mano y me da vuelta para estar frente suyo, empujándome de nuevo para que me arrodille.

-Chúpalos. Quiero que lamas todos tus jugos. —Abro mucho mi boca, tomando sus dedos.

Puedo olerme y saborearme una combinación de salado y dulce. Acaricia mi mejilla mientras yo sigo chupando.- Tiene buen sabor ¿verdad?

Todo lo que puedo hacer es asentir mientras continúa empujando dentro y fuera de mi boca. Después de unos minutos más de chupar sus dedos, los saca de mi boca, doblándome sobre el escritorio otra vez.

Soy como una especie de títere, mi cuerpo se dobla como Haruka lo quiera. Y resulta, que cualquier forma que a ella le gusta, me gusta a mí también. Me encanta cuando toman el control en el dormitorio. Estoy más que feliz de cedérselo.

Con mi culo frente a ella, toma mi pierna izquierda y la apoya encima del escritorio, extendiéndome completamente abierta. Cuando empuja tres dedos dentro mí esta vez, llena todo el camino, prácticamente empujando mi vientre. Empieza a restregar su entrepierna contra mi cuerpo.

Mientras relajo mi cuerpo, no duele. De hecho, se siente divino. He oído hablar antes de orgasmos del cuello uterino y siempre quise tener uno, pero desafortunadamente nunca tuve un novio lo suficientemente grande como para lograr conseguirlo o alguien que supiera usar su mano como en este caso.

Hablando por la creciente presión en mi centro y por la manera en que los músculos de mi coño están comenzando a contraerse, puede ser que experimente el primero en toda mi vida.

Estoy más que emocionada por ello también, empujándome atrás hacia la rubia.

-Fóllame duro.- Lloro.- No te contengas.

Ya casi llego, pero no todavía. Puedo sentirme justo en la cúspide, y es estelar, pero por alguna razón ese tipo de orgasmo está justo fuera del alcance. Haruka comienza a follarme más fuerte al igual que su roces contra mi cuerpo, hasta el punto en que mi cuerpo está golpeando contra el escritorio, mi clítoris furiosamente rozando todos los papeles esparcidos a través de la mesa.

Su pulgar me toca el ano, masajeando. No me resisto. Se siente demasiado bien. Creo que escupe o en su mano o en el agujero de mi ano, porque de repente está resbaladizo y su pulgar se desliza directamente hacia mi entrada trasera.

Eso es. Esto es todo lo que mi cuerpo puede tomar. Mi orgasmo dentro de mí y estoy aullando en éxtasis, gritando su nombre.

-Oh, sí, oh joder.- Las palabras vulgares se derraman de mi boca mientras mi coño se contrae, apretando sus dedos.

Suelta un gruñido feroz y me empuja golpeando dentro de mí dos veces más antes de que su cuerpo entero se ponga rígido y se detenga. Siento sus líquidos corriendo en mi pierna.

Se agarra a mi cintura, sujetando mi culo contra sus caderas, por lo que no puedo moverme mientras me vengo.

-Eres tan malditamente sexy.-Dice, mientras me abraza por detrás, besando la parte posterior de mi cuello.

-Me sorprende que con lo escandalosas que fuimos, nadie viniera a chequear de donde venía todo ese ruido.

-Tuvimos suerte.- Dice.- ¿Pero sabes quién no tiene suerte?

Me masajea los cachetes del culo mientras habla. Si sigue haciendo eso, estaré lista para la segunda ronda en cuestión de minutos, tal vez segundos. Si ese es el caso, puede ser que tuviera razón con lo de no poder caminar bien durante una semana. Realmente fue como una paliza, y que paliza tan gloriosa que fue.

-¿Quién?- Pregunto.

-El pobre bastardo que tiene que limpiar todo esto. - Comienza a reírse y sé que el pobre bastardo al que se refiere es Andrew.

* * *

 **Este capítulo lo tenía listo desde el 14 de Febrero pero como no tuve oportunidad de agradecer los comentarios no lo subí hasta hoy.**

 **Apreciamos los altibajos de las emociones que tuvo Michiru dudas, felicidad, celos, etc…**

 **Además de un segundo encuentro tan esperado por muchos de ustedes. Hablando de eso paso a agradecer sus valiosos comentarios, ya que sin ustedes esta historia no tendría su porque.**

 **Harumi34: Sé que el otro capítulo fue corto pero espero que este compense ese detalle. No me incomodo la pregunta no te preocupes jajaja es bueno no quedarse con la duda, bueno por lo menos yo no puedo hacer eso.**

 **Ana: Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D**

 **Tsuki1519: Hay un dicho que me gusta que dice "El diablo esta en los detalles" y creeme no andas tan errada en tu suposición jajajaja Muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Vicky: Estoy igual que tú, un día normal para mi es ir al gimnasio a las 5:30 a.m., regresar solo a bañarme y desayunar a mi casa para irme después al trabajo, salir e ir a dar clases a la universidad, voy a casa de mis perros (Si mis perros tienen casa n_n) para limpiar darles de comer y pasearlos, después me voy a correr y regreso hacer mercancía para mi máquina expendedora (Tengo mentalidad de Árabe) prácticamente mi jornada termina a las 11 de la noche pero prácticamente a esa hora todos están dormidos en mi casa y vuelvo. Me apenas cuando me halagas jajajaa no estoy acostumbrada pero en serio te lo agradezco, un abrazo :D**

 **Hotaru tomoe: Creo que aparte del destino las volvió a unir también fue Haruka que quería una segunda ronda jajajaa saludos, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Maryels: Michiru tenía muchas dudas sobre su noche de sexo "Sin compromisos" eso lo vimos en el capítulo anterior, ya que nuestra peliazul ya están sintiendo cosas más fuertes por nuestra querida rubia. Haruka si la busco para una segunda ronda, veremos que más pasa. Te agradezco tu comentario :D**


	10. Ponche sabor zorra latina

**Capítulo 10.- Ponche Sabor Zorra latina.**

Haruka me deja en casa, las dos estamos agotadas. Me ofrezco a dejarla pasar la noche, pero tiene que entrenar mañana y el viaje hasta la pista es terrible.

Tendría que salir de Azabu tres horas antes para evitar el tráfico.

Después de darnos un beso de despedida, voy a mi habitación y me dejo caer en mi cama con un suspiro feliz. Tal vez esto se convierta en una cosa habitual entre nosotros.

Estoy acostada en la cama, a punto de quedarme dormida, cuando mi celular suena. Reconozco el sonido chirriante como el de un mensaje de Twitter. La única persona que me envía mensajes privados en Twitter es Haruka, pero sólo se fue hace media hora y tarda una hora en regresar a Ginza, por lo que aún estaría en la autopista.

Hago clic en el icono para abrir la aplicación. Cuando abro el mensaje, inmediatamente aparece una imagen. Es de la cuenta de Haruka, pero la foto no es de ella. Es de la chica latina que estaba esta noche en el bar.

En la foto está lanzando un beso a la cámara frente a la barra. Andrew está en el fondo sirviendo a alguien una bebida. Sé que es de esta noche porque reconozco a varias personas que estaban allí.

Otro mensaje aparece justo después del primero. Dice:

 _Mira quién lo consiguió al final. Está desesperado por follarme. Ten una buena noche. Sé que yo lo haré._

Tengo que sentarme porque si no lo hago, podría vomitar. Mi respiración empieza a volverse errática y todo sentido de la razón sale por la ventana. Mi corazón golpea tan ferozmente en mi caja torácica que puedo sentirlo pulsando en la parte de atrás de mis ojos, hasta el punto donde mi visión se hace borrosa. Comienzo a pulsar la pantalla de mi celular.

 _Yo: Disfrutas ser plato de segunda mesa, perra._

Miro hacia arriba de la cegadora pantalla de mi celular y observo a la pared.

Regresó.

Y ahora está con ella. Soy tan estúpida, realmente le creí cuando dijo que tenía que entrenar al día siguiente.

Estoy temblando de rabia y no pensando con claridad cuando marco su número.

No contesta, intento una segunda vez y nuevamente se va al correo de voz. La tercera vez que marco, decido dejar un mensaje. Pero en lugar de ir al correo de voz, alguien contesta.

-¿Hola?- Dice la sensual voz de una mujer en el otro extremo de la línea.

-Pon a Haruka al teléfono.- Mi rabia le da a mi voz un tono afilado.

La mujer hace risitas, sonidos de puchero de bebé en el otro extremo antes de decir:

-Lo siento, Haruka no puede hablar en este momento. Su boca está un poco ocupada.

Cuelgo y tiro mi teléfono a través de la habitación. Se rompe en pedazos. Estoy demasiado enojada para que me importe.

¿Cómo pudo estar conmigo y luego ir directamente con otra? ¿Habían estado flirteando mientras yo estaba allí todo ese tiempo en el bar y no lo noté? ¿Me folló en esa oficina sólo para sacarme y así poder enviarme a casa?

Las preguntas se disparan por mi cabeza en fragmentos giratorios como escombros durante un huracán. No puedo mantener ninguno de mis pensamientos claros. Son preguntas que solo la rubia puede responder, pero aparentemente su boca está demasiado ocupada para extenderme esa cortesía.

Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla, la aparto en un movimiento brusco. Entonces vienen más lágrimas. Hay demasiadas para apartarlas, así que las dejo caer. Gran cosa. No es como si hubiera alguien aquí para ver lo patética que soy por llorar por alguien que acabo de conocer. Así que solo dejé que sucediera; sollozos devastadores, feo llanto, nariz mocosa y todo.

Al lunes siguiente, me arrastro fuera de la cama y voy al ensayo. Mi cara está hinchada de llorar todo el fin de semana y mis ojos arden.

A pesar de aplicar miles de capaz de maquillaje para ocultar la hinchazón y las ojeras, es imposible no verlas; agregando el cabello sin lavar. Soy toda una visión.

Soy como un zombie, apenas hablando con la gente, haciendo los movimientos mecánicamente, animados por la memoria muscular.

Todo el día Mina me pregunta qué está mal y no le digo nada, simplemente no me siento bien.

Ella me conoce mejor que eso y no lo deja ir.

Así que finalmente, durante nuestra hora de almuerzo, me desmorono y le cuento todo.

Nos recargamos contra la pared en el baño de mujeres aun lado de la hilera de lavamanos. La mayoría de la filarmónica está compuesta de hombres por lo que hay mucha privacidad ahí.

-Qué idiota.- Dice ella.- Deberías haberme llamado. Yo habría ido a ese bar y golpeado el culo de esa perra. Todavía llevo mi palo de hockey en el maletero de mi coche.

Quiero sonreír, pero mi rostro permanece con el mismo vacío miserable que ha tenido todo el día.

\- Es por eso que no te lo dije.- Sacudo la cabeza, incapaz de hacerme a la idea de toda esa situación.- Puedo verla ir a un bar y tener relaciones sexuales con esa mujer después que lo hizo conmigo.

Algunas chicas están más que dispuestas a este tipo de juegos. Es joven, caliente y... lo que sea.

Pero no me parece el tipo de persona que dejaría que una chica al azar en un bar use su teléfono para atormentar a otra chica con la que se está acostando.

¿Porque haría eso?

Ese tipo de comportamiento le va a dar una mala reputación con las mujeres, y eso no va a conseguirle que pueda follarlas. Ninguna chica va a tolerar ser acosada por "su otra chica" no importa que tan buenos sean los orgasmos.

Mina me da unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Tal vez quiere dos mujeres peleándose por ella.

Moqueo y me limpio la nariz con el trozo de papel higiénico que tengo en las manos.

-Bueno, eso no va a suceder. Si la quiere a ella, puede tenerla, pero yo no voy a esperar por mi turno.

Ella suspira.

-Las cosas van a mejorar, confía en mí. He pasado por esta misma mierda un millón de veces.

\- Claro, se me olvida que te has acostado con tantas chicas.- Comento irónicamente.

\- ya… lo que necesitas es una distracción. Tal vez necesites una noche con Mark más que yo, o tal vez podamos compartir.- La miro de lado.- Era solo una idea.- Defendiéndose de mi mirada..

-No creo que vaya a la fiesta de navidad esta noche.-Resoplo por lo bajo.- No estoy de humor.

-No, no te vas a escapar de esta. Sabes que Hank nunca dejará que eso suceda. Él te va a perseguir y a empujar su alegría navideña tan dentro de tu garganta que te asfixiarás con ella.- Dice.

Esto es verdad. El director de orquesta nunca permite a nadie escaparse de asistir a sus celebraciones anuales de Navidad. El hombre está loco, drogado en espíritu navideño y alegría.

Una vez incluso llegó a mi apartamento cuando me estaba recuperando de un virus estomacal y me arrastró a la fiesta. Casi todos los que asistieron terminaron enfermos al día siguiente porque estaban vomitando hasta los intestinos.

-Tienes razón.- Resignada.- Una distracción me ayudará. Incluso si es en forma de villancicos cantando fuera de tono y galletas rancias de azúcar.

-Alguien le pone licor al ponche a escondidas, así que sabes que pasaremos un buen momento.

-Está bien. Iré.

* * *

Es momento de contestar sus comentarios.

Tsuki1519: Te agradezco mucho tu comentario, lamentablemente este capítulo no tiene nada de hot, aunque ya estoy buscando hacer otra de este tipo :D

Maryels: Pues si mando a volar a las otras…. Por unas horas jajajaja como dijiste los sentimientos andan a flor de piel pero para el lado de la angustia, pobre Michiru como acabo después de ese fiasco. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

Hotaru tomoe: Vaya las revolcadas que le han dado a Michiru, que ya conoció los placeres del sexo pero como dices el sexo ya no le es suficiente anda en busca de algo más…

Vicky: jajajaja tu virginal mente ¿Estas segura? Este capítulo ponen en duda si Haruka quiere algo serio o no con Michiru. El demonio de ojos verdes cada vez sale a relucir cuando alguna chica se le acerca a Haruka pero ¿Quién no lo haría? Muchas gracias por tus comentarios

C: realmente me hiciste soltar la carcajada con tu comentario jajajaja creo que varias personas piensan igual que tú y quisieran tener a Michiru así o de muchas formas más… jajajaja gracias por tu comentario me alegraste el día.

Harumi34: Este capítulo es más corto lamentablemente que el anterior. Las cosas como se pusieron caliente de enfriaron en un santiamén con eso de que Haruka se regresó por la latina. Espero que te encuentres bien. Saludos.

Este capítulo es muy corto lo sé, pero es que ya nos encontramos en la recta final de este fin a lo mucho quedan otros dos capítulos más. Lamento actualizar hasta ahora, incluso tengo que confesar que este capítulo tiene listo desde Marzo pero por no tener tiempo de contestar sus comentarios no lo había subido.

Espero que se encuentren todos muy bien y de nuevo muchas gracias por sus comentarios que nos motivan a seguir escribiendo.


	11. Te toco el we wish you

**Capítulo 11.- Tocando el we wish you…**

Me encuentro con Mina frente al hotel donde se celebraría la fiesta de Navidad. Park Hyatt Tokyo. Hay una hermosa exhibición en el vestíbulo con un enorme árbol decorado con ornamentos azules y blancos, luces parpadeantes, y un listón que cae como cascada desde la parte superior. Hay adornos y guirnaldas esparcidos en cada superficie, renos hechos de vidrio y bastones de caramelo de cristal. Todo es como un paraíso invernal y capturan esos sentimientos que las navidades me dieron cuando era una niña.

-Guau, esto es increíble.

-Tomémonos una foto frente a todo esto.- Sugiere Mina.- Nosotras también nos vemos increíbles.

-Sin fotos.- Niego con mi mano.- Sonreír se siente como una tarea en este momento.

-Venga, te hará sentir mejor. Eres la máxima zorra en ese vestido. No deberías reservar todo eso sólo para ti.- Haciendo movimientos con la mano hacia mi cuerpo.

Me decidí ir con un minivestido negro con la espalda descubierta y tacones de aguja, a pesar de que era un gran riesgo con las aceras resbaladizas. Hasta el momento todo estaba bien.

Haruka acabando la noche con esa sexy mujer latina del bar la noche anterior había desinflado mi autoestima. Mi última oportunidad de redención era este vestido y estos tacones. Mis pechos y piernas son mis mejores atributos y este vestido los muestra perfectamente sin ser vulgar. Por lo menos sé que los chicos de los oboes los apreciarán.

-Está bien, una foto.- Accedo.

Mina encuentra un botones para que nos tome una foto delante del árbol.

\- Asegúrate de que le salgan las piernas en la foto.- Le dice.

Él asiente y recorre mi cuerpo con la mirada, sonriendo en aprobación.

-Por supuesto.

-Ahora sonríe, finge hasta que lo consigas.

Hago lo mejor que puedo. Cuando Mina toma de vuelta la cámara del botones y mira la foto, ella grita.

-¡Nos vemos calientes! Esta va a ser una gran fiesta este año. Puedo sentirlo.

Eso espero. Todos los de la sinfónica están aquí, por lo que no serán los mismos estirados que veo todos los días, creyéndose ser el mejor.

¿Qué tan divertida puede ser?

-¿Qué estás haciendo con tu teléfono?- La interrogo mientras ella escribe algo en él.

-Etiquetándote en la foto y subiéndola a todas nuestras redes sociales.

Fantástico. Otra foto para el archivo Sin O's.

-Entremos ahí y consigamos una copa antes de que cambie de opinión.- Prácticamente la arrastro al salón donde será la fiesta.

En realidad, la fiesta no estaba tan mal. A Hank le gustó su regalo y la comida es buena. El año pasado fue una comida desafortunada. Había un montón de platos de huevos endiablados hasta el punto que toda la habitación olía como una letrina ya que Hank era fanático de ellos. Este año se encargó un servicio de banquetes, y hay champagne. Y como siempre, el ponche fue alcoholizado.

Estoy recibiendo mucha atención por este vestido. Varios hombres están a mí alrededor, diciéndome que sin mí la sinfónica sería un fiasco. Todo el tiempo sus ojos nunca dejan de ver mis pechos y piernas. Me siento como un pollo rostizado exhibiéndose en el supermercado frente a una multitud hambrienta. Tal vez este vestido no fue una buena idea después de todo, no puedo tener una conversación normal con nadie.

Mientras me alagan en atenciones, Haruka permanece en la parte de atrás de mis pensamientos no importa cuánto trato de expulsarlos fuera. Esta fiesta fue una mala idea. Todos estos hombres que compiten por mi atención están empeorando la situación, porque la única persona cuya atención quiero, no me quiere de vuelta.

Miro alrededor de la habitación buscando a Mina para decirle adiós antes de irme. En cambio, encuentro Haruka.

Está al lado de la puerta, observándome, una cabeza más alta que todos los demás en la habitación.

Se ve increíblemente sexy como de costumbre con su cabello desordenado, su chaqueta y esa seria mirada.

Al principio estoy confundida, como si quizás de alguna manera ese no fuera realmente Haruka, sólo una imagen que mi mente evoca de la nada por pensar tanto en ella.

¿Por qué estará también en la fiesta de la sinfónica?

-Disculpen.- Les digo a mi audiencia, mis piernas ya moviéndose hacia la rubia antes de que las palabras se acaben y dejen mi boca.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Pregunto demandante cuando me encuentro frente a ella.

Traga y pasa sus manos por su cabello como si estuviera nerviosa.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Cómo sabias donde encontrarme?

Maldice en voz baja.

Sacudo la cabeza confundida, enojada, e intrigada todo a la vez.

-Esa no fue una coincidencia, ¿verdad?- Le pregunto.

-Sí…-Contesta vacilante.-… Y no.

Pongo las manos en mis caderas.

-Por favor explícate. Me encantaría escuchar cómo eso puede tener un "sí" y un "no" como respuesta. Además, me estás asustando ahora mismo.

-¿Podemos por favor hablar en otro lugar?- Pregunta.- No puedo pensar bien con toda esta música de Navidad y tu grupo de admiradores mirándome fijo.

Doy un vistazo detrás de mí y veo a los hombres con los que había estado hablando, mirando con desdén a Haruka. Así es exactamente como me había sentido con todas esas mujeres que me miraban en el bar anoche. Se lo merece.

-Está bien, salgamos hacia la recepción.

Una vez que estamos solos, me toma y me tira hacia ella abrazándome. Me pongo rígida en sus brazos. Cuando no lo abrazo de regreso, se aleja de mí.

-Te ves increíble. – Observándome detenidamente.

Mis manos tiemblan. Desearía tener bolsillos para esconderlas ahí.

-Gracias.

Se ve increíble también, pero yo no iba a regresarle el cumplido. Se para y me observa, comienzo a moverme inquieta.

-Si no vas a darme una explicación, voy a volver a la fiesta.- Digo decidida.

El músculo de su mandíbula se flexiona. Hay tensión en su boca.

-Estuve en Azabu el día que nos conocimos en el metro. Estaba verificando cosas en el restaurante del que soy dueña, revisando el nuevo menú con el chef. Entonces vi que te habían etiquetado en todos esos mensajes "Sin O's" en la estación del metro. Vi una oportunidad y la tomé. Pensé que podría seguirte y chocarme contigo en la calle, hacer que pareciera un accidente. Pero entonces necesitaste mi ayuda.

Levanto una ceja.

-Entonces me estabas acechando.

Las palabras tropiezan torpemente de su boca. Cada vez que he estado con la rubia ha estado tan segura de sí misma. En este momento no es así.

-¿Qué? No. Está bien, pero normalmente no soy así. No necesito acechar a nadie para conseguir una cita. Es solo que, quería conocerte y sabía que no estarías de acuerdo en ir a una cita conmigo debido a todo eso del sexo con desconocidos. Pensé que si nos conociéramos en persona, ya no sería un extraño y podría ganarte.

Que es lo que exactamente hizo.

Me gusta este lado torpe de ella. Es refrescante, yo lo hubiera encontrado bastante dulce si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que se acostó con otra mujer a menos de una hora después de que se acostó conmigo y le permitió usar su teléfono para burlarse de mí.

Dejo escapar un soplo de aliento.

-¿Para qué has venido aquí?

Toma mi mano. Debería alejarme, pero no lo hago. Su toque es reconfortante aunque en este momento lo odio.

-Traté de llamarte anoche, pero tú no contestaste.

Eso es porque mi teléfono está hecho pedazos en el piso de mi habitación.

-No está funcionando en este momento. Y francamente, aunque funcionara, no te hubiera contestado. No después de lo de anoche. No me gustan los juegos.

Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, acercándose. Maldición. ¿Por qué todavía la quiero?

-Lo que sea que pienses que pasó anoche, no pasó. Te lo juro. Olvidé mi teléfono en el bar antes de que tú y yo fuéramos a la oficina. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que no lo tenía hasta que quise enviarte un mensaje de buenas noches y decirte el momento tan increíble que había pasado contigo.

Fui a mi computadora para rastrearlo y luego vi que habías respondido a algo que yo había publicado en Twitter. Excepto, que yo no lo publiqué. Fue entonces cuando vi lo que esa mujer, a quien nunca había visto o hablado antes de esa noche, te había escrito. Tuve que ir a un teléfono público y llamarle para que me devolviera mi teléfono. Ella trató de retenerlo y dijo que la única manera que me lo devolvería era si yo tenía sexo con ella.

Muerdo mi labio inferior, aterrada de la respuesta que obtendría a mi siguiente pregunta.

-¿Lo hiciste?

Hace una mueca, mirándome enfadada.

-No, joder. Nunca haría eso, me puse en contacto con Andrew en el bar e hice que le quitara mi teléfono y la echara fuera de mi restaurante. Lo recogí hoy después de que salí del trabajo y he estado tratando de contactarme contigo desde entonces.

-¿Tu restaurante?

-Sí. Soy la dueña. Andrew lo administra por mí. Tengo uno en Denenchofu y otros dos en Odaiba Este también.

Mi mandíbula cae hasta el suelo. Ese restaurante de lujo donde las bebidas cuestan tanto como una comida, ¿Le pertenece? Pensé que habíamos ido porque su amigo trabajaba ahí, pero me llevó porque es la dueña. Y todo ese tiempo pensando que alguien podría entrar y encontrarnos en esa oficina. Esa oficina era suya.

-¿Así que tú también mentiste sobre eso?- Estoy furiosa. Primero el metro, ahora esto.

Probablemente no debería, pero le creo que no durmió con esa mujer anoche. Hay algo sincero en sus palabras que no creo que ni siquiera el mejor mentiroso pudiera fingir. Sin embargo, ha estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo.

-No mentí, solo no te lo dije.- Dice.- Tú no me dijiste que pertenecías al conservatorio.

No pensé que importara.

-Pero yo tampoco te follé en mi oficina sin decirte que trabajaba ahí.

Suspira y me acerca aún más hasta que mi pecho está tocando el suyo y tengo que alzar la vista para mirarla. No te lo dije porque no estaba lista para dejarte entrar en mi vida hasta que supiera con certeza que te quería en ella.

-¿Y me quieres en ella?

-Más que nada en el mundo. Al ver el mensaje de esa loca mujer y pensar en cómo podría lastimarte, me volvió loca. Supe entonces que sólo quería estar contigo.- El ceño entre sus ojos se profundiza cuando me mira.

-¿No sientes también esa conexión entre nosotros?

Pongo mis manos sobre su espalda, recorriendo con mis dedos su espina dorsal.- Sí lo hago, pero sería muy difícil salir con alguien que vive a una larga distancia.

-Eso va a cambiar muy pronto. Hablé con Andrew esta mañana, él ha estado rogándome para hacerse cargo completamente del restaurante en Denenchofu, y a mí me gusta Azabu.

Pienso que podríamos cambiar de lugar. A ver qué pasa.

Tomo su cara entre mis manos y la acerco para besarla. Se aferra a mí como si al soltarme pudiera irme flotando como un globo.

Cuando nos separamos, me mira con una sonrisa coqueta y me dice.- Sabes, aquí tienen habitaciones muy bonitas, y no creo que pueda esperar otros minutos sin tenerte toda para mí.

-Muéstrame el camino.

Esta nueva habitación hace que la otra habitación a la que me llevara pareciera destartalada. La moldura, lámparas Tiffany, sofá Chesterfield, y todas la demás decoraciones ponen este lugar en una clase aparte. Es el tipo de suite en que una celebridad se quedaría estando en la ciudad.

-Es una pena que tenga que quitarte este vestido. Te ves impresionante, pero se tiene que ir.- Dice.

No tiene cierre ni cremallera solo lo sostiene la tela pegadiza. Lo levanto sobre mi cabeza, lo arroja sobre el sofá en un movimiento fluido. No visto nada más que mi sujetador negro, tanga de encaje y tacones.

-Ese cuerpo.- Observándome con una mirada lobuna, siguiendo con un silbido apreciador.

Su ropa salió después

Cuando trato de quitarme el sujetador, me detiene.

-No, permíteme.- Se mueve su mano detrás de mí para encontrar el broche. Mi cuerpo se estremece, y se eriza toda mi piel. No sé por qué me pone tan nerviosa estar otra vez con Ruka. Podría ser porque está dispuesta a mudarse a otra zona para darle a esta cosa entre nosotros una oportunidad.

Eso es mucha presión. ¿Y si, fuera del dormitorio no somos compatibles? ¿O qué si esta bestia celosa dentro de mí no puede ser domada con tan sólo una promesa? ¿Puedo realmente atar al Creador de O's con monogamia sin que se llegue a resentir?

Silencia mis dudas con un solo toque. Mi sujetador se desliza y sus cálidas manos acarician mis pechos, amasándolos con sus grandes manos. Bajo mi mano, tocándola con mis manos, la acaricio lentamente.

Nuestras bocas chocan en un beso profundo y delirante que nos tiene a ambos jadeando por aire cuando nos separamos. Toma los dos lados de mis bragas y las desliza por mis piernas hasta que caen a mis pies. Salgo de ellas. Me cubre el trasero, sacudiéndolo, haciendo que mi generosos glúteos reboten en sus manos. Es definitivamente un "hombre de culos".

-Te necesito tanto en este momento.- Dice en mi cuello mientras lame y chupa la parte que tiene mi pulso.- Quiero hacerte sentir cosas que nunca hayas experimentado antes.- Deslizando sus dedos hacia el orificio de mi trasero.

-¿Cómo sabes que nunca he experimentado esas cosas antes?-Digo maliciosamente.

Muerde mi cuello y besa su camino hasta mi barbilla. Luego se inclina hacia atrás para que nuestros ojos se encuentren.

-Estoy leyendo tu cuerpo. Me está diciendo todos tus secretos.- Saca la lengua, lamiéndome los labios.- Hay más de una manera de tener un orgasmo. ¿Crees que estás dispuesta para esto?

En este momento estoy preparada para cualquier cosa. Sé lo que quiere y quiero dárselo. Lo que es mío es suyo. La idea de ella reclamando esa área prohibida envía escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo y convierte mi coño en un sistema de goteo.

-Sí, lo deseo.- Logro decirle entre un gemido.

Murmura un sonido de aprobación, y se agacha, tomando uno de mis pezones entre sus labios y dándole una dura succión antes de pasar al otro. En el momento en que ha terminado con mis pechos, mis pezones están hinchados y brutalmente rosados, y mi cuerpo llora por ser llenado de todas las formas posibles.

-Súbete a la cama y separa los labios de tu coño para mí.- Dándome una pequeña nalgada en mi glúteo derecho, que solo hace me humedezca más si es posible.

Hago lo que me ha ordenado.

-Más separados.- Ronronea.- Quiero ver dentro de ti.

Nuevamente, hago lo que se me dice.

La lámpara de candelabro arriba de mí llueve luz sobre mis partes brillantes, dándole una vista despejada. Cualquier defecto que pueda tener está ahí, expuesto. Es una posición vulnerable, y sin embargo, con Haruka me siento segura, querida y deseada.

Su lengua, ancha y plana, comienza en mi trasero y lame todo el camino hasta mi clítoris en una larga lamida. Hace esto una y otra vez.

—Separa tus nalgas para mí también —demanda.

Muevo mis dedos para poder separar mis glúteos y mi coño al mismo tiempo. Haruka suelta un gruñido de deseo. Luego hunde sus dedos en mi coño, enganchándolos y sacando tanto de mi crema natural como puede, luego la transfiere a mi culo. Cuando hay suficiente, desliza su dedo en mi apretada entrada trasera. Está muy húmedo, haciendo vergonzosos ruidos de silbido. Pero el sonido sólo parece excitarla más así que me olvido de él, y me deleito con la sensación de su dedo en ese lugar travieso.

Mientras mi cuerpo se estira, quiero más. Como si sintiera esta necesidad, inserta otro dedo. Esto continúa hasta que tiene tres dedos dentro de mi culo y los está golpeando dentro de mí. Mi coño bombea suficiente lubricante para mantener todo húmedo y resbaladizo, para que nunca haya alguna fricción incómoda, sólo una sensación maravillosa y completa.

De repente sus dedos están fuera de mí y siento esa sensación de vacío. Se arrastra hasta la silla donde tiró los vaqueros, recogiendo un pequeño tubo, y regresando a la cama. Me voltea para quedar de lado, así que estamos acurrucados con Haruka detrás de mí. Levanta mi pierna para que mi pie con tacón alto esté en el aire.

-Necesito estar dentro de ti.- Insiste, lubricando sus dedos y luego entrando en mi coño por detrás.

Empuja hasta los nudillos están apretados contra mi trasero. Manteniéndose quieta, permite que mi cuerpo se ajuste antes de comenzar a deslizarse dentro y fuera de mí. Me siento hinchada por dentro, mi canal aferrándose a su alrededor, tratando de mantenerlos en mis profundidades cada vez que se retira.

-Estás tan malditamente mojada.- Me dice sin aliento en mi oído.- ¿Estás lista para uno más?

Hay un tinte de miedo en mis entrañas. Una cosa es tener dedos dentro de mi trasero, pero otra es tener dentro casi toda su mano. Este es un territorio desconocido. ¿Y si duele? ¿Qué pasa si el dolor mata todo el estado de ánimo?

-Voy a ser gentil.-Dice leyendo mi lenguaje corporal mientras me tenso. Oigo el estallido de la tapa del tubo.-Esto ayudará. Solo relájate.

Dejo escapar un largo y lento respiro y me convierto en un charco de piel y hueso en sus brazos.

\- Buena chica.- con una sonrisa en su voz.

Separa mis nalgas abriéndolas con una mano y guía su cuarto dedo a mi entrada trasera.

Yo cierro mis ojos y respiro suavemente, aspirando por mi nariz y expirando por mi boca, firme, relajada. El shock inicial de sus falanges deslizándose dentro, me pone tensa sin quererlo, y hay una repentina lanza de dolor.

-Relájate.- Me recuerda.

Me permito relajarme y seguir respirando. Se queda quieta para permitir que mi cuerpo se acostumbre a este nuevo intruso, luego empieza a abrirse paso dentro mí. El lubricante ayuda, pero es un proceso lento y desalentador. Los gemidos que salen de mí son más fuertes de lo que habían sido hasta ahora.

Es incómodo al principio, esta nueva sensación de este lugar tabú llenándose. Pero a medida que sus falanges resbaladizas comienzan a moverse, lubricando este túnel inexplorado, el malestar rápidamente se convierte en placer y presión; un nuevo sentido de asombro. Es sexy y sucio, muy caliente. Cuando me he ajustado a su tamaño y mi cuerpo está completamente relajado, me balanceo de nuevo hacia ella.

-Más.- Exijo.

Se ríe entre dientes, con un sonido profundo, gutural y dice:

-Sabía que te gustaría.

Empuja todo el camino hasta el fondo, y mi respiración se complica. Comienza a follarme ahora, duro y rápido. Estoy llorando, gritando, rogándole que no se detenga. Como si no pasara nada, me tira sobre mi estómago, bombeándome brutalmente hacia el colchón.

-Oh, mierda.- Grito, pero mi cara enterrada en la almohada amortigua el sonido.

-Este culo apretado es todo mío.- Dándome una sonora palmada en el trasero, reclamándome para sí. Soy suya. Ahora lo sé, siempre lo seré.

Mi coño está completamente intacto y sin embargo, siento esa sensación familiar anudándose en algún lugar en las profundidades de mi núcleo. Como un león hambriento fuera de su jaula, mi orgasmo viene hacia mí, desgarrando, rugiendo. La habitación se llena con los sonidos agudos de mi liberación.

Haruka bombea dos, tres veces más dentro de mí y hace su propio rugido furioso mientras se viene vigorosamente sobre mi pierna. Entre tanto placer no me di cuenta cuando empezó a restregarse contra mi pierna.

Sale de mí y se desploma a mi lado. La habitación se inunda con el olor del sexo, el perfume más hermoso del mundo. Me aparta el pelo sudoroso de la cara y me pregunta:

-¿Qué te pareció?

Me río, incapaz de describir la poderosa, lujuriosa perfección de todo.

-Increíble.- Es la única palabra en la que puedo pensar para describirlo.

Sonríe y me besa. No puedo creer que esta vaya a ser mi vida. Lo que antes había sido una existencia estéril, libre de placer y de orgasmos, se ha transformado en algo que yo pensaba que sólo sucedía en sueños y fantasías.

Después de que Haruka me llevara a mi apartamento, tomé una ducha, el agua caliente relajando mis músculos adoloridos. Todavía estoy repasando sobre el mejor sexo de mi vida, paso por paso, reviviendo cada momento maravilloso.

Una vez que estoy fuera de la ducha, me enrollo el pelo en una toalla, me pongo un albornoz y vuelvo a mi habitación.

Mi computadora hace un sonido. Es una alerta que me permite saber que hay actividad en mis notificaciones de redes sociales y que he sido etiquetada en ellas. Después de lo que pasó con esa mujer del bar, mi estómago se aprieta al escuchar el sonido. Por mucho que quiera ignorarlo, me obligo a abrir mi aplicación de Twitter.

Cuando me desplazo a la parte superior de mi pantalla, veo un tweet de la rubia, un anuncio a todos sus seguidores.

Ruka Creador de O's: Lo siento señoritas, pero el Creador de O's está fuera del mercado.

Para siempre, espero.

Me ha etiquetado en la publicación por lo que no hay error esta vez sobre de quién está hablando.

Mi sonrisa reclama toda mi cara.

Yo felizmente respondo a su publicación: Debido al Creador de O's, ya no soy la Sin O's.

* * *

 **Una gran disculpa a todos por actualizar hasta ahora, pero mi vida en los últimos meses ha sido una serie de eventos desafortunados y mucho trabajo por lo que no había podido actualizar.**

 **Aún queda un capítulo más de esta historia, tengo en mente otras dos más que espero materializarlas pronto.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios a lo largo de estos meses sin actividad, en serio me motivan a seguir adelante. En el siguiente capítulo agradeceré adecuadamente a cada uno de ustedes por su comentario.**


	12. Propuesta

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan pasado excelente en estas fiestas pasada y sobretodo que me disculpen por mi tardanza.**

 **Aquí les dejo la conclusión de este fic. Espero que sea de su completo agrado sino perdóneme.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12.- Propuesta.**

 _Dos años después._

Han pasado tres meses desde que dejé mi antiguo departamento para vivir con Haruka. Además de que lo estoy ayudando en la administración de su restaurante, me encanta estar cerca de ella.

Por desgracia, el lugar permanece tan ocupado que gran parte del tiempo nos quedamos trabajando hasta tarde. Es agitado, y aunque trabajamos muy cerca la una de la otra, casi nunca llegamos a pasar tiempo de calidad hasta que nos reunimos al final de la noche. No es que me queje, porque suele ser explosivo.

Esta noche no es una excepción. El restaurante está lleno. Sólo de pie hay espacio en el bar, y hay una fila de gente esperando para entrar serpenteando alrededor del edificio. Por eso me sorprende escuchar mi nombre por el altavoz. Estoy en la oficina; todavía mi lugar favorito en el edificio por razones obvias.

Guardo los recibos en los que había estado trabajando y salgo al frente del restaurante para averiguar qué era eso tan importante que alguien no podía simplemente caminar hasta la parte trasera de las instalaciones para buscarme.

Ahí es cuando veo a Haruka sentada en una de las mesas. Lleva un traje perfectamente adaptado a su cuerpo. Parece poderosa e importante, y más sexy de lo que lo he visto antes.

Hay dos postres sobre la mesa. Un camarero se coloca a su lado con una toalla sobre su brazo y una botella de champán a la vista. No se ha estimado en gastos.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto. Estoy terriblemente vestida para una cita como esta. Estoy en un sencillo vestido azul rey atado a la cintura con un cinturón color dorado, un atuendo muy casual.

Me hace señas para que tome asiento delante de él. Una vez que lo hago, el camarero me sirve una copa de champagne.

-Siento que realmente no hemos tenido la oportunidad de pasar tiempo de calidad juntos. Entre el conservatorio, las carreras y el restaurante. Has estado trabajando tan duro, solo quiero que sepas que lo aprecio. – Me dice Haruka.

Alcanzando la mesa, tomó su mano en la mía.

-Sé que lo haces, esto es todo tan hermoso. No tenías que hacer todo esto.

El postre frente a mí es más como una pieza de arte escultural que comida. No sé qué es. No es nada que haya visto en el menú antes. Alguna clase de pequeño pastel blanco en la base espolvoreado en azúcar flor.

En la parte superior una delicada masa de azúcar en forma de bucles y púas que se ve tanto delicioso como peligroso, al mismo tiempo. Colgando de uno de los espirales hay un solitario platino de diamantes. Donde se ubica, el azúcar ha sido engrosado y construido para mantener el peso del anillo.

Lo veo un momento, para asegurarme de que es realmente un anillo y no sólo otro adorno de la decoración.

-¿Eso es...?- Empiezo a decir cuando noto que Haruka se apoya en una rodilla. Mi corazón salta a mi garganta y empiezo a temblar incontrolablemente.

No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Quiero decir si, lo he imaginado en mi cabeza un millón de veces ya que las cosas empezaron a ponerse serias entre nosotros, pero nunca imaginé que sucedería tan pronto. No estaba segura que la rubia estaba allí todavía.

-Michiru Kaioh, te amo más que nada en este mundo. Me haces querer todas las cosas de la vida que nunca imaginé antes de conocerte.- La sangre que ruge en mis oídos es tan fuerte que apenas puedo distinguir las palabras que está diciendo.

Las lágrimas fluyen por mis mejillas.

-Quiero compartir mi vida, mi riqueza, mi corazón contigo y sólo tú. ¿Serias mi esposa?

Cubro mi boca con mis manos para esconder mi barbilla y mi boca temblorosa. Ninguna palabra saldrá así que todo lo que puedo hacer es asentir vigorosamente.

-¿Es eso un sí?- Dice, riéndose de mi reacción.

Finalmente encuentro mi voz y las palabras saltan de mis labios.

-Sí. ¡Oh Dios mío, sí!

La gente que nos rodea comienza a aplaudir. Yo ni siquiera había notado que otros estaban viendo. Era como si todo el mundo hubiera desaparecido y éramos los únicos en la habitación.

Me tiro en sus brazos, casi derribándonos a ambos al suelo.

-Tú y yo, mi oficina. Ahora.

Su sonrisa es tan ansiosa. Es adorable.

—Sí, señora.

* * *

 **Sé que es un capitulo corto pero que mejor que una pedida de matrimonio para concluirlo jajaja (Bueno eso espero, no me maten).**

 **De antemano agradecer a todas esas personas que se dieron el tiempo de leer esta historia y mucho más dejarme un comentario. Realmente este mundo no sería nada sin ustedes, gracias.**

 **Probablemente haya un epilogo, trabajaré en ello estos próximos días.**

 **Como el capítulo antepasado no tuve oportunidad de agradecer sus comentarios y como lo prometido es deuda ahí va:**

 **Janeth Haru: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, estoy trabajando en una nueva historia, ya tengo la idea en mi mente solo me falta pasarla a papel. Saludos.**

 **Fatima Aiveth Gonzalez Plascencia: Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D**

 **Hotaru tomoe: jajajaja la bombeada me has hecho soltar la carcajada. Te diré que por lo menos rosada si ha de haber terminado jajaja Realmente me gustan las historias hot ya estoy pensando en otra pero creo que esa la haré de Frozen, aun no decido. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios que siempre me sacan una sonrisa.**

 **Kenni de Tenoh: ¡Hola! A mí me pasa igual hay varios fics que leo pero o se me pasa dejar un review o digo después lo escribo y ahí quedo. Este fic llego a su fin pero tengo otros en mente que espero subir pronto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Nowaki24: Mi vida es una tragedia griega y creo que los eventos desafortunados ya son parte de ella jajajaja Así que mejor que verle el lado bueno a las situaciones y ver sus comentarios siempre me ayudan, muchas gracias por todo.**

 **PLMGHP: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Saludos.**

 **rFerfraag: Este fic llego a su fin pero tengo otra historia sobre las situaciones que se viven en una pareja por si quieres darle una vuelta ;) o estoy preparando otra historia que espero subir pronto. Un gran abrazo.**

 **C: Muchas gracias por tus ingeniosos comentarios en serio me alegra siempre leerte. ¿Qué te pareció el final?**

 **Harumi34: jajajaja si volví ajajajaja pero quiero contarte que ya deje de dar clases, realmente es mucha friega y solo me alteraba los nervios jajajaja Extraño el poder pero no voy a dejar que me corrompa. Muchas gracias por tu comentario espero verte en mi siguiente historia hot jaja**

 **Vicky: Vicky fiel de principio a fin en esta historia muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios en serio. Pronto volveré a corromper tu "virginal mente" con otra historia más hot que esta**

 **Darthuranus: Creo que si te mate del aburrimiento porque actualice muchos meses después de tu post, sorry. Pero este año tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza para plasmar en historias y espero que tú sigas también publicando ya que realmente me encanta tu trabajo. Un gran abrazo.**

 **Hinata akcerman: Muchas gracias por tu comentario**

 **VaMkHt: Claro que Haruka quiere destrozar y no solo de una forma a Michiru jajajaja son como Conejos. Muchas gracias por todos tu comentarios a lo largo de esta historia, espero seguir viéndote en las nuevas que publicaré. Un gran abrazo.**

 **Maryels: Al final todo se solucionó, vivieron felices y comieron perdices jajajaja Voy a subir más fics hots, ¿Te gusta Frozen? Últimamente me la he pasado leyendo fics de Elsa y Ana, por lo que estoy planeando hacer un fic de ellas o igual la misma idea en Haruka y Michiru, eso si todos llenos de sexo jajaja muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, un abrazo.**

 **tsuki1519: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, siempre le atinabas a lo que iba a pasar en los capítulos, espero seguir leyéndote en los siguientes fic. Un gran abrazo**

 **Si se me olvidó mencionar a alguien más una gran disculpa pero saben que les agradezco por seguir esta historia, sus comentarios y mejor tarde que nunca les deseo un feliz año nuevo y que todas sus metas se cumplan.**


End file.
